


Boda Forzada

by IdamariaK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdamariaK/pseuds/IdamariaK
Summary: Ella no quería estar allí, pero le demostraría a todos especialmente a cierto Hyūga que ella cumplía sus misiones sin importar nada más.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. La boda

No se reconocía a sí misma, era una completa desconocida. La situación en la que se encontraba se la había buscado ella y aun así no pudo evitar sentirse extraña.

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa y la extraña en el espejo le devolvió una mueca torcida, bien, eso no era una sonrisa, tenía que sonreír y lucir feliz como fuera, después de todo la novia debía estar alegre en el día de su boda.

Observó por última vez a la persona en el espejo, su maquillaje era pesado y cambiaba un poco sus facciones, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño demasiado elaborado como para haberlo realizado sola y estaba vestida con un elegante kimono blanco con bordados del mismo color que eran solo para darle relieve y demostrar lo fino del traje, el obi era blanco también, dándole a su atuendo el aspecto que debía, el de ser una mujer pura o mejor dicho, el de una mujer que no había sido tocada. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Llamaron a la puerta y supo que era el momento en que la función debía empezar, puede que no lograra fingir ser una novia feliz, pero al menos haría que nadie notara lo mal que le estaba sentando eso, el peso que aumentaba a cada minuto. Con calma avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió, saludando levemente a la muchacha que la acompañaba y empezando a caminar hacia el altar con la cabeza en alto, como si realmente perteneciera a ese lugar.

Las grandes puertas dobles se abrieron, revelando un salón gigantesco con demasiada gente reunida, aunque eso era de esperarse, no todos los días se casaba el hijo del gran señor feudal. Observó atenta todos los rostros que pudo mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia la parte delantera, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un par de ojos blancos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Esa mirada le decía que se detuviera, diera media vuelta y corriera de regreso a casa, pero ella no iba a renunciar, ella era una kunoichi en todo el sentido de la palabra y no iba a abandonar su última misión. La intensidad de su mirada se hizo mayor, y eso la hizo romper el contacto visual, recordando que él la había tratado como si no valiera, empezó a caminar un poco más rápido hacia el altar. El camino fue corto, y finalmente estuvo frente a la persona con quien se casaría.

Por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar analizó realmente la apariencia de su futuro esposo, era alto, no muy acuerpado pero no exactamente flaco, con el cabello rubio y unos ojos color miel, definitivamente no era feo... apariencia, ella jamás la había tenido en cuenta, pero debía agradecer que él fuera lo que muchos definirían como atractivo.

Unas palabras recitadas de memoria por el juez presente, un anillo puesto en su mano y fue momento de firmar la hoja frente a ella. Ahora sí era oficial, estaba casada con Yoshida Toshio el hijo del gran feudal y su misión acababa de ser cumplida, así mismo acababa de despedirse para siempre del mundo ninja. La máscara que se obligó a fingir se resquebrajó por un momento, mientras su esposo rozaba levemente sus labios en un corto beso que daba por terminada la ceremonia.

¿Cuánta gente había en ese lugar? Al caminar rumbo al salón donde se realizaría la cena todos los felicitaban y la abrazaban deseándoles muchísima suerte y uno que otro comentó que esperaba oír pronto noticias sobre niños. Su máscara se encontraba intacta, al igual que la siempre usaba el Hyūga, no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción ante los sucesos.

Entraron a un salón enorme y tomaron su lugar en una mesa al frente de todos los asistentes, una cena ligera y unas palabras de su suegro indicaron que era la hora en que los recién casados bailaran por primera vez. Si creía que el hecho que todos la abrazaran y felicitaran por la boda había sido poco agradable, es porque no preveía que tras bailar la primera tonada con su esposo todos empezarían a bailar con ella, aunque no era difícil seguir el ritmo, pues todas las canciones eran lentas, era un poco tedioso fingir que le interesaba lo que le contaba el que estuviera bailando con ella.

La noche iba avanzando y estaba agotada, pero eso no impidió que un ligero brillo escapara de sus ojos al ver que Neji finalmente pedía un turno para bailar con ella. Su cansancio se esfumó y mientras giraba en sus brazos sentía que flotaba, su imaginación volaba... soñando que la celebración era porque se había convertido en la señora Hyūga como siempre deseó.

\- Deberías sonreír o al menos intentar lucir feliz – habló él, y cual baldado de agua fría rompió el encanto.

\- No veo el motivo para hacerlo – le contestó bajando su mirada, se sentía incapaz de encarar a Neji sin romper a llorar

\- Es tu deber, al menos deberías cumplir bien tu misión – sus pies se detuvieron momentáneamente mientras un sentimiento de odio la recorría de arriba a abajo y la sensación de querer llorar aumentaba, él siempre la menospreciaba – ¡no te atrevas a llorar! – le susurró de modo cortante mientras empezaba a girar nuevamente con la melodía – No es apropiado.

-Ven, es hora de retirarnos – dijo una voz a su espalda al tiempo que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro haciendo que dejara de bailar, sintió como su sangre se helaba. La mano de Neji apretó con más fuerza su cintura.

-Cla... claro, vámonos – habló tan pronto logró encontrar su voz nuevamente, intentó apartarse de Neji, pero la mano en su cintura se lo impedía

-Muchas gracias por asistir, pero mi esposa y yo estamos cansados y deseamos poder estar a solas

-Por supuesto – dijo Neji en un murmullo – les deseo muchos éxitos juntos – y tras decir eso desapareció.

Toshio empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón mientras ella caminaba sumisa tras él, siguiéndolo por los infinitos corredores de la mansión, pasaron en frente de un sinfín de puertas, deteniéndose finalmente frente a unas que eran más grandes y elaboradas que las demás.

La habitación era gigantesca y estaba dividida en dos, casi podía asegurar que su antigua casa cabía allí e incluso sobraría espacio, en la entrada había una sala con tres muebles rodeando una mesita de té, y al frente de la mesa había una hermosa chimenea. A un lado se veían otras puertas tras las cuales se veía un precioso tocador todo hacia juego en tono vino tinto. Lentamente empezó a soltar su peinado, el que había sido sumamente incómodo y ya era hora de librarse de él. Caminó hacia el tocador y sobre éste depositó todas las hebillas que iba retirando. Tal vez era porque la sangre volvía a circular por su cabeza o simplemente porque el reflejo del espejo mostraba exactamente aquello que había pretendido ignorar, detrás de ella estaba una gigantesca cama que ocupaba una buena parte de la habitación.


	2. Decisión

Allí, en la salida de la aldea mientras esperaba que le dieran la orden para poder marcharse dedicó unos segundos a pensar en la situación.

_Él supo de la misión, entendió perfectamente que era la única persona capaz de afectar el resultado, supo que una sola palabra suya podía salvar o hundir a Tenten, supo que la decisión estaba en sus manos y escogió._

_El destino de todo shinobi es cumplir las misiones que le son asignadas sin importar lo que puedan implicar, él siempre lo supo y lo asumió, pero también era consciente que para ella no era tan sencillo y por eso la había forzado a aceptar la realidad._

_Y por supuesto su conciencia le reprochaba_

_Pero siempre se contestaba a sí mismo que había sido lo mejor._   
  


La Hokage apareció junto a él y le dio una excusa tonta para no poder asistir, pero él podía leer en su mirada que la culpabilidad era el verdadero motivo para no poder asistir, Gai y Lee estaban convenientemente en una misión así que tampoco podían ir, y casi que uno a uno nombró a los ninjas de la aldea y sus motivos para no ir dejando en claro de paso que él iba a ser el único representante de la aldea en el lugar.

\- Debes irte ahora o se te hará tarde – ordenó la Hokage y se fue sin decir nada más.

Y así ahora le tocaba ir solo a la aldea del Rayo para presenciar la boda de Tenten, no podía asegurarlo pero una parte de él sentía que la Hokage lo enviaba solo, para ver si por cosas de la vida lograba detener la boda. La Hokage era otra sentimental que prefería poner la felicidad de un shinobi antes que la seguridad de la aldea. Nuevamente se permitió sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

_Recordaba con claridad que desde el preciso instante en que ella aceptó la misión él quiso retractarse, pero era un Hyūga y su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa; además como fiel creyente en el destino estaba seguro que en el de ella estaba escrito que eso debía ser así._

Luego de mucho saltar finalmente llegó a la aldea y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la mansión donde se efectuaría la boda, aunque era un poco temprano ya estaba empezando a llenarse el lugar así que tomó uno de los asientos en medio de la multitud y se limitó a esperar. La paciencia no era parte de sus cualidades y tener que estar rodeado de tanta gente era verdaderamente molesto.

Por un instante la espera valió la pena, allí estaba ella caminando hacia el altar. Todos a su alrededor murmuraban que era hermosa y él les daba la razón pero sólo en una parte, Tenten era hermosa sí, pero no en ese momento.

Su mirada siempre viva y su cara usualmente sonriente no estaban allí, en lugar de eso estaba una mirada completamente vacía dejando ver que en su interior estaba muerta y su cara era un intento de máscara que no dejaba ver lo que realmente estaba pensando. Además que él la había visto al natural, y era muchísimo más hermosa que con ese peinado elaborado y el maquillaje sobrecargado. Sus ojos se encontraron y él intentó transmitirle lo que pensaba, quería que ella recapacitara y diera media vuelta regresando a la aldea sin importar si se desataba una guerra, tan sólo quería que regresara con él, no podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella, pero ella si fue capaz de romper el contacto visual dejando ver un ligero atisbo de ira mientras lo hacía.

La velocidad con que caminaba hacia su destino aumentó un poco y un momento después estaba frente a frente con su esposo, bueno, se adelantó un poco a los hechos, su futuro esposo, pero eso no importaba una vez firmado el papel no hubo vuelta atrás. No fue sólo la máscara de ella la que se resquebrajó con el beso, él no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y apretar sus manos el escaso segundo que duró ese contacto.

Después de eso todo el mundo se dirigió hacia un gran salón donde estaba la comida y por supuesto, la pista de baile. Prefirió quedarse rezagado y dirigirse hacia un balcón, definitivamente había tenido suficiente contacto con la gente por un día. Ocasionalmente vigiló todo con su byakugan, sólo para asegurarse que todo siguiera en orden y justamente por hacer eso fue que notó que el salón empezaba a vaciarse pues algunos invitados empezaban a marcharse ya. Y entonces fue traicionado por su propio cuerpo, sus pies se dirigieron de forma automática hacia el salón, más exactamente hacia el lugar donde ella bailaba mecánicamente con alguien.

Una chispa de alegría alcanzó a atravesar la máscara de ella cuando él solicitó ser el siguiente para bailar, también sintió como una mirada se clavaba en su espalda desde el preciso instante en que empezó oficialmente a bailar con ella.

\- Deberías sonreír o al menos intentar lucir feliz – habló finalmente. No quería hacerle un reclamo pero le era más fácil hablarle así que decirle lo que realmente pensaba.

\- No veo el motivo para hacerlo – le contestó escondiendo sus ojos

\- Es tu deber, al menos deberías cumplir bien tu misión – Tenten se detuvo y él pudo sentir ligeramente la tensión y los espasmos que le indicaban el motivo – ¡no te atrevas a llorar! – le susurró de modo cortante mientras empezaba a girar nuevamente con la melodía para evitar llamar la atención – No es apropiado.

-Ven, tenemos que retirarnos – dijo una voz frente a él mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de ella indicándole que se detuviera. Sintió como ella se congelaba y su mano automáticamente apretó con más fuerza su cintura para no dejarla ir.

-Cla... claro, vámonos – habló tartamudeando intentando separarse pero su mano se rehusaba a soltarla

-Muchas gracias por asistir, pero mi esposa y yo estamos cansados y deseamos poder estar a solas – le habló mirándolo con cierta prepotencia y ¿rivalidad?

-Por supuesto – contestó en un murmullo soltándola – les deseo muchos éxitos juntos - y tras decir eso desapareció.  
  


 _No me gusta_ eso era todo lo que podía decir para describir al esposo de Tenten, había algo en él que no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Aunque tenía autorización para quedarse en la aldea y descansar esa noche decidió no hacerlo, necesitaba irse, alejarse rápidamente de allí antes de hacer alguna estupidez; así que sin pensarlo mucho emprendió camino para volver a Konoha.

Y una vez de vuelta en la aldea no quiso tener el tiempo de estar en casa a solas, sabía que se sumergiría en sus pensamientos y su consciencia le reprocharía una y otra vez lo que había hecho. Por eso, tan pronto regresó le pidió a la Hokage cuanta misión estuviese disponible, cualquier cosa que lo alejara de su nueva realidad.

Así transcurrieron cuatro meses, tal vez un poco más hasta que finalmente Tsunade le exigió que descansara. Estuvo dos días en su habitación en los terrenos del Clan, saliendo a la aldea a lo estrictamente necesario, no soportaba a la gente, quería gritarlos a todos por no valorar sus inútil y patética existencia, por seguir como si nada sin siquiera saber o apreciar el sacrificio que ella había hecho por ellos, por seguir sus vidas mientras la de él se había derrumbado. Estaba harto y su mente lo estaba matando, así que hizo lo que sabía que no debía hacer: dirigirse a la aldea del Rayo.

Al llegar se subió a un tejado, meditó un momento nuevamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues estaba seguro que ella notaría su presencia tarde o temprano, suspiró pesadamente y encendió su byakugan para vigilar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La aldea del Rayo no existe, pero se explicará más adelante en la historia.


	3. La misión

Aquella mañana era sólo una más desde que Neji se había ido de misión, realmente odiaba que lo enviaran a misiones tan largas, aunque al menos ella había tenido misiones también que la ayudaban a mantenerse entretenida y que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Un ave sobrevoló su ventana, dándole a entender que la Hokage la solicitaba en su despacho de inmediato, así que sin demora salió hacia allá.

\- Tenten, te mandé a llamar por un asunto muy importante – fue casi el saludo de la rubia al entrar a la oficina

\- Escucho atentamente Tsunade-sama – contestó sin ocultar la sorpresa que le ocasionó ese saludo

\- Nos ha llegado una misión de vital importancia y tras mucho analizarlo creemos que eres la persona indicada para llevarla a cabo – una pausa mientras giraba sobre la silla para ver por la ventana y empezar a hablar como si estuviera sola – es una misión delicada, por eso considero apropiado que la leas y decidas si quieres o no aceptarla, si decides no aceptarla... bueno, supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo en caso que no la aceptes... y si la aceptas, bueno... sería tu última misión – esas palabras le helaron la sangre mientras veía como la Hokage se ponía en pie, le entregaba el pergamino y después de eso la abrazaba de un modo casi maternal – Lee atentamente la misión y comunícanos tu decisión, tienes una semana para hacerlo.

Ella asintió y salió casi automáticamente de la oficina completamente desconcertada mientras sentía que el pergamino en su mano empezaba a pesar más y más. Una vez en la comodidad de su casa tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, abriendo los ojos sorprendida ante cada palabra.

_ Misión tipo: S _

_ Para ser realizada por:  _ _ Kunoichi _ _ entre 19 – 23 años _

_ Se solicita una  _ _ kunoichi _ _ (de preferencia  _ _ jōnin _ _ ) soltera que se encuentre entre las edades señaladas, para convertirse en la esposa del hijo del Gran Señor Feudal del Oriente Yoshida  _ _ Toshio _ _ , se espera que además dicha boda sea una firma de un tratado de paz entre la aldea de la Hoja y la aldea del Rayo. _

_ Si no dan respuesta a la misión o la rechazan se tomará como un llamado a la no-alianza entre las aldeas, en otras palabras un llamado a romper las relaciones entre ellas y una posible guerra _

_ =Si la  _ _ kunoichi _ _ está en una relación amorosa probada no podrá ser obligada a cumplir esta misión= _

_ Esperamos una pronta respuesta a nuestra solicitud. _

_ Raikage _

  
Quedó estática en la silla, agradeciendo por estar sentada, mientras sus ojos repasaban las líneas una y otra vez _sería tu última misión_ ahora esas palabras tenían sentido, repasó mentalmente a todas aquellas que cumplieran el requisito de edad y rango, pues aunque el pergamino dijera _de preferencia_ _jōnin_ _,_ la realidad es que era una condición indispensable, en ese momento notaba con horror que con excepción de ella todas estaban en alguna feliz y _tal vez demasiado_ romántica relación, todas excepto ella. Lo suyo con Neji siempre había sido un secreto y al no ser algo oficial la ponía como la única candidata disponible para la misión y eso le dolió.

Dejó el pergamino en la mesa y se dispuso a salir a tomar aire fresco, estuvo fuera toda la tarde intentando no pensar en nada y cuando la noche estaba empezando volvió a su hogar, no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando sintió a su espalda a la única persona que quería ver

\- ¡Neji! – saludó lanzándose en sus brazos y olvidando completamente lo que la tenía tan mal.

\- Es bueno estar de regreso – contestó él, ese era su saludo siempre que regresaba de una misión.

Lentamente fueron adentrándose en la casa, cerrando la puerta para que nadie se diera cuenta que él estaba allí. Era sorprendente que siempre entrara y saliera por la puerta principal y nunca lo hubieran visto los vecinos. Y una vez él estuvo seguro que nadie vería lo que pasaba la besó, siempre con esa fiereza, con ese fuego que no puede ser apagado e igual que siempre dejó que ese fuego la consumiera siendo plenamente consciente que ella ardía con él.

Cuando despertó hubo un ligero cambio en lo que era usualmente la rutina cuando él regresaba, pues despertó sola, el Hyūga no estaba ni en la cama ni en la casa. Sin darle mayor importancia a eso y suponiendo que algo importante habría surgido se preparó para ir a entrenar, al entrar a la cocina a desayunar no notó que el pergamino no estaba en la posición en la que lo había dejado, tan sólo se percató que nuevamente había un ave en su ventana avisándole que debía ir a la oficina de la Hokage y le pareció sospechoso, solo habían pasado 24 horas desde que le habían dado el pergamino con la misión.

\- Hola Tenten – la saludó Shizune antes de entrar a la oficina a lo que contestó con un ligero movimiento de mano

\- Buenos días Hokage-sama, Neji – saludó ocultando su sorpresa de verlo allí

\- Muy bien, el motivo de citarlos a los dos aquí es muy sencillo – empezó Tsunade completamente seria – quiero que me contesten con sinceridad y sin rodeos – hizo una pausa mientras los miraba fijamente – ¿Ustedes dos son pareja?

Ella intentó ocultar la sorpresa mientras sentía como se dilataban sus pupilas ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? _Si la_ _kunoichi_ _está en una relación amorosa probada no podrá ser obligada a cumplir está misión_ ¿era eso? Observó a la Hokage y casi pudo jurar que con la mirada le decía que sí, que ese era el motivo de esa pregunta, no se atrevía a mirar a Neji

\- ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día

Agachó su mirada sin saber qué decir, rogando que él contestara y la salvara de ese infierno.

\- No – habló finalmente el Hyūga con voz fuerte y firme, mientras ella se sentía morir en ese mismo lugar, tan sólo pudo ocultar su mirada intentando que nadie notara que estaba a punto de romper a llorar – Nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo Tsunade-sama – completó

\- ¿Tenten? – preguntó nuevamente Tsunade

\- N...Ne...- ¡ _contrólate_ _Tenten! –_ Neji ha dicho la verdad, solo somos compañeros de equipo – eso lo dijo casi en una línea, lo que le alcanzó la respiración para que no notaran del todo su tono lloroso

\- Muy bien, pueden retirarse – habló la rubia con voz decepcionada – Una semana Tenten

Ella asintió mientras salía de la oficina casi corriendo, sin pensarlo se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento y empezó a descargar toda su ira y frustración contra el pobre pedazo de madera que allí se encontraba, unos minutos después parecía un alfiletero, una presencia en el lugar la hizo girarse y arrojar con todas sus fuerzas la kunai que tenía en sus manos sin siquiera apuntar.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – le gritó furiosa

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él con suma calma – ¿De qué hablas Tenten?

\- ¿Por qué lo negaste? – las lágrimas bañaron su rostro mientras caía al suelo de rodillas

\- Tendrás que explicarte un poco mejor Tenten ¿exactamente qué negué? – su voz tan calmada tan sólo servía para enervarla aún más

-Lo...Lo de... Lo de nosotros ¿Por qué negaste que somos pareja? – las lágrimas se rehusaban a desaparecer

\- ¿Somos pareja? – contestó él como si se sorprendiera de esas palabras

Esa pregunta tan sólo desencadenó más lágrimas y mucha ira

\- ¿Entonces que somos Neji? – él abrió los ojos levemente confundido y abrió la boca para contestar pero ningún sonido salió, su única respuesta fue desviar la mirada – si lo hubieras admitido – dijo con una sonrisa amarga – me habrías salvado

\- ¿Salvado de qué Tenten? ¿De ir a una guerra? – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

\- ¡Lo sabías! – lo acusó poniéndose de pie

\- Dejaste el pergamino encima de la mesa, es peligroso dejar un pergamino descuidado con información tan delicada.

\- ¡Y aún así no me salvaste! Sabías perfectamente que si admitías lo nuestro me salvarías de esa misión.

\- Eres una shinobi patética ¿lo sabías? Uno real no depende de otros para que lo salven y mucho menos deja su trabajo y la paz de una aldea de lado por situaciones sentimentales

\- ¡Soy una buena shinobi! ¡Soy profesional!, pero no he dejado de ser una persona y como tal tengo sentimientos

\- Y tus sentimientos condenaran a toda la aldea, es demasiado egoísta.

\- ¿Y no es egoísta condenarme a mí?

\- Solo es una vida, una vida a cambio de miles, la verdad es bastante justo

\- Solo una vida ¿Eso soy? – mientras hablaba avanzó hasta quedar al frente de él y sin dudarlo le dio cachetada – eres un maldito insensible Neji

\- Y tú una irresponsable que no se merece el titulo de kunoichi, tal vez serías más útil como una tonta ama de casa – otra cachetada fue su respuesta inmediata

\- Maldito seas Hyūga – no supo que más decir, odiaba realmente que él la menospreciara tanto – entonces según tú debo casarme con un desconocido y fingir que seré feliz para siempre ¿me equivoco?

\- Puedes fingir eso o quedarte en la aldea y en un tiempo, si es que logras sobrevivir a la guerra que causarás, tendrás que consolar a tus amigas por la pérdida de sus seres queridos

\- Es injusto poner toda esa carga en mí – musitó casi rindiéndose

\- Repítelo cuanto quieras, pero no dejaras de ser una cobarde que se hace llamar ninja sin merecerlo

Y sin más se marchó de allí dejándola sola, lentamente recogió todas sus armas y se dirigió a su casa, allí tomó una ducha para ocultar cualquier rastro de tristeza, se vistió y se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage

\- Disculpe Hokage-sama – saludó tímidamente al entrar

\- Adelante Tenten

\- Solo quería darle mi respuesta a la misión – hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras Tsunade la miraba expectante – acepto – dijo lentamente dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio de esta

Sin más se retiró de la oficina, dejando atónita a la Hokage.

Lo haría, se demostraría a sí misma y a todos que era una excelente kunoichi.


	4. Omnisapiente

Levantó la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando en ese momento, justo a tiempo para ver a Shizune ingresando a su oficina con otro montón de papeles que requerían su firma. ¿Por qué había aceptado volver a Konoha a jugar a ser Hokage? Resopló con resignación y Tonton en sus piernas emitió un ligero ronquido, cerdita afortunada.

Pasaban las 11 de la noche cuando finalmente se fue del despacho a caminar. Todo el mundo decía que ser Hokage era un gran honor y tener a su espalda la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de la aldea era algo a lo que había estado dispuesta, pero nadie hablaba nunca de todo el odioso trabajo burocrático que había detrás ni de las aburridas reuniones del consejo que hacían que la monotonía fuera la principal palabra para definir su día a día. Por eso se había empezado a salir a caminar en las noches, por lo general a altas horas y los ANBU encargados de patrullar ya se habían acostumbrado a verla cada vez más seguido haciéndolo.

Las primeras veces solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo, cuando se encontraba a alguien y era reconocida le hacían conversación, o le contaban algún problema nuevo para que los ayudara, impidiéndole así cumplir el objetivo de sus paseos, que era despejar su mente. Por lo que ahora salía ligeramente disfrazada y a menos que se detuviera o alguna persona la viera detenidamente, no le hablaban. Era solo una transeúnte más, una posible turista buscando su posada o una residente que regresaba por fin a su morada después de haber departido un poco con amigos en algún comercio. Con el avanzar de sus caminatas cada vez se adentraba más en zonas por las que no solía pasar, y empezó a descubrir que lo que se ve a la luz del día y en público es completamente diferente a lo que ocurría de puertas para adentro cuando la privacidad y oscuridad aparecían.

Así había aprendido además que en su oficina no se enteraba ni siquiera de una tercera parte de lo que en realidad estaba pasando en la aldea, y esto podía ser en parte porque sus consejeros hacían un buen trabajo filtrando información para que a ella solo le llegara lo verdaderamente importante o que directamente alguien más buscaba que no se enterara de lo que pasaba en la aldea que había jurado proteger. Por eso también continuaba saliendo, en los años que llevaba haciéndolo sus habilidades de observación habían mejorado mucho. Fue así como empezó a sospechar de las constantes visitas del Kazekage a la aldea con mensajes que podían haber sido transmitidos perfectamente por cualquiera de sus emisarios, y luego de las misiones de Hinata a la aldea de la Arena. Hasta que finalmente, tras lo que supuso fue una dura charla con la familia de la Hyūga, los dos involucrados anunciaron oficialmente su compromiso y el eventual traslado de la joven al que sería su nuevo hogar, Hiashi no pudo oponerse a dicho compromiso pero dado que estaban empezando a entrenar a su primogénita para que asumiera el liderazgo del Clan, pidió que pospusieran su partida todo lo posible mientras organizaban algunos asuntos internos.

Muchos se sorprendieron, otros fingieron sorpresa al avisarle, pero ella ya lo sabía. Entre más tiempo pasaba menos cosas se le pasaban por alto. Esa noche solo se paseó por la salida de la aldea, estando atenta que el guardia designado se encontrara atento en su labor y luego regresó para descansar, no tenía muchos ánimos ese día, todo estaba en calma, casi parecía la calma antes de una tempestad pero no podía prever aún que clase de tormenta era la que se aproximaba.

Su mañana empezó como cualquier otra, había tenido que acercarse al hospital a atender a un shinobi herido de gravedad por un ataque en el camino y solo tras estar completamente segura que se encontraba fuera de peligro fue a su oficina, lista para seguir con la montaña de documentos que tenía la capacidad de reproducirse sola. Tomó un nuevo papel, la academia había solicitado algunos suministros y sus consejeros ya habían anexado el presupuesto disponible para esto por lo que en teoría solo faltaba su firma, pero nunca estaba de más leer. Estaba concentrada en la lectura cuando Shizune entró.

\- Disculpe Tsunade-sama – no levantó la mirada pero hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que supiera que la estaba escuchando – hay un emisario del Raikage que solicita hablar con usted en privado – ¿del Raikage, era esa la tempestad llegando?

\- Dile que siga – dejó lo que estaba haciendo y observó al joven que acababa de entrar, se veía tímido – buenos días – saludó al ver que no decía nada

\- Buenos días Hokage-sama – le contestó y solo entonces pareció reaccionar para buscar el pergamino que debía entregar – el Raikage me pidió que le entregara esto – arrugó el ceño al desenrollar el papel y leer cada una de las palabras – dijo que tiene 1 mes para darle su respuesta – le aclaró al parecer notando que esa era su pregunta

\- Muy bien ¿algo más? – lo vio negar y despedirse – ¡Shizune! – la pelinegra volvió a entrar de inmediato y le extendió el pergamino para que lo leyera

\- Esto es... – una amenaza directa, sí. Completó en su mente – ¿Qué le va a contestar?

\- Quiero un listado de kunoichis que cumplan lo solicitado – la mujer asintió y se fue, ¿qué le iba a contestar? No tenía muchas opciones realmente, la posibilidad de una alianza con un país con el que solían tener altercados frecuentemente no era descabellada y menos si del otro lado de la balanza estaba planteada la posibilidad de una confrontación.

Habían pasado 4 días cuando Shizune finalmente entró con la respuesta, esperaba una lista de al menos 3 mujeres para poder escoger a la más adecuada, aunque le había dado varias vueltas en la cabeza al asunto y no se le ocurría ninguna, pero tal vez su memoria no tenía presente a todas las kunoichis disponibles y estuviera pasando algunas por alto, por lo que confiaba que su asistente le trajera la solución, o en caso de tener razón y que no hubiese ninguna disponible que cumpliera todos los requisitos que hubiera sido lo suficientemente proactiva para listar a posibles chunins que pudieran suplir la ausencia de jōnins solteras. Supo que todo iba mal cuando lo que le entregó fue una simple nota con un solo nombre escrito en esta, pasó sus ojos por la única palabra allí plasmada: _Tenten_.

Su cabeza de inmediato se cuestionó por qué no había pensado en la castaña, y la respuesta era simple. Tenten era soltera, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera pareja, aunque era una situación en la que no se había involucrado y dejado a los dos implicados ver cómo resolvían las cosas entre ellos. Pero esa decisión, sin importar el motivo por el que la hubiesen tomado, la tenía ahora en el reflector, iluminada por completo para ser la única candidata disponible para cumplir la solicitud.

\- ¿Tenemos novedades de la misión de extracción?

\- ¿Tsunade-sama?

\- La misión liderada por Neji Hyūga

\- Enviaron un reporte hace 2 días, aún no es seguro realizarla y están buscando un nuevo punto de ingreso... ¿Tsunade-sama qué tiene esto que ver con...

\- Notifícame tan pronto tengamos novedades o cuando informen su regreso – no le dijo nada más, ese era el tipo de cosas que ella sabía por haber observado con atención... y por sus paseos nocturnos

_Fue una mirada, nada más. Una mirada que duró media fracción de segundo mientras Neji salía de su oficina tras darle el reporte de la misión que acababa de completar después de varios días fuera de la aldea y Tenten entraba para recibir instrucciones de una misión a la que partiría al día siguiente al mediodía. Si ella no hubiera estado en ese momento viéndolos, le habría pasado por alto ese minúsculo detalle. Pero no fue así, esa media fracción de segundo, esa conexión entre los ojos blancos y chocolate le dejó claro que allí pasaba algo. La tarde fluyó rápidamente y en la noche cuando fue el momento de dar su paseo optó por dirigirse a la casa de la castaña buscando comprobar lo que le pareció notar. Porque tras analizarlo un poco creyó que pudo malinterpretar las cosas, ellos eran compañeros de equipo, podía ser simple alegría de cruzarse, pero su instinto le decía otra cosa._

_Además ¿qué esperaba descubrir? Habían pasado varias horas, a esas alturas el silencio reinaba en gran parte de la aldea. Con el sigilo que acostumbraba y caminando aparentemente sin rumbo para que los vigilantes haciendo rondas no_ _sospecharan_ _el lugar exacto al que se dirigía, llegó hasta la vivienda. Las luces indicaban que la ocupante de dicho habitáculo se encontraba descansando, pero al ir a dar la vuelta y rodear el lugar para continuar su recorrido se dio cuenta que de la ventana que daba al patio trasero se alcanzaba a percibir una luz y llevada por la curiosidad saltó la verja para ver, notando que a medida que sus pasos se aproximaban a dicha ventana el silencio que debería ser lo único presente_ _menguaba_ _y el inconfundible sonido de dos personas fundidas en un acto pasional hacía acto de presencia._

_No daba crédito a sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces para ver si la imagen cambiaba, pero no era así. Los gemidos aumentaron y a pesar de su edad no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dentro de la habitación estaba Tenten, completamente desnuda y de pie con las manos apoyada en la pared para intentar darse soporte ante las despiadadas embestidas que le eran encajadas por el Hyūga, quien estaba detrás de ella en igual condición de vestuario y al parecer no lograba estar lo suficientemente profundo en su interior, sosteniéndola de la cadera y moviéndose cada vez más rápido. No era capaz de moverse, sus piernas se habían anclado al pasto mientras su cabeza continuaba incrédula tanto por estar apreciando tan íntimo momento como por el hecho que absolutamente nadie sospechaba que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Un grito y un gruñido sonaron casi de forma simultánea, debía retirarse, había descubierto más de lo que había salido a buscar y no pretendía ser atrapada espiando, salió del campo visual alcanzando a oír las palabras intercambiadas._

_\- Por fin regreso y te tienes que ir – dijo la masculina voz_

_\- Ya te dije que solo serán 2 días – hubo silencio – ¿te quedaras aquí esos días?_

_\- Sabes que no, además no he dormido en el Clan desde tu última misión_

_No escuchó más, se retiró a su hogar y al día siguiente en el hospital buscó el expediente médico de la castaña, en el apartado de "sexualmente activa" borró el recuadro de NO y rellenó el SI._

Desde ese día no volvió a verlos de la misma forma, pero las miradas que duraban fracciones de segundo y no eran percibidas por nadie más seguían allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso? ¿2 años? ¿Un poco más? Y ellos seguían sin decir una palabra.

Otra semana pasó, Shizune no entendía su renuencia, ¿si ya había accedido a cumplir la solicitud porque no le entregaba la misión a Tenten? Personalmente estuvo buscando otras alternativas pero ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo que tenían para contestar sin avanzar ni un poco, por lo que finalmente la llamó. Le dio 1 semana para decidir, y como toda una coincidencia aunque no habían avisado nada, ese mismo día justo al atardecer llegó el otro shinobi que podía cambiar la respuesta. Si ellos probaban su relación, la castaña dejaría de ser la única opción disponible y directamente tendrían que hablar con el Raikage para negociar la condición del rango o de la edad para presentar a otra mujer que garantizara la alianza.

Estaba preocupada, a pesar de todo era una misión vital para la aldea por lo que una vez firmó el último documento por esa jornada, tomó su disfraz habitual y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la casa de Tenten a corroborar que ellos efectivamente seguían siendo igual de cercanos, al encontrar una escena bastante similar a la de la primera vez se retiró de inmediato. No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, por lo que estuvo a primera hora en su despacho. Pensando que en cualquier momento ellos entrarían y hablarían de la situación, pero nada pasaba. Alrededor de 1 hora después pudo ver a Neji en su oficina entregando el reporte pendiente del día anterior, nada en él revelaba que supiera sobre lo ocurrido, aunque lo veía tenso. Sin perder más tiempo le dijo que esperara, y mandó a llamar a Tenten, de un modo u otro esa farsa terminaba ya.

\- Buenos días Hokage-sama, Neji – saludó ella al ingresar

\- Muy bien, el motivo de citarlos a los dos aquí es muy sencillo, quiero que me contesten con sinceridad y sin rodeos – pausó solo para verlos fijamente – ¿Ustedes dos son pareja? – la castaña se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, probablemente recordando la exclusión en la misión, pero el Hyūga parecía una estatua – ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día

\- No – a su mente acudió la imagen de un vaso de cristal tocando el piso, ese segundo en que se sabe que se va a quebrar, en que la primera fractura aparece y con velocidad se extiende por toda la superficie antes que estalle en mil pedazos. Así se veía la joven al frente suyo en ese momento – Nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo Tsunade-sama

\- ¿Tenten? – inquirió, los ojos chocolate se habían apagado por completo antes de dirigirse al suelo

\- N...Ne... Neji ha dicho la verdad, solo somos compañeros de equipo

\- Muy bien, pueden retirarse – la decepción caló en su voz – Una semana Tenten

Ella desapareció a paso veloz, evidentemente traicionada por el hombre presente en el cuarto que de un modo u otro acababa de hacerle saber que solo la veía como alguien con quien tener sexo y ya. La tarde estaba avanzando a marcha lenta cuando la castaña cabellera se asomó de nuevo, podía apreciar que aunque hubiera intentado ocultarlo, había estado llorando

\- Disculpe Hokage-sama – su voz fue poco más que un murmullo

\- Adelante Tenten

\- Solo quería darle mi respuesta a la misión – ella inhaló profundo antes de volver a hablar – acepto – la palabra fue vocalizada con claridad al tiempo que le devolvía el pergamino y se iba

Probablemente Tenten nunca lo sabría, y ninguno de los que estaban a su alrededor lograban entender el espiral casi de autodestrucción en que cayó Neji después de asistir a esa boda, no paraba en la aldea más de una noche antes de volver a irse, misiones tipo C, B, A, lo que fuera lo aceptaba. Fue perfectamente claro para ella que él se sentía culpable y sí supo el motivo de la pregunta así que contestó lo que consideró correcto, y tarde se daba cuenta del error que había cometido. Pasados 2 meses intentó forzarlo a descansar y creyó haberlo logrado, hasta que descubrió que él había encontrado una falencia en sus métodos y si ella se rehusaba a darle una misión se la pedía a Shizune, y de algún modo logró burlarlas por otros 2 meses, antes de finalmente dejarlo como inactivo en el sistema para que no pudiera evadirla de alguna otra forma. Para tener el título de "genio", la verdad es que el Hyūga había sido un completo idiota.


	5. Matrimonio

La habitación era gigantesca y estaba dividida en dos, casi podía asegurar que su antigua casa cabía allí e incluso sobraría espacio, en la entrada había una sala con tres muebles rodeando una mesita de té, y al frente de la mesa había una hermosa chimenea. A un lado se veían otras puertas tras las cuales se veía un precioso tocador todo hacia juego en tono vino tinto. Lentamente empezó a soltar su peinado, el que había sido sumamente incómodo y ya era hora de librarse de él. Caminó hacia el tocador y sobre éste depositó todas las hebillas que iba retirando. Tal vez era porque la sangre volvía a circular por su cabeza o simplemente porque el reflejo del espejo mostraba exactamente aquello que había pretendido ignorar, detrás de ella estaba una gigantesca cama que ocupaba una buena parte de la habitación.

Estaba congelada frente a la imagen que le mostraba el espejo, al punto que no sintió a su esposo dirigirse hacia ella

\- Te ves asustada – ella abrió los ojos pasmada – no deberías estarlo – lentamente se alejó y se dirigió a la cama, haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a él, mecánicamente obedeció quedando de pie frente a él, incapaz de hacer algo más - tranquilízate – le habló con voz calma – no te haré nada – no podía evitar que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensara y se preparara para correr – sé todo sobre ti, Tenten – ella lo miró atemorizada y él nuevamente le indicó que se sentara, así que acató

\- ¿A qué se refiere Toshio-sama? – murmuró finalmente

\- Sé que no quieres estar aquí – ella se sobrecogió con esas palabras – que naciste y creciste en la aldea de la Hoja pero tu familia no era de allí y según sus tradiciones antes no tenías apellido, que eran mercaderes y fallecieron en un incendio en otra aldea, que asististe a la academia ninja y que el sensei de tu equipo es Gai así como que tus compañeros de equipo son Lee y... Neji – dijo ese nombre con un raro tono – que tienes 22 años, pero no tienes la más remota idea de mi edad y por supuesto – hizo una pausa - que no eres virgen – ella desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su reacción ¿conllevaría algún castigo esto último? – te mandé a investigar, es natural que quisiera saber más sobre mi esposa

\- Disculpe Toshio-sama, no sé qué decir – él empezó a reír – no sé nada acerca suyo

\- No te preocupes, te prometo que tendremos tiempo para cambiarlo – tras decir eso se puso en pie y empezó a alejarse – por cierto, también sé el motivo por el que estas asustada y debería aclararte que no debes preocuparte, no te forzaré a tener relaciones esta noche pues aunque no lo creas no eres la única que fue obligada a esto y que tuvo un día extenuante; pero si debo decirte que tarde o temprano las tendremos – la observó de reojo y ella asintió levemente – ahora es tiempo de dormir.

Y sin más se retiró al baño dejándola sola para terminar de deshacer su peinado y quitarse el ostentoso y pesado kimono, mientras recordaba los consejos más importantes de sus rápidas clases de "etiqueta" antes de la boda.

 _\- Siempre decirle_ _Toshio_ _-sama - No_ _tutearlo_ _hasta que él no la autorizara - Hacer absolutamente todo lo que él le pidiera sin objeción - Siempre estar sonriente - Nunca levantar la voz - Nunca hacer reclamos_ El mejor resumen para lo que le decían era ser la _"perfecta esposa feliz"_

_Y en lo que más hicieron énfasis para que le quedara perfectamente claro fue lo relacionado al sexo_

\- _Sin importar el lugar, la hora o su ánimo ella debía mostrarse siempre dispuesta_

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo evitando reírse para no tener que dar explicaciones, se dirigió a la cama en el pijama designado para la noche de bodas y notó los ojos de su esposo clavados en ella, era innegable que había deseo en ellos.

\- Tienes una linda sonrisa – hablo él desde el otro lado de la cama – espero verla más seguido – después de decir eso se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda, ella lo imitó y se acostó en su lado de la gigantesca cama y se dispuso a dormir – por cierto – murmuró él como si hablara consigo mismo – eres hermosa

A pesar de no sentir nada por él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  


Al día siguiente empezó la que sería su rutina como la esposa del hijo del feudal.

Levantarse, bañarse, ponerse un kimono no tan elaborado como el de su boda pero casi igual de pesado o algún vestido elaborado, innegablemente hermoso pero nada cómodo especialmente si lo comparaba con su ropa de entrenamiento a la que no le permitieron volver, el cabello simplemente lo sostenía a los lados con un par de hebillas haciendo que cayera suelto y en ondas por su espalda o en una trenza hacia un lado y por último el maquillaje solía ser algo natural, en caso de alguna reunión importante le escogían el atuendo, le hacían algún peinado elaborado y un maquillaje más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba, al estar lista se dirigía junto a su esposo al comedor para desayunar con el feudal y en varias ocasiones uno que otro personaje importante de la aldea.

Tras eso tenía un corto tiempo libre en el que la llevaban a la biblioteca para que se entretuviera con el sinfín de libros sobre la historia de la aldea del Rayo, además por la posición que había adquirido debía conocer a la perfección dicha historia. Después era hora de almuerzo así que nuevamente iba al comedor, tras eso algunos días tenía que tomar el té con otras esposas de hombres importantes o acompañar a su esposo en un recorrido por la aldea o evento social, nuevamente tiempo libre que podía usar como ella quisiera, y como no sabía que más hacer iba de nuevo a la biblioteca, y finalmente la cena. Una que otra noche asistían a alguna cena de gala.  
  


2 meses habían pasado desde la boda y aunque su vida no era el infierno que imaginó no podía decir que estuviera feliz.

No podía evitarlo, sin saber el motivo una parte de ella se sentía vacía. Aunque tal vez sí pudiera explicarlo, la noche de bodas su esposo le prometió que se conocerían mejor, pero la verdad es que él escasamente la miraba o le dirigía la palabra y las pocas ocasiones en que lo hacía era cuando estaban en público además de uno que otro beso ligero en los labios o en la mejilla y tomarla de la mano o abrazarla por la cintura, pero esto era obviamente solo para aparentar frente a todos. Ella quería algo más, empezaba a necesitar sentirse querida, necesitaba atención. Rumiaba una y mil veces que no podía vivir así para siempre.

Era curioso pensar que muchas otras víctimas de matrimonios forzados eran felices al no tener que compartir tiempo en privado con la pareja asignada, pero ella era diferente, sabía que esa era su nueva vida y quería hacer lo posible por ser feliz, o al menos intentarlo. Comparaba con tristeza la "publicidad" de sus relaciones; con Neji aunque nadie nunca lo supo se sentía plena en cambio con Toshio todos lo sabían pero ella se sentía miserable. Aunque intentaba mantenerse entretenida no podía evitar que el Hyūga se inmiscuyera en sus pensamientos día tras día.  
  


Esa noche se sentía un poco más irritable de lo habitual, estaban en una celebración de gala y las bandejas con licor pasaban de lado a lado, ella aprovechaba cada que una pasaba por el frente para tomarse un trago, y no tenía ni idea de cuántos llevaba pero lo que sí sabía es que el alcohol empezaba a acumularse y hacerle efecto.

\- ¡Toshio, viejo amigo! – saludó alguien apretando la mano de él – y esta es tu hermosa esposa – la miró de arriba abajo sin disimular ni un poco las áreas en las que detenía su mirada – ¡Vaya! Te sacaste la lotería

\- Así es – contestó él riendo con su amigo mientras ella intentaba mantener la sonrisa y no dejar traslucir la ira por sus ojos, así era él, un mar de orgullo por su belleza pero a solas no le dirigía la palabra

\- Brindemos por tu esposa y matrimonio perfectos – les dijo mientras les entregaba una copa a ellos para que brindaran, ella bebió la suya de un sorbo.

Aprovechó que la atención no estaba sobre sí y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida para irse o iba a explotar, pero no contó con que Toshio la sostenía de la mano y en lugar de soltarla empezó a caminar con ella, otra bandeja con licor pasó por su lado y aprovecho para tomar otra copa antes de abandonar el recinto

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó él molesto tan pronto estuvieron afuera, ella ocultó su rostro mientras una lagrima se le escapaba – ¿Qué te ocurre? – su tono ahora era preocupado.

\- Estoy cansada – contestó limpiando la traicionera lagrima

\- ¿Quieres irte?

\- No de la reunión, no es eso lo que me tiene cansada – dijo como si fuera obvio – Estoy cansada de fingir

\- ¿Fingir? – sonaba sorprendido

\- ¡Sí! Fingir – su tono de voz se elevó más de lo permitido y se ganó una mirada reprobatoria, pero no le importó – fingir que somos un matrimonio perfecto cuando ni siquiera hablamos, cuando ni siquiera siento que notes mi presencia al estar a solas... cuando ni siquiera... ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso real

\- Es el alcohol el que está hablando Tenten – concluyó él para darle la espalda – entraré a avisar que nos retiraremos y hablaremos de esto en la mañana

Cuando él dio el primer paso de vuelta al recinto ella lo tomó con fuerza de la ropa, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma y chocando sus labios.

La respuesta fue automática y la desconcertó un poco, pues él correspondió el beso de inmediato y con una intensidad que no se esperaba, tal vez fuera el licor en sus venas o simplemente no hubiera motivo, pero puso sus manos alrededor del cuello para acercarlo más y darle la profundidad que buscaba. Él puso las manos en la cintura haciendo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con una pared en su espalda, la fuerza del impacto hizo que ella abriera su boca para dejar escapar un ligero quejido cosa que él aprovecho para introducir su lengua.

Su mente le jugó una mala, ¿o tal vez buena?, pasada, pues de repente los labios que sentía no eran los de su esposo, eran los de Neji, era Neji quien intentaba devorarla con ese beso, quien lentamente estaba soltándole el obi para poder inmiscuir las manos entre su kimono, quien ahora le acariciaba la espalda.

Sintió como la tomaba del trasero y la levantaba para que enredara sus piernas en su cadera y así poder empezar un delicioso roce de intimidades, necesitaba respirar así que rompió el beso pero ahora él atacaba su cuello, ella tan sólo jugaba enterrando sus dedos en su cabello e intentando mantener sus gemidos silenciosos. Soltó su cabello para empezar a soltar el traje de él cuando la puerta se abrió dejándolos a ellos dos inmóviles en ese lugar

\- L...L...Lo...Lo siento – se excusó rápidamente un hombre completamente rojo – Lo siento mucho – les dio la espalda para volver a entrar

\- ¡Espera! – ordenó Toshio mientras la soltaba permitiéndole ponerse en pie e intentar rehacer su traje para cubrirse, aunque no se alejó de ella pues era obvio que tenía cierto problema en su entrepierna que debía ocultar – Espera – hablo ahora con voz calma – Es nuestra culpa, mi esposa y yo debimos irnos a nuestra habitación... ahora te solicito por favor que olvides lo que viste y que cuando vuelvas a entrar nos excuses con los otros invitados.

\- No hay problema Toshio – contestó con una sonrisa mientras intentaba verla a ella que inútilmente intentaba esconderse – tengan buena noche – esa frase la dijo entre risas mientras se marchaba

Ahora estaba claramente confundida ¿Todo eso fue ocasionado por un simple choque de labios? Además su mente estaba difusa intentando aclarar exactamente con quien estuvo a punto de tener relaciones en medio del pasillo ¿Neji o Toshio? E intentaba determinar qué decisión tomaría él ahora, ¿seguiría o intentaría retractarse por lo ocurrido? Sin decir nada él empezó a caminar hacia la habitación y ella recogió el obi del suelo para empezar a seguirlo, cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Ella entró y se giró para poder hablarle, pero tan pronto la puerta fue cerrada él atacó sus labios sin dejarla pronunciar palabra.

Su mente daba vueltas en una marea confusa y empezó a divagar de nuevo entre Toshio y Neji, pero cuando correspondió el beso supo exactamente por qué lo hacía, no lo hacía porque quisiera creer que era Neji sino por lo opuesto, porque NO lo era.

Y por eso, porque tal vez quería sentir que ya no era propiedad del Hyūga, porque tal vez quería sentir que alguien más podía amarla o simplemente porque era muy tarde para retractarse, empezó a desvestir al hombre frente a ella.


	6. Cambios

Abrió los ojos y la luz del exterior la hizo cerrarlos casi de inmediato, además de la lógica reacción a la claridad su cabeza le empezó a doler como si la estuvieran martilleando desde adentro con algo, automáticamente tomó una de las cobijas y se tapó completamente para reacomodarse en la almohada.

Y entonces fue cuando los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, eso NO era una almohada y el dolor de cabeza se debía a la cantidad ingente de licor ingerida la noche anterior y los sucesos posteriores a estar tan alcoholizada, con mucho cuidado intentó incorporarse para comprobar que aquello que no era una almohada, era el pecho de su esposo, con movimientos sumamente lentos se asomó de entre las cobijas para toparse con el hecho que Toshio la miraba de un modo burlón, asumiendo obviamente la resaca que ella tenía. Quiso que se la tragara la tierra, pero cuando intentó ocultarse en las cobijas nuevamente al moverse tan rápido originó unas náuseas incontrolables que la hicieron salir corriendo al baño para poder vomitar, omitiendo por un momento el hecho que estaba completamente desnuda y que su cabeza no había dejado de doler ni por un segundo.

Por eso no le gustaba tomar, más allá del hecho que la cantidad de licor que podía tolerar era poca, la resaca siempre era una pesadilla total, pero bueno, ya lo había hecho y no podía hacer nada, tan solo le quedaba asumir la realidad, había tenido sexo con su esposo, hasta dónde recordaba 2 veces, y no sabía ahora qué hacer, se incorporó lentamente intentando evitar la aparición de nuevas nauseas, estaba adolorida y no sabía hasta que punto eran rezagos del alcohol o como resultado de la noche que había tenido, en el espejo podía ver unas marcas casi moradas en su cuerpo en donde recordaba que él la había sujetado con fuerza, tomó una de las batas que había en el lugar para cubrirse, después de eso se enjuagó la boca, exhaló pesadamente el aire y con paso decidido salió del baño pues tarde o temprano iba a tener que afrontar la situación.

Amablemente su esposo le tendió un vaso con una bebida de extraño aspecto aclarándole que era para ayudarle a superar la resaca y sin más se levantó pidiéndole que se diera prisa pues se les empezaba a hacer tarde para el desayuno. La verdad ella se quedó esperando afrontar la situación pues él no le dirigió más la palabra ese día, o bueno sí lo hizo mientras desayunaban para literalmente ordenarle que comiera algo de lo que le habían servido ignorando que aunque ya no tenía dolor de cabeza las náuseas fueron sus fieles compañeras durante toda la mañana.

Y así su situación matrimonial había cambiado ligeramente, su esposo seguía igual que siempre dirigiéndole la palabra mayormente cuando estaban en público o después de tener relaciones y ella fingiendo que eran un matrimonio completamente feliz, la diferencia es que llevaban 2 meses siendo un matrimonio sexualmente activo. Vaya, 4 meses de casada y cada día ella siempre deseaba colgarse de un árbol o hacer algo para no tener que estar en esa rutina, es que hasta podía decir que incluso el sexo era una rutina, pues tan sólo la primera vez pudo asegurar que realmente lo había disfrutado y eso fue porque ella había tomado en un momento el control de la situación para poder alcanzar su clímax y así alejarse por completo de la realidad, pero más allá de decir que no tenía química con Toshio, era el hecho que él procuraba solamente su propio placer sin interesarse en el de ella.  
Las tardes de té con las otras señoras con maridos importantes solían ser bastante aburridas porque a diferencia de ella, eran un montón de mujeres criadas para ese papel, hasta un día que el cielo pareció romperse por la cantidad de lluvia que cayó, provocando algunos daños, así que una de ellas propuso que hicieran buenas acciones en la aldea para ayudar con las reparaciones.

Fue una conversación rápida con su esposo quién le dijo que se requería permiso del feudal, pero finalmente les permitieron empezar a hacer actividades para ayudar a algunos de los más necesitados. Fue así como también supo que en la academia estaban sin maestro de armas y la posición estaba vacante. Debía agradecer a los cielos que gracias a su posición, y a algunos llamados de atención de Toshio, había aprendido a ser reservada y que debía consultarlo todo primero con él, porque estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a tomar la posición, así fuera sin pago, tan solo por el hecho de poder volver a tener una kunai en sus manos y poder entrenar nuevamente. Esa misma noche, después de tener relaciones se atrevió a pedirlo.

\- ¿Toshio-sama? – musitó sin saber cómo plantear la conversación

\- Dime – le contestó él mientras dibujaba figuras en su espalda desnuda

\- En la academia hay una vacante para maestra de armas, me preguntaba si...

\- No – la interrumpió de forma tajante – No es propio de alguien de tu estatus tener un trabajo tan común

\- Pe...pero Toshio-sama – replicó omitiendo por una vez la regla de no contradecirlo y consiguiendo que sus ojos altivos se clavaran en ella – Sin una maestra de armas los resultados de los exámenes chunin podrían verse afectados

\- Lo consultaré con mi padre – le dijo tomándola por el mentón – pero tendrás que convencerme – finalizó y la besó.

Él se durmió después de esa segunda vez, mientras ella estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza al asunto, deseaba con toda su alma poder tomar el lugar en la academia pero sabía que no podía presionar el tema, tal vez temieran que por ser ella de otra aldea no entrenaría adecuadamente a los estudiantes, pero realmente quería poder hacer algo más que solo ser una esposa trofeo.

Y por estar despierta meditando eso lo sintió, desde el preciso segundo que puso un pie en el tejado de la mansión fue capaz de identificar aquel chacra que conocía casi como el suyo propio, podía percibir como él vigilaba, casi acechaba y se preguntó cuál sería el motivo que lo llevaría a hacer eso. Pero luego lo entendió, él aún no confiaba en ella, estaba allí para asegurarse que ella no hubiera arruinado nada, casi tenia deseos de ir y gritarle que no existía ningún problema. Pero esperaría un poco antes de hacerlo.

Dos días más pasaron, su solicitud aún no tenía respuesta. Cuando fue la hora de la reunión de té, hizo un kage bunshin y le dejó instrucciones claras, cuando la reunión terminara y estuviera seguro que nadie lo notaba debía irse a la habitación y esperarla en el baño. Ella aprovecharía para subir al tejado y hablar con el Hyūga, a pesar de todo no podía negarse que estaba muriendo por verlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue su saludo

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué haces vigilando mi vida Neji? – no pudo evitar que el enojo se notara en su voz y su mirada

\- Cuido que no arruines tu misión

\- Eso es un absurdo Neji, mi misión era casarme y ya lo hice

\- Hay motivos por los cuales se puede anular un matrimonio – le contestó

\- ¿La aldea está preocupada porque mi matrimonio sea anulado? – respondió completamente incrédula – pues vuelve a la aldea y diles que no hay ningún problema, el único motivo – recalcó la palabra único – por el cual se podría anular mi matrimonio ya se realizó

\- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – preguntó él en un tono molesto que le había escuchado en contadas ocasiones y nunca dirigido a ella

\- Que ya no hay marcha atrás – contestó escondiendo su mirada de los inquisitivos ojos blancos – Regresa a la aldea y diles que mi misión se cumplió de forma satisfactoria.

Bajó del tejado sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, estaba enojada porque dudaran de ella. Se dirigió a su habitación esperando a que su kage bunshin regresara. Sintió como él se retiraba de la propiedad. Aproximadamente una hora después su kage bunshin regresó a la habitación y entre los recuerdos de este pudo ver que se empezaba a hablar sobre la cercanía de los exámenes chunin.

Estaban cenando con el feudal, su esposo y una persona que no lograba reconocer, porque sí, había tenido que mejorar su habilidad de recordar caras y nombres con la cantidad de personas que ahora debía relacionarse.

\- Tenten – le habló Toshio mirándola de forma soberbia – te presento a Haruo, él es el nuevo maestro de armas de la academia

\- Es un placer – contestó mientras por dentro maldecía, era la negación directa a su solicitud – Se empieza a hablar que pronto serán los exámenes chunin.

\- Así es Tenten-senpai – se sintió extrañada ante el uso de ese sufijo – es un gran reto en este momento nivelar a los estudiantes para estar listos – hizo una pausa y observo al feudal, este asintió – Me comentaba Yoshida-sama que eres una experta en el uso de la mayor parte de las armas, sería un honor que me ayudaras a establecer las asesorías para los estudiantes que se presentarán.

\- Yo... – empezó la frase y buscó los ojos de Toshio – Si el feudal y mi esposo consideran que es beneficioso para la aldea lo haré.

\- Perfecto Tenten-senpai, el día de mañana pasaré para ultimar los detalles.

Después de un rato más de conversación, un té y un postre de limón, la cena finalizó y ella se dirigió con su esposo rumbo a sus aposentos.

\- Te dije que hablaría con mi padre – le dijo Toshio mientras empezaba a desvestirse

\- Muchas gracias Toshio-sama – contestó ella con una sonrisa – daré mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a los estudiantes.

\- Tú no darás las clases, no sería propio – le aclaró y ella asintió – pero podrás apoyar al sensei Haruo y buscar los aspectos inmediatos a mejorar en los estudiantes.

\- Por supuesto Toshio-sama

Estaba por amanecer cuando lo sintió de nuevo, Neji había regresado al tejado ¿qué ocurría ahora?


	7. Hasta luego

Esa mañana despertó con un nudo en la garganta, por una parte sentía la emoción por hacer algo medianamente parecido a ser una ninja y por otra parte quería escabullirse para ver qué ocurría y el porqué del regreso de Neji, tal vez simplemente quisieran tenerla vigilada y ya. Suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba en su guardarropa un vestido apropiado pero que no le fuera totalmente incómodo ya que planeaba volverse a subir al tejado.

El desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempos y después de este se dirigió al salón principal donde la esperaba Haruo con los expedientes de los alumnos que se presentarían ese año al examen. La idea era dar una asesoría personalizada a cada estudiante para reforzar sus habilidades y mejorar sus posibilidades de aprobar la fase previa del examen y poder llegar a la arena de combate a demostrar sus habilidades frente a las otras aldeas.

Fue una mañana provechosa de trabajo arduo, eran 12 alumnos quienes se iban a presentar y tan solo habían alcanzado a hacer un plan de entrenamiento para 4 de ellos, plan basado en reforzar en algunos sus defensas al ninjutsu, su resistencia física al taijutsu acompañado de entrenamiento de puntería.

El almuerzo estuvo acompañado de varios señores importantes de la aldea junto con sus esposas, pues en una mañana ya se sabía en toda la aldea que empezarían a prepararse para los exámenes venideros. Se dirigió al baño y realizó un kage bunshin para que asistiera al té con las señoras porque los hombres ya se habían retirado a tener su reunión privada.

Una vez estuvo segura que nadie la veía, salió por la ventana y subió al tejado para luego avanzar por este hasta el lugar en que el Hyūga se encontraba. No volteó a verla cuando se aproximó, simplemente estaba allí de pie, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

\- Quise retractarme – murmuró él, casi como si hablara solo – cuando aceptaste la misión quise ir y confesarle a la Hokage nuestra relación...

\- Es un poco tarde para que me digas eso Neji

\- Lo sé, pero tenía que decírtelo... no quise discutir contigo en el bosque ese día, ni decirte ninguna de las palabras que pronuncié, lo que quería era explicarte las razones para haberle negado nuestra relación a la Hokage, que vieras las cosas desde mi perspectiva, pero al ver que actuabas como una niña pequeña noté que tú no habías entendido la gravedad de la misión y simplemente te estabas dejando llevar por un capricho

\- Mis sentimientos por ti jamás fueron un capricho

\- Yo no dije eso, lo que dije es que no entendiste la gravedad de la situación. La aldea no está preparada para una guerra y mucho menos si dicha guerra era tan fácil de evitar, es simple lógica.

\- Neji, no voy a repetir esta discusión – él sonrió de medio lado de un modo casi burlón pero ausente, se preguntó el motivo de dicha sonrisa y obviamente hacia quién iba dirigida. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que él iba a ofrecer.

\- Yo tampoco planeo discutir nada Tenten, solo te aclaraba un punto – exhaló pesadamente y dio un paso alejándose – siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas

\- Neji, por favor – susurró ella casi como una súplica – las cosas cambiaron

\- Fue duro entender lo que dijiste sobre tu matrimonio – algo como un gruñido salió de su garganta – yo era el único hombre de tu vida, así como tú eres la única mujer de mi vida.

\- Ya lo dijiste antes, no se puede devolver el tiempo y retractar aquellas decisiones que nos tienen hoy aquí.

\- Así es, solo me queda desear que seas feliz y que ese hombre pueda brindarte todo lo que yo no puedo

Eran sus palabras finales y ella lo sabía, así que lo abrazó, un último abrazo antes de tener que soltarlo para siempre. No podría decir cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente y tampoco fue consciente de quien inició el beso, pero sí fue plenamente consciente que se estaba profundizando y que notaba que cada uno de sus sentidos reaccionaba a la suave caricia que le prodigaba Neji en su mejilla y sentía un hormigueo en el lugar de su cintura donde él apoyaba su otra mano. Lentamente sus manos empezaron a descender desatando el haori de Neji, subiendo su camisilla de red buscando sentir su piel y acariciarle la espalda, esa química que sentía con él no la había logrado con su esposo, quería recordar una última vez lo que era hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba antes de regresar a sus rutinarias noches. Podía notar la indecisión de él, aunque estaba segura que lo deseaba tanto o más que ella, pero se resistía, así que logró inmiscuir una mano en la parte baja de su pantalón para acariciarle la entrepierna y todas las defensas desaparecieron, ahora él la empezó a desvestir a ella. Debía admitir que le parecía completamente incorrecto lo que estaban haciendo pero no le importaba ni quería detenerse.

El haori de Neji fue una alfombrilla perfecta para acostarse sobre esta, él la recostó allí mientras la besaba vehementemente por todo el cuerpo, ella solo podía arquearse al sentir el contacto ferviente y anhelado de sus labios, y fue así como en medio de un tejado donde podían ser descubiertos por la seguridad de la mansión que hicieron el amor, olvidando por unos momentos la realidad que los esperaba y que los golpeó porque ese era el adiós definitivo.

\- Espero que seas muy feliz Tenten – fueron sus palabras de despedida.

Volvió a ponerse el vestido y fue a su habitación, en donde el kage bunshin desde hace un rato la estaba esperando. Tomó una ducha controlando sus ganas de llorar y con el fin de aplacar un poco la ansiedad y culpa que empezó a sentir por lo que había hecho, tras esto decidió ir a caminar por la mansión por esos pasillos infinitos mientras pasaba el tiempo.

\- Yoshida-sama – la llamó uno de los criados cuando ella estaba a punto de ir a recorrer uno de los jardines traseros – es hora de la cena

\- Gracias

Después de la cena, que transcurrió en total normalidad, Toshio y el feudal se reunieron. Su mente aún estaba inquieta así que volvió a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos.

Escuchó unas voces discutiendo, reconocía la voz de su suegro y la de su esposo, pero las otras voces en la habitación le eran desconocidas, con mucho cuidado se acercó a la habitación entrecerrada y alcanzó a divisar al Raikage y el feudal, su esposo y otra persona que no reconocía estaban de espalda.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto el Raikage impaciente

\- Pronto empezaremos, usted no se preocupe – contestó el feudal en lo que parecía un intento por calmarlo

\- Aun no entiendo cómo nos ayudara nada de esto, es absurdo

\- Tendremos a la aldea en nuestras manos, eso es todo lo que debe importar

\- No debí prestarme para esto, esa pobre chica no tiene la culpa de nada

\- No teníamos otra opción Raikage-sama, le recuerdo que era vital para nosotros tener un ninja de esa aldea, además que si usted no se prestaba para esto mi familia retiraría sus donaciones a la aldea... ¿Debo recordarle que la mitad de sus ingresos son de nuestra familia? – una leve pausa al tiempo que un vaso sonaba – Los dos sabemos que Konoha debe pagar todo lo que ha hecho

Sin notarlo estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta y la mirada del Raikage se posó en ella por una microfracción de segundo. No tuvo otra opción que huir del lugar con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz mientras agradecía que ya no se perdía en esos recorridos e intentaba que todo lo que escuchó adquiriera algún sentido. Se detuvo cuando estuvo en sus aposentos, y apresuradamente se preparó para meterse entre las cobijas pretendiendo que llevaba largo rato ahí. Aproximadamente unos 10 minutos después Toshio entró en la habitación.

\- Hoy debatimos algo interesante con mi padre – ella hizo a un lado el libro, pensando cual sería su defensa si efectivamente había sido descubierta

\- ¿Llegaron a alguna decisión acertada?

\- Sí, la diplomacia siempre ha sido importante para mantener las buenas relaciones en las aldeas – eso no sonaba para nada como lo que había escuchado – Por lo tanto aprovecharemos la proximidad de los exámenes y en 2 meses nosotros seremos la comitiva que los acompañe.

Le tomó un segundo para procesar la información, los exámenes eran en Konoha, por lo tanto irían de visita a su aldea. Sonrió ante la noticia y Toshio la besó.


	8. Visita

**Neji POV**

_Ambos tenían la ropa empapada y estaban de paso mojando el mueble, pero poco o nada importaba_ _; ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras se besaban profundamente, sus manos se dedicaban a acariciarla en la espalda, repasando de vez en cuando ese redondo trasero que le encantaba. Ella suspiraba y gemía mientras empezaba a quitarle la parte superior de su vestimenta, que cayó pesadamente en algún lugar de la sala y él no se quedó atrás para hacer lo mismo, viéndola_ _tiritar_ _un poco cuando la prenda desapareció y su piel entró en contacto con el aire frío._

_Agarrándola fuertemente de la cadera se puso de pie, ella enredó las piernas en su cintura al tiempo que él empezaba a caminar con rumbo a la habitación_

Se despertó de repente lanzando un golpe a la pared que tembló momentáneamente mientras veía el reloj en la habitación; todo indicaba que había dormido poco menos de 4 horas pero sabía plenamente que no iba a ser capaz de continuar descansando. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tenten POV**

Esos dos meses habían pasado un poco más lento de lo que ella hubiese querido, pero sin duda mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Los estudiantes que se presentarían al examen habían mejorado bastante con las asesorías que ella pudo ofrecer de ninjutsu y taijutsu, y gracias a Haruo con motivos netamente demostrativos, tuvo también la oportunidad de usar un par de jutsus básicos de invocación de armas y demostrar su puntería. Podía jurar que desde ese día las señoras importantes del té la veían con una mezcla de miedo y respeto.

Tras unas últimas semanas ajetreadas antes del viaje en las que solía sentirse de mal genio y agotada no pudo evitar preguntarse si la visita a la aldea realmente era por una semana pues a juzgar por la cantidad de equipaje parecía que se iban a hospedar como un año, mínimo. Recordó todos sus años como kunoichi, todas las misiones en las que tenía que viajar por días que se extendían a veces a semanas y en los cuales su equipaje consistía en una pequeña mochila en la que milagrosamente cabía todo lo que necesitaba. Sonrió tristemente pensando que deseaba irse por su cuenta a Konoha, saltando de árbol en árbol mientras sentía el viento en el rostro, pero sabía que su petición sería negada nada más hacerla y solo se ganaría un regaño por lo que mejor optó por guardar silencio.

Observó por enésima vez por la ventana del carruaje mientras ingresaban a la aldea, como si esperara que las cosas cambiaran por esta simple acción, pensó que tal vez reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos le ayudaría a seguir adelante pero se equivocó, los extrañaba más que nunca. Lentamente se bajaron quedando frente a la comitiva que los estaba esperando.

 _Neji_ pensó ella sosteniendo por poco tiempo la mirada que le dirigía antes de esquivarla, él estaba en la comitiva que escoltaría su visita a la aldea y sin duda alguna la idea no le agradaba del todo. No sabía cómo comportarse, en la aldea de su esposo había aprendido a actuar de una determinada forma pues nadie nunca la conoció, pero allí en su hogar natal, frente a sus amigos y la Hokage se sentía incapaz de seguir usando la máscara que acostumbraba. Quería sonreír con sinceridad y correr abrazar a todos los allí presentes, pero debía comportarse según su rango ahora, probablemente podía dejar de decir Tsunade-sama pues ya no era su líder, pero no se sentía una igual con ella.

Su mente divagaba levemente sobre aprovechar que estaba de nuevo en la aldea para desaparecer y huir de su matrimonio con aquellos ojos blancos fijos en ella, pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo y que cuando su esposo dijera que la visita finalizaba ella sin objetar nada lo seguiría para volver a su hogar actual. _No puedes_ _derrumbarte_ se dijo a sí misma, levantando la mirada y encarando a los presentes. La mirada de Neji parecía decirle algo bastante similar, casi parecía que le estaba suplicando que no era el momento de derrumbarse, una promesa muda de un futuro mejor para ambos aunque les costara, pero no era el momento.

\- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Toshio a su lado rompiendo el silencio – Es un placer volver a verla Tsunade, sigue usted viéndose tan joven como la recordaba

\- ¡Toshio!, es un gusto volver a verle – contestó ella sonriendo – espero disfruten de su visita, he dispuesto a los mejores ninjas para su servicio – hizo un leve ademán con la mano señalando a Neji, Shikamaru y Shino – los acompañaremos hasta su vivienda para que puedan instalarse y si gustan asearse un poco antes de la cena que se preparó en celebración de su boda, espero no le moleste que me haya tomado el atrevimiento

\- Ni más faltaba, de seguro Tenten apreciará poder compartir un poco de tiempo con sus antiguos amigos, ¿cierto querida?

\- Claro Toshio-sama – dijo ella en un tono poco más alto que un susurro.

Tsunade intento no mostrarse afectada por la frialdad de la respuesta de Tenten y disimuladamente miró de reojo a Neji evaluando su reacción, él tan solo miraba fijo a la nada con una expresión indescifrable

\- Por aquí – indicó la Hokage empezando a caminar

Deseaba separarse del agarre posesivo que Toshio tenía sobre ella y rezagarse un poco para poder hablar con Shikamaru o con Shino, pero el modo en que la sujetaba era una amenaza para que por nada del mundo se le ocurriera apartarse de su lado, así que resignada igualó su paso y anduvo junto a él.

Shino caminaba junto a Shikamaru detrás de ellos, mientras Neji iba adelante guiándolos, Tsunade y Toshio parloteaban sobre el comercio y los exámenes chunin que estaban ad portas de empezar. Debía admitir que aquella casa solo la había visto de lejos y nunca se imaginó que ella se hospedaría allí. Aunque años atrás se habría sentido deslumbrada por el tamaño y el lujo, estaba tan acostumbrada al nivel de su actual hogar que en ese sentido ya nada la sorprendía. Lo que sí la sorprendió y casi la molestó fue que su esposo no esperara a estar seguros que estaban solos para buscar algo de intimidad. "Casualmente" la besó un poco más profundo de lo debido y le puso la mano en el trasero antes que la última persona saliera del lugar, que no era una coincidencia que fuera Neji, pudo ver claramente cómo aunque estaba de espalda desviaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños saliendo del lugar dando un portazo.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Neji POV**

Sí, estuvo mal hecho lo que hizo. Sabía que podían relevarlo de la misión si una queja era interpuesta con la Hokage, pero aun así no pudo evitar dar ese portazo. ¡Maleducado! Esa palabra era aplicable a ambos, a él por dar ese golpe con la puerta y a Toshio por ese inapropiado beso antes de estar seguro que se encontraba a solas con su esposa. Le quedaba claro que estaba marcando territorio frente a él, así como el día de la boda los interrumpió mientras bailaban. Exhaló pesadamente, dirigiéndose al lugar en que estaba Shikamaru que empezaba a explicarles el plan de vigilancia para el lugar. Maldecía internamente por solicitar esa misión.

_Estaba de mal humor y era evidente, definitivamente podía notar que la Hokage estaba dándole misiones absurdas y no relacionadas con su nuevo rango que lo sacaban de sus casillas; además tenía la sensación que algo más ocurría, ella le ocultaba algo y quería enviarlo fuera de la aldea pero no le daba la explicación. Aunque se había unido a_ _ANBU_ _y mantenía ocupado había ido al campo de entrenamiento, esforzándose al máximo hasta quedar agotado, entre más cansado estuviera menos probabilidad tenía de soñar, últimamente sus sueños lo tenían trastornado, fue así que vio algo raro: los encargados de remodelar y adecuar las casas de la aldea se dirigían a toda velocidad al sector reservado para las visitas importantes; entonces lo entendió, el motivo por el que Tsunade ahora lo quería fuera de la aldea, Tenten y su esposo iban a estar en Konoha. Sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage_

_\- Quiero estar presente en la visita del hijo del feudal y su esposa a la aldea – fueron sus palabras nada más entrar_

_-¿De qué estás hablando Neji? – la voz de Tsunade tenía un tono innegable de sorpresa_

_-Sé que ellos estarán de visita en la aldea, puedo asumir que por los exámenes, así que yo estaré presente ese día – su voz no daba lugar a replicas_

_Finalmente la rubia con una mirada_ _aprehensiva_ _accedió._

El plan de Shikamaru era sencillo, con una rotación de turnos adecuada para brindar seguridad 24 horas sin descuidar el descanso, eso en el caso que los visitantes estuvieran en la casa, para los combates y cuando estuvieran recorriendo la aldea inicialmente dos de ellos los acompañarían, pero en el momento que regresaran uno se adelantaría para revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la casa.  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tenten POV**

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido; se encontraba ya perfectamente vestida y arreglada para la velada que les esperaba, se observó en el espejo una vez más recordando el día de su boda, pues era una extraña la que le devolvía los gestos, en su cabello nuevamente le habían hecho un peinado muy elaborado y un maquillaje demasiado sobrecargado. Sonrío de la forma en que ya era usual y se dirigió a la salida donde su esposo la esperaba con impaciencia.

-Te ves hermosa – fue su saludo mientras le tendía el brazo para que ella lo tomara y empezar a caminar fuera de allí

-Muchas gracias Toshio-sama – contestó tomando su lugar.

El camino fue largo, pero Toshio por primera vez desde que se casaron estaba haciéndole preguntas, señalaba lugares, preguntaba que eran y ella le contestaba; la aldea no había cambiado desde que se había ido; en otros trayectos le preguntaba dónde vivía antes o en qué dirección quedaba la academia, le pedía que le contara historias de ella y demás, si obviaba el hecho que sentía a Neji vigilando los pasos que ellos daban, fue una charla amena y agradable, aunque reconocía que parecía más la conversación de una pareja que está empezando a salir, que la de un matrimonio.


	9. Grato recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Este capítulo es mayormente un flashback y tiene lemon que varía de POV, por lo que estos estarán solo señalados con .-.-.-.-.-.- pero sin ponerle el nombre para no cortar tanto la lectura.

Los observaba desde el tejado, a Tenten y su esposo caminar como un par de novios en su primera cita, contándose historias y riendo tontamente, en algún punto del camino Toshio se detuvo, recogió una rosa de un jardín y se la puso a ella en la oreja mientras le daba un tímido beso y continuaban caminando ¡Tenten odiaba las rosas!

Las caminatas que él y Tenten tomaban cuando estaban juntos nunca fueron como la escena que ahora presenciaba, ellos eran compañeros de equipo, eran amigos y luego fueron pareja en secreto, las caminatas con charlas insulsas y sonrisas bobaliconas eran para otros, de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo el primer año la castaña y él se la pasaban discutiendo, y es que precisamente discutiendo fue que todo empezó.

_Todo fue muy surreal la primera vez que ocurrió, discutían sobre la_ _invulnerabilidad_ _de su_ _byakugan_ _, ella le recordaba que tenía un punto ciego y él en su eterno orgullo decía que con el entrenamiento había logrado superarlo, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca cuando ella había dado un paso más y había chocado sus labios, por un instante creyó que Tenten había tropezado pero el color rojo de sus mejillas y el sinfín de excusas atropelladas que salieron de su boca le dejaron claro que fue completamente intencional, pero antes siquiera de procesar lo que había ocurrido ella huyó, dejándolo solo en el campo. La siguiente vez que se vieron ella actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido por lo que le siguió la cuerda y cuando nuevamente estaban enfrascados en una discusión, esta vez sobre las desventajas del_ _ninjutsu_ _frente al taijutsu fue él quien decidió acortar la distancia y conseguir algo más que un choque de labios, fue un beso suave y lento que demostraba la inexperiencia de ambos pero prolongado; el silencio tras esta acción no se disolvió, él no sabía qué decir al respecto y ella tenía cara de no poder recordar ni su nombre, así que cada uno se dirigió a su casa sin decir una palabra. Al principio las cosas eran así, finalizaban discusiones en las que estaban acalorados con besos sin hablar al respecto, hasta que simplemente se cansaron de buscar una razón para besarse, a fin de cuentas no la necesitaban ¿o sí?_

Exhaló el aire pesadamente, un ligero grito de Tenten lo sobresaltó para luego descubrir que había empezado a lloviznar, el agua solamente asustaba a los cobardes y a las mujeres maquilladas o con peinados elaborados, Tenten clasificaba en la segunda categoría, sonrió de medio lado pensando que Toshio probablemente también, iba a bajar del tejado para indicarles donde podían resguardarse mientras lograban solventar el asunto del agua para que llegaran a la reunión pero no fue necesario, Tenten ya se encontraba bajo techo y la pequeña brisa con agua desapareció tan rápido como apareció, la pareja bajo él continuó su camino acelerando el paso para no ser sorprendidos nuevamente.

La lluvia le gustaba, era buena para activar la circulación en el cuerpo, ayudaba a detener a los gallinas y por sobretodo le traía gratos recuerdos.

_El sol estaba en su punto máximo, el día podía catalogarse como el más caliente del año pero eso no les impediría a ellos entrenar. A decir verdad el clima no era un factor que tuvieran mucho en cuenta pues las batallas no se_ _libraban_ _únicamente en primavera._

_La tarde se transformó rápidamente en un borrón de tiempo y antes de darse cuenta estaban empezando a caer grandes gotas de agua en toda la aldea._

_\- ¡Deberíamos detenernos! – le gritó Tenten desde donde se encontraba, sin contestar se acercó de un salto y le recordó que simplemente era agua – Neji – musitó ella lentamente – podríamos enfermar si nos quedamos bajo la lluvia – el sopesó sus palabras dándole finalmente la razón._

_Simplemente detuvieron el entrenamiento y se dirigieron a la casa de ella que era la más cercana; tras una larga discusión sobre la irresponsabilidad que sería que él siguiera_ _mojándose_ _y se fuera hasta los terrenos del Clan que eran en la otra punta de la aldea, la castaña había logrado convencerlo para que entrara a la residencia y esperara a que el tiempo mejorara._

_Su ropa se encontraba empapada y escurriendo agua pero su orgullo le impedía quejarse al respecto, fue Tenten quien le comunicó que podía darse una ducha caliente mientras ponía la ropa a secar y él se rehusó diciendo que estaba bien así, dando inicio a otra discusión, él la besó, ella devolvió el beso con tal pasión que le fue imposible no_ _igualarse_ _a esta y evitar que su mano, la cual solía estar apoyada en la cintura, bajara y se apoyara en su trasero para apretarlo levemente y hacer más cercano el abrazo, si es que eso era posible. La sorpresa en ella fue visible, aunque no había ninguna señal de desaprobación, todo lo contrario, ella empezó a acariciarle el pecho por sobre la ropa mojada y luego a_ _inmiscuirlas_ _por debajo de esta_.

_\- De... deberías quitarte la ropa – le insistió nuevamente quitándole la parte superior de su traje – para ponerla a secar_

_-_ _Hmmmm_ _– buscó nuevamente sus labios y retiró una de sus manos del trasero de ella y la dirigió a sus senos, pero sin ser su intención tocarlos, solamente para soltar los botones de la blusa que ella tenía puesta – creo que tú también deberías._

_Al sentir que la prenda era abierta y como si hubiese recordado algo, Tenten se separó de él, estaba completamente sonrojada, su sonrojo se extendía por su cuello y lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su pecho, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y la respiración acelerada. Iba a huir, lo notaba en la forma que de repente empezó a parpadear, era exactamente igual que el día que ella lo besó por primera vez, se había atrevido a cruzar el límite pero una vez descubría que podía ser castigada por ello se escondía y luego_ _fingiría_ _que nada había pasado._

_El pie izquierdo de ella dio un paso atrás y él dio un paso al frente tomándola nuevamente de la cintura y besándola apasionadamente._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Era un sueño, estaba segura que era un sueño. En cualquier momento la alarma sonaría y ella_ _maldeciría_ _a todos sus antepasados por despertar sola en la cama y en la mejor parte de lo que soñaba, pero se sentía tan bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿era un pecado decir que estaba disfrutando el sueño y no quería que la mañana llegara?_

_Un ligero gemido escapó de su garganta y un escalofrío le recorrió la parte superior del cuerpo al dejar de tener puesta la blusa empapada, el Neji de ese sueño le gustaba, no discutía tanto como el de la vida real y se mostraba un poco más dispuesto, el real jamás había sido capaz de tocarle el trasero de la forma en que este lo había hecho y mucho menos le habría quitado el sostén al tiempo que la blusa ni besaría sus senos de la forma en que ese Neji hacía en ese momento._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Era espectacular, la mujer que tenía en frente y que ahora_ _corroboraba_ _que iba vestida con ropa demasiado grande para ese maravilloso cuerpo, levantó la mirada y la vio completamente extasiada, así que continuó besando sus senos lentamente mientras empezaba a soltarle el también empapado pantalón, ella no oponía resistencia, incluso una vez le quitó el pantalón, la cordura lo había abandonado, la siempre molesta voz en su cabeza que lo juzgaba todo el tiempo y le decía lo bueno y lo malo, en lugar de gritar como solía hacer, estaba apagada, sentía que iba a explotar, quería hacer aquello con lo que había soñado tantas veces y por lo cual despertaba con un terrible dolor en su entrepierna, saciar aquel instinto que Tenten le despertaba últimamente con sus besos y por lo que notaba no era él el único que lo deseaba._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Estaba en la mitad de la sala, solamente con las bragas puestas y con Neji besándola con una pasión sobrehumana, sentía su intimidad húmeda y palpitante, ligeras punzadas la hacían gemir como si de esa forma él fuera a comprender que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, aunque ya que el Neji de ese sueño se mostraba tan dispuesto debería sacar ventaja, lentamente se apartó de él, era su turno de_ _desvestirlo_ _. La parte superior del traje estaba en algún lugar de la sala pero aún tenía una_ _camisilla_ _de red que le arrancó en un movimiento ágil, como si de un objeto_ _estorboso_ _se tratase, pasó la mano sobre el bulto que se marcaba en el pantalón del Hyūga y él emitió un sonido que se asemejaba a un gruñido, lo que la animó a hacerlo de nuevo, repitió la acción un par de veces y decidió que el pantalón a él le sobraba, soltó el cinturón y la prenda cayó pesadamente al suelo, Neji fue a besarla nuevamente pero ella se alejó, lo tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación._

_Él estaba acostado y ella sentada a horcajadas encima suyo, antes de_ _acostarlo_ _en la cama le había quitado los calzoncillos y sentada de esa forma podía_ _rozarlo_ _lentamente para lograr que ambos emitieran gemidos de placer, la mirada de Neji era animal, sus ojos blancos en aquel momento eran casi grises, pero aunque disfrutaba la posición se sentía insegura de qué hacer, a esas alturas del sueño solía despertar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_No lo podía soportar más, se sentía un depredador que era tentado por su presa, una presa que le decía que le podría dar caza, pero no aún, y su instinto devorador quería_ _descontrolarse_ _. Le gustaba lo que sentía con ella sentada sobre él, con ella dándole ese delicioso roce, pero quería más, impaciente la acercó para poder besarla y_ _girarlos_ _en la cama quedando él arriba, se alejó para retirarle las bragas que tenía puestas y volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla, bajó una de sus manos para_ _inmiscuirla_ _en su intimidad, arrancándole un sonoro gemido y notando que estaba completamente mojada, alguna vez escuchó a otros hombres comentar que eso significaba que se estaban haciendo las cosas bien y que podía dar el paso que seguía._

_\- ¿Tenten? – susurró mientras buscaba las_ _ultimas_ _gotas de cordura que le quedaban, ella por respuesta lo besó mientras subía un poco la cadera para indicarle que podía continuar. De una estocada se hundió, disfrutando la maravillosa sensación pero ella emitió un ligero quejido que le hizo abrir los ojos – ¿te lastimé? – preguntó recobrando el sentido, ella negó con la cabeza pero fue incapaz de moverse, el sentido común había regresado a él y decidió salir de su interior pero ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y se movió de modo tal que pudiera darle otra estocada. Y ahí pereció otra vez su sentido común, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, sus embestidas eran apremiantes y los gritos de ella lo_ _instaban_ _a no detenerse hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de ella se llenaba de pequeños espasmos, consiguiendo que él lograra su clímax._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En algún momento durante su sueño le había suplicado a ese Neji que volviera a tener sexo con ella, tenía que aprovechar antes de despertar. Había sido un sueño espectacular, ahora que estaba despierta observó a su alrededor y se estiró para poderse levantar, sentía todo su cuerpo un poco adolorido pero nada que un shinobi no pudiera soportar, se sentó en la cama y observó la habitación, en el suelo se encontraban las bragas de su sueño y los calzoncillos de Neji._

_Aun incapaz de asimilarlo se giró para ver al otro lado de la cama el largo cabello del_ _Hyūga_ _esparcido por la almohada y parte del colchón._

_-_ _Ne_ _... Neji – él se giró en la cama y se quedó observándola en silencio – Lo de anoche no fue un sueño ¿verdad? – él negó lentamente con la cabeza y ella abrió los ojos anonadada._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Aquellos ojos chocolate lo vieron con incredulidad y su boca se movía de arriba abajo como un pez fuera del agua, fue su turno de darle un beso corto y recordarle que debían ir a entrenar._

Que lejanos tiempos aquellos, y que resfriado el que había atrapado pues su ropa no se había secado pero igual se la puso, recordaba también a su consciencia reprocharle todo el tiempo siguiente lo que había pasado, así como ahora le reprochaba que por imbécil la había perdido y debía servirles de guardaespaldas a ella y su esposo.


	10. La recepción

Antes de llegar al salón y haciendo que pareciera un accidente, se quitó la rosa que Toshio le había puesto en la oreja, las rosas le recordaban los funerales y no le gustaban.

Llegaron al lugar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron una fiesta en el salón de la aldea, o bueno, al menos desde antes que ella se fuera. El salón estaba decorado de forma hermosa, muy similar a las decoraciones puestas en un matrimonio pero un poco más festivo. En la tarima se encontraba la mesa principal con el espacio reservado para ella y Toshio, junto a ellos se iban a sentar Tsunade, Gai y uno de los miembros del consejo de la aldea.

\- ¡Toshio, Tenten! - saludó desde la mesa Tsunade - Bienvenidos

\- Muchas gracias Tsunade - se dirigieron a la mesa designada sin detenerse a saludar a nadie aún - Es un placer estar aquí.

\- Tenten, estás hermosa - le dijo Tsunade dándole un abrazo rápido - Por favor siéntense.

Desde la mesa aprovechó para por fin dar un vistazo a los invitados, podía ver a Hinata y Hanabi con otros Hyūga en una mesa, en otra estaban los senseis de los equipos y los maestros de la academia, en otras mesas estaba los clanes Yamanaka, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka y demás pero sin los jóvenes, ellos estaban en otra mesa Ino, Sakura, Sai, Chōji, Naruto, Lee y Kiba, se notaba que la reunión era muy importante pues todos los clanes de la aldea estaban allí.

\- ¡Atención! - dijo en voz alta Tsunade, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio - Esta es una reunión muy especial para todos, hoy por fin conmemoramos la unión de la aldea de la Hoja con la aldea del Rayo, alianza que hemos logrado mediante el feliz matrimonio de Toshio y Tenten.

Todos aplaudieron y Toshio se puso de pie para hablarles a todos

\- Muchas gracias Tsunade, ha sido un honor que nos hayan organizado esta reunión. - hizo una pausa y levantó la copa de champaña - He sido muy afortunado de tener una esposa tan bella e inteligente como lo es Tenten - le tendió la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie a su lado, con la copa en su mano para brindar - Y esta unión nos ayudará a todos a ser cada vez mejores, por favor brindemos por mi esposa, por nuestro matrimonio y por nuestras aldeas ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! - dijeron los asistentes al unísono y él le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla

La cena fue servida y después de esto algunos de los líderes de los clanes se acercaron a su mesa a presentar sus respetos, en un momento que tuvo que ir al baño una emboscaba la atacó. Hinata, Ino y Sakura entraron al baño también y pusieron el cerrojo a la puerta.

\- Hola chicas - saludó sabiendo lo que le esperaba

\- Ningún hola ni nada - le recriminó Ino - ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos que enterarnos de tu matrimonio por la Hokage y no por ti? ¡Se supone que eramos amigas!

\- Fue algo imprevisto - intentó justificarse

\- ¿Por qué no me pidieron a mí que hiciera esa misión? - preguntó Sakura - Tu esposo es muy apuesto, está como quiere

\- ¡Así es! Debieron darnos la opción de hacer esa misión - se quejó Ino - yo me ofrezco voluntaria - ella negó con la cabeza intentando no decirle que ojalá pudieran devolver el tiempo y hacer eso realidad

\- Chicas, la elección de la persona fue de Tsunade y ella tuvo sus motivos...

\- ¡Pero cuéntanos algo! -reclamó la rubia casi en un grito - ¿Es bueno en la cama?

\- ¡Ino! - la reprendió Hinata poniéndose completamente roja - ¿te has adaptado bien a tu nueva vida?

\- Ha sido diferente, pero parte de las habilidades de una kunoichi son el saber adaptarnos cualquier circunstancia

\- ¡Bah! Deja la respuesta del manual para otros, a nosotras no nos puedes engañar ¿si lo tiene grande? - en ese momento tocaron a la puerta del baño

\- Tenten... - la tímida voz de Hinata era difícil de escuchar mientras Ino y Sakura discutían sobre Toshio y cuál de las dos hubiera sido capaz de conquistarlo si se lo encontraban en la calle - yo sé un poco sobre lo que es empezar a adaptarse a otra aldea y otras costumbres - los golpes en la puerta fueron más insistentes - si quieres puedes hablar conmigo... o de pronto nos podamos ver en la aldea de la Arena

\- Gracias Hinata - y lo decía en serio - de pronto en un futuro hagamos una visita a esa aldea.

Ante los insistentes golpes abrió la puerta y aprovechó para escapar de regreso a la mesa, meditando por el camino que Hinata llevaba ya 1 año comprometida con el Kazekage de la Arena, en un constante ir y venir entre aldeas mientras dejaban todo listo para su traslado permanente a ese lugar. Suspiró, había sobrevivido la primera emboscada de sus amigas.

Un rato más tarde la música sonó y ellos hicieron el primer baile. La verdad era bastante similar al día de su matrimonio con la diferencia que esta vez sí conocía a las personas con las que bailaba y las conversaciones giraron en torno a su nueva vida de casada.

\- La flor de la juventud fluye en ti ¡Estás radiante! - Lee siempre tan efusivo mientras intentaba seguir los pasos de baile

\- Gracias Lee, tú también te ves... - dudó un momento el adjetivo - en forma

\- ¡Gracias! Con Gai-sensei estamos entrenando duro, no podemos dejar que la llama de la juventud se extinga

\- ¿Me permites a esta bella dama?

\- Por supuesto Gai-sensei - él hizo una reverencia y le besó la mano - Te dejo en las mejores manos Tenten

\- Gracias Lee - tomó la mano de su sensei - Es un lindo traje formal a juego el que escogieron con Lee - le comentó intentando no reír porque realmente era muy de ellos usar algo tan llamativo

\- ¡Así es mi bella flor! Es cómodo y no impide los movimientos - dijo mientras daba una voltereta en medio de la pista para demostrarlo, ella soltó una carcajada

\- Es algo muy muy importante - le dio la razón pensando en todos sus incómodos kimonos

\- Pero no estamos aquí por mí, hoy celebramos tu matrimonio Tenten - hizo una pausa y puso cara seria - el tiempo está pasando y todos vamos siguiendo nuestros caminos, es bueno ver a una excelente kunoichi como tú alcanzar sus logros

\- Muchas gracias Gai-sensei, es un honor para mí servir a mi aldea

\- ¡La flor de la juventud no se debe extinguir! Solo nos falta Neji, para que esté el equipo reunido nuevamente

\- Neji está de servicio sensei

\- ¡Tonterías! Los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea están en este lugar. No pasará nada porque él venga a bailar contigo unos minutos. Por los viejos tiempos

No alcanzó a decir una frase completa para detenerlo, Gai se había retirado dejándola sola en medio de la pista de baile. Iba a aprovechar la situación para sentarse a descansar un momento cuando Chōji se acercó a ella pidiéndole bailar. Ella sonrió y asintió. Estaban meciéndose acompasadamente cuando Gai los interrumpió

\- ¡Aquí está! - le dio un empujón a Neji y Chōji se hizo a un lado. Podía sentir que el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento - no se queden ahí ¡a bailar!

\- Neji - saludó ella

\- Tenten - fue su simple respuesta mientras le extendía la mano, ella la tomó y empezaron el baile

\- Yo... ese día todavía no sabía que vendríamos a la aldea - le susurró sin verlo, pues podía sentir un par de ojos clavados en ellos

\- Tsunade no quería que yo estuviera en la aldea para esta visita

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Yo solicité la misión - sonrió tristemente - tal vez soy masoquista

\- Neji, yo... - ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería decirle, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho más pues una tos fingida hizo que parara

\- ¿Puedo tener la próxima pieza? - era Toshio quien la había interrumpido - Me gustaría recuperar a mi esposa si no es mucha molestia

\- Por supuesto, yo debo retomar mis labores - Neji la soltó y se retiró del salón

\- ¿La estás pasando bien? - le preguntó mientras la abrazaba para empezar a mecerlos al compás de la melodía

\- Estoy un poco cansada - confesó, el día se le había hecho eterno - ¿y tú?

\- Tus amigas son un poco... - hizo una pausa observando alrededor - efusivas

\- Sí, algunas de ellas no conocen la prudencia - contestó pensando en Ino y Sakura que debieron acribillarlo a preguntas - Creo que hoy hemos bailado con la mayoría de los presentes

\- Así es, incluso con aquellos que deberían estar en sus lugares asignados

\- No estaba planeado, Toshio-sama - se disculpó automáticamente - mi sensei insistió pues es poco probable que el equipo alguna vuelva a reunirse

\- ¿Les dijiste que fuiste parte del entrenamiento de los estudiantes que se presentaran al examen? - la sostuvo del mentón mirándola de forma amenazadora, ella negó con la cabeza - buena chica - y le dio un beso en la frente.

Había algo en lo que ella no lograba definirse, Toshio no era un ninja o al menos eso era lo que decían y claramente no se dedicaba a ello. Pero muchas veces la forma de moverse sin que nadie lo escuchara, su mirada amenazante en algunas ocasiones, su fuerza y resistencia física gritaban a los cuatro vientos que tenía el entrenamiento, pero no podía asegurar cuál sería su nivel. La conversación que había alcanzado a espiar resonaba en su cabeza.


	11. Los exámenes

Esa mañana se sentía cansada, no como después de un entrenamiento o hacer ejercicio, no, esa no era la sensación. Extrañamente sentía su cuerpo un poco más pesado de lo normal. Casi se sentía como aquella vez que había bebido de más, pero en toda la noche había tomado 2 copas de champaña y de resto había optado por agua. Desde la noche en que se emborrachó Toshio le había advertido con severidad que ese tipo de incidentes no podían repetirse pues "no eran propios", y además a ella realmente no le gustaba tomar, por lo tanto siempre vigilaba cuidadosamente la cantidad de copas que llevaba.

Quería seguir acostada con la esperanza que el malestar desapareciera pero era imposible, sería una mañana agitada pues ese día empezaban los exámenes, por fin podría ver un resultado real a sus esfuerzos y rogaba por dentro que estos fueran óptimos, de esa forma era posible que le dejaran continuar con esa labor.

Salió de la cama lentamente, sentía un inexplicable sabor como metálico en la boca, de pronto se hubiera mordido dormida. Tomó una ducha con calma y al salir de esta revisó el sinfín de ropa que le habían empacado para el viaje, nada realmente cómodo, escogió un vestido ligeramente ajustado de color amarillo,pues había visto sobre la cama el traje que su esposo iba a usar y era pertinente combinar con él.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a la arena en la que se realizarían los combates, en el camino tuvieron una ligera conversación sobre el clima de la aldea y cómo se podía percibir en el aire el ambiente competitivo que había.

\- Es importante – empezó a hablar Toshio antes que llegaran al lugar – que nadie sepa que apoyaste el entrenamiento de nuestros participantes – ella asintió, le daba un poco de tristeza no poder darles una charla motivacional – en esta aldea conocen tu especialidad y estilo de pelea, no queremos que crean que eso es una ventaja.

La arena estaba empezando a llenarse, como representantes de otra aldea sus puestos estaban reservados, en primera fila, era una vista privilegiada de los combates, solo equiparable a la vista que debía tener Tsunade desde su palco. La bienvenida y presentación de los participantes fue rápida, así como la explicación de las reglas de los combates, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de participantes que habían aprobado la fase inicial, se harían 4 combates por día, si algún combate se extendía más allá del tiempo que se había destinado el ultimo combate que estuviese programado para ese día sería re agendado para el primer turno al día siguiente, dando un total de 18 combates, 4 días y medio, otras de las reglas eran que estaba prohibido herir mortalmente o matar el contrincante y el ideal era que demostraran todas las habilidades que creyeran les podían hacer aprobar el examen pues aunque perdieran el enfrentamiento se les daría un puntaje por la técnica mostrada, eso último no existía cuando ella presentó el examen.

Eran 36 competidores en total, de los cuales 9 eran de la aldea del Rayo. 3 de sus estudiantes no habían aprobado la primera etapa de estos por lo que habían salido de la competencia. Todos los días que estaban agendados tenían combates de sus estudiantes así que su asistencia estaba garantizada. El combate inaugural era entre la aldea de la Hoja por ser los anfitriones y la aldea del Rayo en distinción a ellos. Ella recordaba casi con ternura años atrás cuando ella se había presentado tanto en el que perdió contra Temari como en el que finalmente se le dio el rango de chunin. A un lado de ella estaba Toshio que ocasionalmente le preguntaba por alguno de los jutsus usados y al otro estaba Haruo, con quien discutían los efectos del refuerzo que le habían dado a sus participantes. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo al ver cómo el saber apuntar al lugar exacto de Yuudai le había servido para ganar el primer combate.

El segundo combate fue entre la aldea de la Hoja y la Arena, fue una pelea reñida que les permitió ver a grandes rasgos el nivel de la aldea de la Arena, aunque ya era tarde, no podían hablar con sus estudiantes para reformular la estrategia de las peleas. El combate finalizó con la aldea anfitriona victoriosa y fue el momento de una pausa para el almuerzo.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza estaba haciendo regresar el malgenio de la última semana, dentro de las opciones de almuerzo optó por algo ligero para posteriormente buscar algún medicamento que al menos le aliviara a esa jaqueca. Los combates de la tarde fueron un poco más demorados que los de la mañana, era evidente que se estaban esforzando por mostrar toda la gama de jutsus que habían aprendido pero en su opinión estaban descuidando un poco el combate como tal, es decir, el taijutsu no se demostraba dándole vueltas al oponente como si quisieran marearlo, se demostraba atacándolo y demostrando tener mejor técnica y resistencia que este.

Era ya la noche, Toshio dormía a su lado profundo mientras ella le daba vueltas a la cama ya que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido parcialmente pero el cansancio que sentía no y podía jurar que por momentos había sentido náuseas, ella no era hipocondríaca pero sí se sentía molesta. Tal vez alguna comida del día anterior le había caído mal, pero entre todo lo que le habían empacado al parecer a nadie le pareció importante incluir un poco de medicina estomacal. Gruñó una vez más en la cama y se levantó desnuda a vestirse, a esa hora de la madrugada se podía permitir un traje poco formal.

Salió de su vivienda y observó hacia la torre Hokage, en el piso superior podía ver que todavía había una luz encendida, Tsunade aún estaba allí. Ella era la mejor ninja médico así que podría darle un poco de medicamento, Neji la vigilaba desde el tejado, cuando empezó a caminar y él simplemente la siguió en silencio.

\- Tsunade-sama – la saludó asomándose en su oficina, el sufijo era automático para ella – ¿podría molestarla?

\- ¡Tenten! No hay molestia alguna, sigue, siéntate – observó el reloj en la mesita – ¿qué puedo hacer por ti a esta hora?

\- Yo... – intentaba ordenar en su mente – emmm... – lo estaba pensando, tal vez debería esperar a Toshio y que él decidiera qué médico debería revisarla

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tenten? – la rubia empezaba a verla preocupada

\- Es una consulta médica... pero creo que esperaré a la mañana e iré al hospital, seguramente es solo una indisposición alimentaria, de pronto para cuando amanezca ya me sienta mejor – no podía explicar el porqué había sentido ese miedo repentino.

\- Tenten, siéntate en la camilla por favor – le señaló a un costado de la oficina en donde se encontraba el objeto mencionado – ya viniste hasta aquí, déjame hacerte una revisión rápida y ver si al menos puedo ayudarte en algo con ese malestar – ella se sentó en la camilla, mientras Tsunade se acercaba a ella con su mano iluminada por el flujo de chacra verde. Pasó su mano empezando por la cabeza y fue descendiendo hacia su espalda – por favor recuéstate – así lo hizo, la inspección continuaba por el frente de su cuerpo, su mirada era concentrada. Apagó el flujo de chacra y le indicó que se sentara nuevamente

\- ¿Es algo grave? 

\- No te voy a dar rodeos Tenten – dijo la Hokage poniendo una de sus manos en la barbilla – Estás embarazada – sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella

\- ¿Está segura? – una parte de sí misma intentaba procesar la noticia mientras su voz interna le recordaba que era casada y había estado teniendo relaciones con su esposo sin protección ¿cuánto tiempo creía que iba a pasar hasta que el obvio resultado de tal acción hiciera presencia?

\- Completamente, con este breve examen puedo decirte que estás en tu primer trimestre, de entre 8 y 10 semanas – la forma en que la veía era indescifrable – Te recomiendo que de igual forma el día de mañana te acerques al hospital para poder hacerte un examen a profundidad y determinar de forma más precisa el tiempo exacto de gestación.

\- Lo hablaré con Toshio, muchas gracias Tsunade-sama – empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta para volver a su hospedaje

\- Espera Tenten, creo que esta ocasión no se repetirá... ¿cómo ha sido todo?

\- Pues la verdad... – se giró para verla pero no se acercó – no es cómo lo pintan las historias de fantasía – sonrió de lado – pero poco a poco he aprendido y me he ido adaptando a lo que se espera de mí... jamás espere tener una posición tan alta en una aldea – empezó a reír del absurdo – pero Toshio es... - ¿cómo describirlo? - lo que debe ser para alguien en su posición

\- ¿Es un embarazo deseado? – parpadeó, mientras buscaba la mejor manera de contestar

\- Nunca he sido forzado a nada – aclaró, entendiendo que ese era el punto de la pregunta – puede que este embarazo – decir esa palabra en voz alta le dio un ligero escalofrío – no sea planeado, pero eventualmente ocurriría, más allá de que lo deseáramos o no, sino porque es importante para los Yoshida continuar su linaje.

\- Entiendo – la Hokage se aproximó a ella y la abrazó maternalmente – por favor habla con él y si deciden acercarse al hospital, yo personalmente te haré el examen.

\- Muchas gracias

Salió de la oficina de Tsunade y se fue caminando lentamente hacia la residencia, casi deseaba desviarse e ir rumbo a su antiguo hogar en la aldea, necesitaba asimilar la información que acababa de recibir, detrás de ella sobre los tejados se encontraba Neji.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste todo? – preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada, él asintió – No sé qué hacer

\- Hablar con tu esposo – le contestó él, ella negó mientras empezaba a llorar, Neji descendió del tejado y ella se le acercó, rompiendo en llanto mientras la abrazaba. Estuvo varios minutos dejando salir sus lágrimas, hasta que poco a poco sintió como empezaba a calmarse.

\- A veces creo que todo esto es un sueño, que cumplo un personaje por un tiempo y que despertaré de un momento a otro antes que todo esto ocurriera... – cuando ellos estaban juntos y eran felices – pero... – se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y llevó sus manos a su todavía plano abdomen – esto lo hace real, esto... jamás pensé que esto ocurriría.

\- Tenten, quisiera poder ofrecerte una solución. Pero igual que tú, yo tampoco puedo hacer nada.

\- Lo sé, debo regresar y hablar con Toshio

Neji asintió y empezaron nuevamente a caminar en silencio.


	12. Presión

Al entrar en la casa, se asomó a la habitación y vio que Toshio continuaba dormido ¿Debería despertarlo de una vez? ¿Cómo le daría la noticia?, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá abrazando sus rodillas e intentando asimilar la nueva situación en la que se encontraba. Muchas veces en su infancia había soñado con ser madre, cuando decidió ser una shinobi supo que su carrera sería su prioridad y una vez hubiese logrado el reconocimiento por ser una buena kunoichi podría considerar tener hijos, pero eso fue antes de empezar su relación con Neji.

_Neji le había empezado a gustar desde que tenía 14 años y sus hormonas empezaron a despertar, pero era incapaz de hacer nada al respecto, y así fue por algunos años. Ambos prosiguieron sus vidas, eran_ _jōnin_ _clase A y debían empezar a prepararse para solicitar su ascenso a clase S, probablemente Neji seguiría su camino hasta ser_ _ANBU_ _. Entrenaban en ocasiones, hasta que ella le pidió a él que la ayudara a mejorar, sabía que con entrenamientos esporádicos no sería posible y aunque odiaba admitirlo él tenía un nivel más alto que el suyo. Creyó que se negaría, pero afortunadamente él aceptó y desde ahí en cada espacio libre que tenían entre sus misiones empezaron a entrenar._

_Aún le gustaba, hacía poco había cumplido sus 18 años y llevaban un año entrenando juntos. En los combates cuerpo a cuerpo se sentía en desventaja, no solo porque la superaba en fuerza sino porque podía jurar que podía sentir chispas eléctricas cada vez que estaba muy cerca de él, que su piel se erizaba con cualquier roce que tuvieran, ese era otro gran motivo por el cual le gustaba usar la ropa amplia. Era aún peor cuando discutían después de las peleas, debían hacer un plan de entrenamiento enfocado en mejorarlos a los dos pero Neji era testarudo y creía que él no tenía ninguna falencia, así que directamente pasaban de las peleas físicas a las verbales y discutían bastante cuando estaban planeando los siguientes entrenamientos, ella solía encontrarse_ _hiperventilando_ _y con sus sentidos exacerbados cuando empezaban esas disputas, muchas veces deseando por fin besarlo, otras veces solo deseando golpearlo. Un día no lo soportó más y lo besó, fue un roce de labios al que él no respondió y ella notó que había cometido un gran error y lo que sentía no era recíproco, así que huyó._

_En el siguiente entrenamiento intentó fingir que nada pasaba, Neji estaba igual de inexpresivo que siempre y no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, por lo que ella decidió que no lo intentaría de nuevo. Finalizado el entrenamiento estaban en otra discusión cuando él la besó, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se fueron a sus casas. Así siguieron las cosas hasta esa primera vez que tuvieron relaciones. Poco a poco empezaron a ser aún más cercanos, traspasando la barrera de la amistad, sus conversaciones empezaron a ir más allá de solamente los entrenamientos o misiones, al ámbito personal, a sus sueños, gustos y metas._

_Antes de esa primera vez maldecía cada vez que debía ir al hospital a que le_ _inyectaran_ _las hormonas para evitar embarazos, ya que todas las_ _kunoichis_ _eran obligadas a tomar anticonceptivos, pues las consideraba innecesarias, pero agradeció infinitamente eso pues llevados por el calor del momento ninguno de los dos pensó en tomar alguna medida de protección adicional. Una parte ella empezó a soñar que algunos años después podrían hablar de tener una familia._

Hasta ese día no había dejado de pensar que si tenía hijos sería con Neji, había sido estúpida al no desechar ese sueño desde el momento en que aceptó casarse con otra persona y firmó el acta de matrimonio, además de haber caído en cuenta que al irse de Konoha no había vuelto a tener la inyección anticonceptiva y al ser una mujer casada no le sería suministrada sin que su esposo lo solicitara, así mismo su ciclo era tan irregular que hasta el momento no había notado ningún cambio en el mismo. Suspiró con resignación, el amanecer había llegado con ella aún despierta. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la cama a esperar que Toshio despertara.

Él se despertó y se levantó al baño, ella se sentó al borde de la cama para verlo de frente, cuando su esposo regresó a la habitación la observó de arriba a abajo, de forma reprobatoria.

\- En la madrugada te escapaste – aseveró - Saliste a verte con él – empezó a caminar hacia ella con una mirada amenazante – ¿Verdad?

\- No Toshio-sama – contestó ella apresuradamente, notando que no se había quitado la ropa con la que había salido

\- Tenten – la tomó del mentón y la obligó a ponerse de pie – he sido muy paciente con tu... "amigo", pero no te atrevas ni por un segundo a subestimarme y pensar que soy imbécil

\- Sí salí – como un acto reflejo ella llevó sus manos al abdomen para protegerlo – pero no a eso

\- Querida, me estás llevando al límite de mi temperamento, he hecho lo posible porque esta unión también sea llevadera para ti, pero te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden – apretó su mentón aún más - ¿Olvidas que la alianza con esta tonta aldea depende de este matrimonio? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Fui a la oficina de la Hokage – sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

\- ¿Qué tenías que hablar con ella? – con su otra mano la agarró fuertemente del brazo - sabes perfectamente que tú obligación es hablar primero conmigo

\- No me sentía bien, fui a que ella... yo... – hizo una pausa – estoy embarazada – dijo con el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones

\- ¿Estás qué? – él la soltó como si quemara, podía sentir la sorpresa en su voz

\- Toshio-sama – habló intentando que su voz no se resquebrajara y poniendo las manos en su pecho en un intento no solo de calmarlo, sino de calmarse a sí misma – vamos a tener un hijo

\- ¿Estás segura? – la amenaza había desaparecido de su voz

\- Tsunade me hizo una revisión rápida y ese fue su diagnóstico, pero si deseamos ella puede hacerme un examen más riguroso para determinar exactamente el número de semanas.

\- Le diré a los que vigilan que le hagan saber que iremos a su oficina, los conocimientos médicos de Tsunade son legendarios – la abrazó y besó en la frente – Cuando regresemos a nuestra aldea haré que te revisen nuestros médicos.

Ella asintió y se metió a la ducha, cuando salió de esta pudo ver en el espejo las enormes ojeras que tenía gracias a haber pasado la noche completa en vela, bufó mientras las cubría con un poco de maquillaje, en otras épocas se hubiera tomado una píldora del soldado y ya, pero en su nueva condición esto sería imposible. De desayuno su estómago solamente le recibió un poco de fruta y nada más.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, Shizune les indicó el pasillo que debían seguir para llegar directamente al hospital.

\- ¡Toshio, Tenten! – los saludó Tsunade desde el final del pasillo

\- Buenos días Tsunade, agradezco que haya revisado a mi esposa anoche

\- No fue nada, es mi deber velar por la seguridad y bienestar de todos en la aldea.

Una vez en el consultorio médico, se desvistió para ponerse la batola que le entregaron para realizarle una ecografía y se recostó en la camilla, Toshio se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano y viendo hacia el monitor. La crema le fue aplicada y el transductor tocó su estómago, en el monitor ella veía unas manchas incomprensibles.

\- Ahí está – dijo Tsunade señalando una mancha en la pantalla – aquí se puede ver el embrión, si me permiten – dijo oprimiendo unos botones en el teclado, mientras movía el transductor – voy a tomar las medidas

\- ¿Se está desarrollando bien? – preguntó, pensando en lo poco cuidadosa que había sido ese tiempo sin saber su condición

\- Todo está en orden, si puedes ver esto – le señaló otro punto – aquí se puede ver que está empezando a formar sus extremidades – oprimió un par más de botones y luego continuó – por lo que se puede ver y medir en la ecografía, tienes 9 semanas.

\- ¿9 semanas? Eso son 2 meses – habló Toshio

\- Así es, 2 meses y 1 semana. Tal y como dije, está en el primer trimestre – apagó la máquina, le entregó un paño para que se limpiara – mi recomendación dado el tiempo de gestación es empezar de inmediato un suplemento vitamínico

\- Eso lo evaluaremos con los médicos de mi aldea

\- Tenten ¿aún sientes náuseas? – ella vio a Toshio, luego a la Hokage y asintió – voy a darte unas sugerencias de comida que te pueden ayudar con eso, sería bueno también que tengas reposo. Es por el bien del bebé.

\- Muchas gracias Tsunade – él la ayudó a levantarse para que pudiera ir a quitarse la bata – iré a prepararme para asistir a los exámenes, Tenten estará en casa descansando. Sé que tuvo una larga noche.

\- Allí nos veremos – la rubia se levantó y se quitó la bata blanca que tenía encima de su ropa normal – Felicitaciones.

Salió del consultorio, ella se vistió rápidamente y se fueron hacia la vivienda, al llegar se puso un pijama y se metió en la cama, se sentía agotada emocional y físicamente.

\- Espero que mañana puedas acompañarnos a los exámenes – le dijo Toshio sentado a su lado a modo de orden mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella le sonrió en respuesta.

El cansancio la vencía, estaba quedándose dormida cuando su esposo dejó el lugar, su mente divagaba entre la ansiedad, la incertidumbre y el terror que sintió un rato antes cuando Toshio la había intimidado, en ese momento pudo notar que él era mucho más fuerte de lo había logrado deslumbrar antes, estaba segura que recién casada hubiera podido luchar y ganarle, pero ya no sentía esa certeza, además la advertencia sobre la alianza con la aldea la haría seguir obedeciendo calladamente.

¿Pediría Toshio el cambio de Neji del equipo de seguridad? se giró para quedar en posición fetal y justo antes de dormirse una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que hiciera cuentas ¿hace cuántas semanas se había despedido de Neji en la aldea del Rayo?


	13. Desde lejos

Todos en la aldea habían estado hablando de la recepción por la boda de Tenten que sería esa noche, él se había asegurado de tomar el turno que coincidiera para tener un justificativo válido para no asistir.

Estaba en las cercanías vigilando cuando Gai se acercó a él.

\- ¡Neji! – le gritó su sensei – es la recepción de nuestra bella flor, Lee y yo ya bailamos con ella, sería un hermoso detalle que todos los del equipo bailemos con ella

\- Gai-sensei, estoy de servicio – contestó bajando del árbol en el que se encontraba

\- Neji – le habló con seriedad Gai – no es una petición, si es necesario te llevaré a rastras a ese salón

\- No es pertinente Gai-sensei, si me permite debo continuar – él extendió el brazo para impedirle pasar

\- Aún soy más fuerte que tú, así que haz el favor de dirigirte a ese salón

\- Hmph – fue su escueta respuesta mientras empezaba a caminar, al entrar pudo ver a Tenten bailando con Chōji. 

\- ¡Aquí está! – dijo Gai dándole un nada sutil empujón para que avanzara, el ambiente entre ellos dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo – no se queden ahí ¡a bailar!

\- Neji – lo saludó ella

\- Tenten – contestó extendiéndole la mano, ella la tomó y empezó la melodía

\- Yo... no sabía que vendríamos a la aldea – la voz de ella era un susurro

\- Tsunade no quería que yo estuviera en la aldea para la visita – le confesó

\- ¿De qué hablas? – no había contacto visual, ella intentaba que notaran que estaban hablando

\- Yo solicité la misión – hizo una pausa sonriendo con melancolía – tal vez soy masoquista

\- Neji, yo... – una tos fingida hizo que ella guardara silencio, no podía ser otra persona

\- ¿Puedo tener la próxima pieza? Me gustaría recuperar a mi esposa si no es mucha molestia – Toshio lo veía directamente, exactamente de la misma forma que el día de la boda

\- Por supuesto, yo debo retomar mis labores

Antes de salir del lugar pudo ver de reojo lo que parecía una reprimenda de Toshio a Tenten. Se retiró del lugar y continuó con su trabajo.

Aunque estaba en su descanso, y ya no seguía las órdenes de ellos, el Clan le insistió que debía estar presente en el combate inaugural de los exámenes chunin. Las reglas habían cambiado ese año, desde su opinión para favorecer a varios de los genins mediocres que muchas veces se presentaban y luego se quejaban de la severidad de las pruebas, se iban a empezar a llenar de chunin débiles.

El primer combate fue de la aldea del Rayo y él observó con atención para ver el nivel y técnicas de pelea que usaba el visitante. El combate era reñido, y el participante de la aldea del Rayo hizo un jutsu que él reconoció sin titubear ¡era uno de los jutsus de armas de Tenten! Y la puntería del joven no había dejado lugar a dudas, desde el lugar donde observaba el combate no podía ver la reacción de ella, pero podía imaginarse su mirada triunfante. Por dentro se alegraba que ella pudiera usar sus técnicas ninjas. Muchas veces había mencionado que pensaba que su plan B podría ser volverse maestra de armas. En el momento de la pausa para almorzar se dirigió a su hogar y alcanzó a dormir un par de horas antes que su turno empezara nuevamente.

Desde el lugar designado para vigilar podía perfectamente ver la entrada principal, el bosque que se encontraba detrás y el camino que dirigía a la aldea, así que se sorprendió cuando vio que Tenten salía de la vivienda y dirigía su mirada a la torre Hokage, empezando a dirigirse hacia allí, él empezó a caminar detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a la torre ella se dirigió a la oficina y él se acercó a la ventana para oír desde afuera. Si Tsunade notó o no su presencia allí no le dijo nada. Por haber acompañado a Tenten a esa consulta pudo escuchar todo, sus puños se apretaron de forma involuntaria cuando escuchó la noticia.

Ella salió de la torre, él la acompañaba desde el tejado, esos pasos eran dubitativos, cómo si no supiera a dónde ir. Se quedó inmóvil de un momento a otro

\- ¿Lo escuchaste todo? – preguntó ella, viéndolo, por lo que afirmó solo con un movimiento de cabeza – No sé qué hacer

\- Hablar con tu esposo – le contestó, Tenten sacudió su cabeza en negación empezando a llorar así que descendió del tejado, ella lo abrazó y él le correspondió el abrazo dejándola llorar. Ella solía llorar cuando estaba muy frustrada o las cosas no salían como había planeado y la mayoría de veces él era su paño de lágrimas, poco a poco el llanto dejó de salir.

\- A veces creo que todo esto es un sueño, que cumplo un personaje por un tiempo y que despertaré antes que todo esto ocurriera... pero... – ella pasó sus manos por la cara para quitar el rastro de lágrimas y llevó sus manos al abdomen – esto lo hace real, esto... jamás pensé que esto ocurriría.

\- Tenten, quisiera poder ofrecerte una solución. – dijo dándole una ligera caricia en la mejilla, de verdad quería poder ayudarla como fuera – Pero igual que tú yo tampoco puedo hacer nada.

\- Lo sé, debo regresar y hablar con Toshio – su tono de voz era resignado. Él asintió y continuaron el camino en silencio.

Cuando regresaron no hubo ninguna palabra de despedida, ella simplemente respiró profundo como si tomara impulso e ingresó. Por un momento se permitió ser curioso y prestar atención a los sonidos dentro de la vivienda, el cambio de turno fue al amanecer y no había escuchado nada.

_El sol ingresaba por las ventanas iluminando hasta el último rincón de la cocina, se podía sentir la calidez del verano mientras ellos_ _desayunaban_ _felices, un bebé con cabello castaño y ojos blancos_ _canturreaba_ _y jugaba con su comida, Tenten tenía la ropa cubierta de comida pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo alternaba entre comerse un bocado y hacer que el bebé comiera algo, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Despertó cubierto de sudor, si existiera un modo de apagar los sueños él sin dudarlo lo haría. Tuvo su corto descanso acompañado de aquellos sueños tortuosos que ya eran habituales, observó el reloj en su mesita, a esa hora Tenten ya debía haber compartido la noticia con su esposo. Rápidamente se alistó para empezar su trabajo.

Un ave fuera de su ventana le indicaba que Shikamaru lo necesitaba, pero el lugar de reunión no era en la arena de los combates donde deberían encontrarse a esa hora sino cerca la casa que vigilaban. Se dirigió hacia allí.

\- Neji – saludó Shikamaru – los planes para hoy han cambiado – directo al grano – Shino se encuentra en la arena acompañando a nuestro protegido y Tenten se encuentra adentro de la residencia.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó preocupado

\- Cambio de planes, Tenten está embarazada y al parecer debe tener reposo por un tiempo – él asintió y Shikamaru le dio una calada al cigarrillo – dado que ahora son dos lugares, Kiba se unió al equipo de vigilancia – chasqueó la lengua – El pomposo señor muy molesto habló esta mañana con la Hokage y le solicitó explícitamente que seas retirado del turno nocturno y que tus acompañamientos se limiten a la arena de combate y no a su residencia.

\- Entendido.

\- Neji – empezó Shikamaru a hablar, con su tono perezoso habitual – esta misión es poco menos que aburrida pero sí bastante tediosa y no debería preguntar cosas que no me interesan... tsk – otra calada al cigarrillo – nada, olvídalo.

\- Tenten fue en la madrugada a la oficina de la Hokage, allí Tsunade le dio la noticia – fingió el mismo desinterés que Shikamaru – Tal vez las esposas de los señores pomposos deban pedir permiso para salir – con su ex amante a la madrugada agregó en su mente

\- No lo dudo – Shikamaru dio una última calada al cigarrillo y la colilla desapareció – por favor dirígete a la arena de combate.

Asintió y se retiró del lugar, coordinó con Shino los lugares de vigilancia. Desde su punto de observación vigilaba a Toshio. Su instinto le dijo la primera vez que no le gustaba y no, no era el hecho de ser el esposo de Tenten, ahora su instinto le gritaba que era una persona peligrosa. Tenten le temía aunque no lo reconociera, él lo había visto reprenderla, ella tuvo miedo en la oficina de Tsunade por hacer algo sin haberlo consultado con anterioridad, ella no tenía el perfil de una esposa sumisa que se deja maltratar por una pareja y continúa en la relación, pero las circunstancias y condiciones de ese matrimonio eran diferentes y ella podía estar en clara desventaja ¿sería solamente por el riesgo que conllevaba romper la alianza con la otra aldea? ¿Sería miedo a la reacción del hombre ante el inesperado embarazo?

\- ¡Toshio-san! – gritaron de lejos Ino y Sakura agitando las manos, se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron – ¡Enhorabuena por el bebé!

\- Muchas gracias Ino, Sakura – contestó él, si le molestaba la confianza que se estaban tomando no se notó en ese momento.

\- 9 semanas ¡Vaya si les tomó tiempo que cuajara ese heredero! – dijo Ino casi a gritos, Toshio se carcajeó – ¿Podemos ir a visitar a Tenten?

\- Tenten se encuentra descansando, es importante el reposo pues aún no finaliza el primer trimestre – Ino y Sakura hicieron caras tristes

\- Por favor, prometemos no hacerla levantar, ni hacer que realice ningún esfuerzo. Solo queremos felicitarla

\- Está bien, las dejaré hacerlo – ellas dieron un gritito y él las señaló con un dedo – pero deberán hacerme un favor

\- Claro Toshio-san, cualquier cosa

\- Entréguenle una nota por mí – hizo una seña a las personas que le acompañaban, quienes le entregaron lápiz y papel – quiero que sepa que la extraño

\- Eso es muy romántico – dijeron ellas con una sonrisa bobalicona

\- Mi esposa acaba de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, lo mínimo es darle esto – la nota iba doblada y al parecer sellada – No la agoten demasiado por favor.

\- ¡No lo haremos! – dijeron al unísono y se despidieron de él abrazándolo.

Al darles la espalda pudo ver su mirada, era de enojo. Toshio era un perfecto representante diplomático de su aldea que había nacido en una cuna de plata y aparentaba ser inofensivo. Pero él sabía que había algo más debajo de esa fachada.

Regresó su atención al combate que se estaba llevando a cabo mientras rumiaba en su mente. Tenten llevaba algo más de 6 meses de casada y tenía 9 semanas de embarazo ¿No había estado él hacía 2 meses y medio en la aldea del Rayo?


	14. Revelación

Despertó un par de horas después un poco más tranquila que antes. Pero se sentía aún un poco cansada. Se levantó de la cama, tal vez una ducha la ayudaría. Al salir del baño buscó algo presentable con lo cual estar en casa, pues allí estaban los criados que habían viajado con ellos, y aprovechó para recogerse el cabello como lo usaba antes, es decir de una forma no apropiada. Cuando le preguntaron qué deseaba de almuerzo ella revisó la lista de alimentos que le habían dado y pidió algo acorde.

Volvió a la cama y tomó uno de los libros que había llevado al viaje, estaba casi quedándose dormida nuevamente mientras leía cuando fue interrumpida

\- Disculpe Yoshida-sama – le hablaron desde la entrada a la habitación

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tiene visita

\- ¿Visita? – preguntó ella sorprendida – ¿Quién es?

\- Haruno y Yamanaka, son dos mujeres

\- Diles que pasen, por favor. Las recibiré aquí

\- Con gusto, permiso

\- Así que Yoshida-sama – saludó Sakura al ingresar a la habitación – Vaya, nunca había conocido estas viviendas por dentro

\- Esto es lo que yo llamo ganarse la lotería – complementó Ino – ¡Felicidades por el bebé! – las dos la abrazaron

\- Gracias chicas por venir – les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento sobre la cama y ellas felices se subieron – ¿Cómo supieron la noticia?

\- Toda la aldea lo sabe, tu esposo ha pedido disculpas porque no estás con él en la arena explicando la situación – eso era lo que ella llamaba ser discreto

\- Sí, ha sido una noticia repentina – les dijo – ¿Toshio sabe que están aquí?

\- Por supuesto Tenten, él nos autorizó – dijo rodando los ojos Ino – conocemos las normas de etiqueta y sabíamos que teníamos que hacerlo, por cierto ¿Sakura?

\- ¡Cierto! – sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo – tu esposo te envía esto, dice que te extraña mucho mucho

\- Eres muy amable – contestó recibiendo la carta, ellas la miraban con curiosidad así que la abrió con cuidado que ellas no notaran lo que estaba escrito " _SÉ PRUDENTE Y EVITARÁS PROBLEMAS_ ". La nota se borró después de leerla y aunque eran letras en un papel podía jurar que había escuchado el tono molesto de la voz de Toshio

\- ¿Y... qué dice?

\- Cuídate y cuida nuestro tesoro – inventó rápidamente con poca credibilidad – es un futuro padre orgulloso.

\- Es atractivo, carismático y romántico, casi suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad – dijo Sakura con suspicacia – ¿Dónde está la trampa? ¿Lo tiene chiquito?

Las tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas ante el comentario, la tarde transcurrió con ella contándoles a grandes rasgos lo que significaba ser la esposa del futuro feudal, omitiendo por supuesto todo lo relacionado a los exámenes, y luego las tres estuvieron recordando viejos tiempos mientras reían. Habían tomado el té con galletas mientras Ino les contaba los motivos por los que un mes atrás había terminado con su pareja y que inspirados por la idea de formar alianzas a través de matrimonios los líderes del clan Yamanaka estaban evaluando comprometerla o con el hijo del clan con los que tenían rencillas en la aldea o terminar de fortalecer la relación que tenían con otro clan.

\- En resumen, voy a resultar teniendo perros en mi casa o con mi problemático compañero de equipo – dijo negando con la cabeza – y todo porque quieren volver hacer algo a la vieja usanza

\- Oye, ¡eso no es mi culpa! – le contestó riendo – ¿y Hinata?

\- Está con su Clan, con la presencia de tantos ninjas de otras aldeas están siendo extremadamente cuidadosos con ella, a fin de cuentas es la prometida del Kazekage.

\- Cierto, su boda será pronto – anotaría en su lista de pendientes preguntar si asistirían

En ese momento sonó la puerta de la entrada, Toshio había regresado en compañía de Haruo.

\- Señoritas – saludó al ingresar a la habitación, ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su lado para saludarlo - ¿Te sientes mejor? – afirmó con la cabeza y él le dio un beso

\- Nosotras ya nos retirábamos – dijo Sakura tomando del brazo a Ino. Se despidieron abrazándola a ella y a Toshio.

\- Te espero en la sala – le ordenó tan pronto estuvieron a solas, señalando su cabello. Ella se dirigió al baño y lo reacomodó en una trenza de lado, se aplicó una capa ligera de maquillaje y se les unió en la sala.

\- Tenten-senpai – la saludó Haruo – ¡Felicidades! Siempre he creído que los embarazos hacen que las mujeres se pongan aún más radiantes.

\- Muchas gracias Haruo-sensei, espero los resultados de los exámenes del día de hoy hayan sido favorables – tomó asiento junto a su esposo.

\- Bastante, los refuerzos de taijutsu han mostrado sus frutos pero lo que ha tenido una marcada diferencia es la puntería, hasta el momento hemos ganado 3 de los 4 enfrentamientos, estamos a la espera del puntaje del estudiante que perdió el combate.

\- Definitivamente Tenten ha sido un gran acierto para nuestra aldea – dijo él tomándola de las manos.

\- Me gustaría que consideraran para el próximo año incluir otras asesorías con ella, sería excelente que asesorara también a los que buscan ascender de chunin a jōnin – Toshio le apretó las manos con demasiada fuerza sin que el otro hombre lo notara.

\- Es una idea formidable, pero para el próximo año mi única prioridad será nuestro futuro hijo.

\- Ya sé, ya sé – dijo Haruo poniéndose de pie – por favor Yoshida-sama le ruego que disculpe mi atrevimiento ante tal proposición, es hora de retirarme

\- No hay nada que disculpar, todos buscamos lo mejor para la aldea – Toshio se puso de pie y se despidieron de un apretón de manos. Haruo hizo una inclinación hacia ella y se fue. Ella se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, todo el personal ya se había retirado, él la siguió – espero hayas hecho caso a mi nota

\- Fue un riesgo innecesario Toshio-sama – contestó, él la miró mal – pudieron haber leído la nota.

\- Tuve mis precauciones, además tus amigas están lo suficientemente embelesadas por mis encantos para obviar algunas cosas – le extendió la mano y ella le entregó el vaso de agua que acababa de servir, buscando otro vaso – por favor, si vuelves a recibir visitas, atiéndelas en la sala – se tomó todo el vaso de un sorbo y se lo devolvió – ahora ven a la cama, tuve un día largo y ajetreado así que necesito liberar esa tensión.

\- Voy Toshio-sama – bebió un sorbo pequeño de agua, sí, ella era el objeto para que él liberara la tensión todos los días.

\- No tardes – se retiró de la cocina.

Bebió el vaso de agua lentamente pensando que esa era la trampa, su esposo no era romántico, considerado ni ninguna de las cualidades que sus amigas describían, dejó los vasos en la encimera y se dirigió resignada a la habitación.

La mañana llegó y ella despertó nuevamente con cansancio, pero sabía que Toshio no le permitiría quedarse nuevamente en casa así que se alistó para salir, buscó entre su ropa un kimono suelto, todos en la aldea ya sabían de su embarazo pero no por eso quería el escrutinio sobre su cuerpo. Desde su adolescencia, cuando sus senos empezaron a crecer y se dio cuenta que los hombres en la calle fijaban allí su mirada, había odiado usar ropa ajustada, detestaba que los demás examinaran su cuerpo así que había decidido usar ropa holgada, que además resultaba sumamente cómoda y le daba libertad de movimientos en el momento de un enfrentamiento. Pero eso también había cambiado con su matrimonio, para algunos eventos le era solicitado usar vestidos ajustados y soportar ser exhibida.

Toshio no mencionó nada del atuendo y se dirigieron a la arena de combate, allí tal y como había pronosticado todos se quedaron observándola. Muchos se acercaron a saludarla, felicitarla y decirle lo bien que le sentaba su nuevo estado, ella solo quería regresar a la cama y dormir un poco más. Durante el combate Haruo parloteaba a su lado sobre lo que ocurría y ella pensaba en la mirada que sentía clavada en su espalda.

Fue un día eterno, pero finalmente había terminado. Toshio se iba a reunir con algunos otros personajes de la aldea, aunque no preguntó quienes, e ir por unas copas así que le había permitido regresar a la residencia a descansar. Esta vez quien la acompañaba desde los tejados era Shino, luego recordó que a Neji lo había visto en el día en la arena. Tardó más en llegar a la casa que en estar metida entre las cobijas durmiendo. Toshio había llegado pasada la medianoche, podía oler el alcohol en su aliento cuando se acercó a ella para buscar lo mismo que todas las noches.

Era el penúltimo día en la aldea, pues Toshio de mal humor ya le había dicho que habían adelantado el viaje y regresarían después que terminaran los exámenes para poderle dar cuanto antes la noticia a su padre y para que los médicos del Rayo pudieran examinarla. Por una parte estaba triste por dejar su aldea natal, pero por el otro lado esperaba que allí tuvieran en consideración su nuevo estado y le permitieran un poco más de tiempo para descansar. Intentó evitar cualquier conversación con él pues lo veía más irascible de lo normal.

En la pausa de los combates se realizó un almuerzo informal a modo de despedida en compañía de algunos integrantes de varios de los clanes de la aldea, su cabeza dolía y en el momento que se levantó para ir al baño sintió un mareo seguido del hecho que todo se volvió negro. Despertó en el consultorio de Tsunade en el hospital, la rubia y Toshio le daban la espalda y discutían.

\- Ella necesita reposo – decía la Hokage molesta

\- Ayer estuvo perfectamente y en la mañana dijo sentirse bien, como mi esposa es su deber estar a mi lado – replicó él

\- Está creando una vida ahí dentro, de los cuidados adecuados depende que ese embarazo pueda llegar a término – Tsunade se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz intentando calmarse – Por eso recomendé explícitamente el reposo, además de no ser adecuado que viaje aún

\- Y yo agradezco la recomendación, pero cuando regresemos a nuestro hogar, tan pronto terminen los exámenes – aclaró – será acompañada por los mejores médicos de mi aldea – no habían notado aún que ella ya había despertado, pues volvió a cerrar los ojos fingiendo seguir inconsciente, el sonido de los pasos indicaban que él se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta – la dejo en su manos por ahora, tengo algunos asuntos que atender – le dijo Toshio enojado, abrió la puerta y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes que puedo diferenciar la respiración de alguien despierto a la de alguien que no lo está? – le preguntó Tsunade cerrando la puerta del consultorio, pasando el seguro y volteando por fin a verla.

\- Yo... – intentó excusarse sin éxito - ¿qué me pasó? – se incorporó en la cama para sentarse

\- Tuviste una baja de tensión, nada inusual en un embarazo – abrió una gaveta del escritorio y sacó un par de botellas de agua, le entregó una – no creí necesario aclarar que el reposo incluía también el sexo

\- Tsunade-sama eso...

\- No es de mi incumbencia – puso los ojos en blanco – sí, ya lo dejó claro tu esposo – jugueteó con la botella y abrió nuevamente la gaveta, guardó la botella de agua y tomó una botella de sake – él no te ha obligado a nada... pero tampoco te ha dado opción, he oído esa historia antes.

\- No es una buena conversación – contestó con tristeza

\- Fue estúpido aceptar esa misión – destapó la botella de sake y bebió un trago – debimos negarnos, conozco al Raikage y es un hombre razonable

\- Tsunade-sama, era una amenaza de guerra – recordó lo que había alcanzado a escuchar en la aldea del Rayo – por el bien de la aldea era fundamental cumplirla, yo me sé adaptar – hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de agua – Si no es molestia, puedo preguntar ¿por qué estaba tan enojado Toshio? nunca lo había visto hablar así en público – en privado sí, pero jamás en público.

\- Porque le dije que había sido irresponsable con tu cuidado – tomó otra copa – pero la verdad es todo, simplemente explotó y al parecer olvidó por un momento la diplomacia que siempre ha demostrado – le puso la tapa a la botella y la volvió a guardar – al parecer no está acostumbrado a no poder controlar todo

\- Entiendo – contestó asintiendo ¿qué habría ocurrido? De repente Neji apareció en la ventana

\- Confirmado, hay 2 de los criados explorando la aldea, están recorriendo la villa de los Uchiha – no entendía nada.

\- Tenten – la Hokage la observó a los ojos – estamos al tanto que Toshio está planeando atacar la aldea – la noticia la tomó por sorpresa – así que es el momento que tomes un bando.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo.


	15. Inesperado

Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre lo ocurrido tiempo atrás en la aldea del Rayo sabía que era improbable pero esa fantasía que había tenido dormido le hacía desear que fuera real. Por otro lado pensaba en la nota que Toshio le había enviado a Tenten, no por su contenido sino por el hecho que se la hubiera entregado a ellas, perfectamente podrían haberla leído por el camino, había algo extraño con eso. Cuando los combates del día finalizaron lo hizo también su turno, dado el cambio del mismo ahora no debía pasar la noche en vela sino ir a su casa y regresar en la mañana.

_Estaba dormido cuando la sintió levantarse de la cama, esa noche habían llegado tan agotados por el entrenamiento que se habían_ _desvestido_ _y acostado directamente a descansar, él mantenía algunas prendas de ropa en la casa de ella y a la mansión Hyūga iba esporádicamente cuando Tenten estaba de misión, era una noche calurosa y ellos habían arrojado en la cama en ropa interior y sin_ _arroparse_ _con nada. La escuchó regresar a la habitación y mover algunos objetos, fingió que aún dormía._

_Sintió el peso en el colchón cuando ella se volvió a subir a la cama pero no se había acostado junto a él, de repente todos sus sentidos se alteraron y su piel se erizó cuando ella depositó un beso en su pecho y apoyó sus manos en el elástico de su ropa interior. Empezando a descender dejando al tiempo una estela de besos que ya iba debajo de su ombligo. No podía simular que estaba dormido cuando su erección estaba completamente despierta y lo delataba._

_\- Tenten ¿qué estás..._

_-_ _Shhhhhh_ _– le interrumpió ella, le mordió el abdomen y bajó sus calzoncillos_

_Siguió besándolo acercándose peligrosamente y dándole besos en las piernas mientras con las manos le acariciaba su hombría, de repente notó la respiración en su entrepierna y un momento después ella se lo había metido a la boca, su cadera se había movido de forma reflejo, era la primera vez que le hacía eso y se sentía demasiado bien. Ella lo estaba lamiendo de arriba abajo y él la quería detener, no porque no le gustara sino porque quería penetrarla y que disfrutaran los dos, pero cuando intentó moverla ella le tomó las manos y se las inmovilizó contra el colchón, era una shinobi bastante fuerte. Así que se dejó hacer, ella siguió lamiendo y succionando, acompañando esos suaves movimientos con ligeros rasguños en el abdomen o en sus piernas._

_\- Detente – le suplicó de forma apenas audible, sentía su orgasmo muy cerca, en respuesta la castaña aceleró los movimientos – No...¡no! – un gemido brotó desde el fondo de su garganta mientras con más fuerza de la debida la quitaba al tiempo que empezaba a eyacular. Tenten le observaba triunfante,_ _relamiéndose_ _los labios. Él se sentó en la cama cuidando no ensuciar nada y la besó – debo limpiarme, pero de esto me_ _vengaré_ _– la amenazó divertido._

Despertó resignado, tenía que aprender a convivir con esos sueños o su paciencia y paz mental iban a terminar por ser un recuerdo lejano. De pronto cuando Tenten se fuera nuevamente de la aldea esos sueños empezarían lentamente a desaparecer. Bufó molesto, aunque aún faltaban unas horas para el amanecer necesitaba entrenar. En el silencio de los campos de entrenamiento pudo escuchar a lo lejos unas voces.

Se acercó cuidando no ser descubierto y los observó, Toshio, Haruo y uno de los criados de la casa. Estaban trazando un mapa mientras hablaban de los posibles puntos débiles y vulnerables a un ataque que habían descubierto. ¡Lo sabía! Continuó vigilándolos a la distancia, cuando vio que guardaron el mapa se dirigió a prisa a la residencia en la que se quedaban, logró escabullirse por poco de la vigilancia de Shino y por la ventana pudo ver que Toshio y Tenten estaban dormidos. Era un kage bunshin lo que había visto. Se alejó de la ventana, Shino estaba a unos pasos de él evidentemente molesto por la intromisión.

\- Toshio está en la aldea – explicó

\- Imposible, mis insectos lo habrían detectado, así como te detectaron a ti al ingresar a la propiedad

\- Es un kage bunshin – Shino maldijo por lo bajo pues estos no tenían olor, así que sus insectos no los detectaban – ¿qué punto ciego podemos tener? – los dos se observaron – la casa de servicio.

Se separaron y vigilaron esa entrada, pudieron claramente ver como Toshio regresaba con el sirviente y desaparecía en un puff.

Él sospechaba que algo escondía pero no había sido capaz de pensar que pudiera crear kage bunshin, Toshio era algo más que un simple diplomático y todo el equipo de vigilancia había fallado al dejarse llevar por la imagen de pomposo engreído con la que actuaba frente a ellos.

Debían hablar de inmediato con la Hokage.

Tan pronto amaneció se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage, golpeó levemente la puerta.

\- Adelante – entró a la oficina y pudo ver a Tsunade revisando muchos papeles desordenados en su escritorio – ¿qué ocurre esta vez Neji?

\- Hemos descubierto que la delegación de la aldea del Rayo está planeando un ataque a la aldea – ella levantó la mirada, la noticia no la sorprendía

\- Necesitamos redoblar la guardia, cometimos un error – revisó otros papeles – esto es justo lo que me faltaba.

\- ¿Disculpe Hokage-sama?

\- Ino y Sakura vinieron en la noche, después de visitar a Tenten – dejó el papel en la mesa – ellas sospecharon que algo ocurría porque Toshio les dio una nota sellada con un extraño jutsu – empezó a revisar otra hoja – por más que reviso no encuentro ese jutsu, ha de ser alguno muy antiguo – arrugó la hoja molesta – el informe de la aldea del Rayo no decía que él fuera un ninja.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó

\- Haz un equipo de seguimiento, necesito evidencia para poder hablar directamente con el Raikage – se levantó del escritorio – si van a buscar guerra se las vamos a dar – tronó sus nudillos – captura un prisionero, necesitamos empezar a interrogarlos.

\- Enseguida

\- Espera – le dijo antes que saliera – sospecharán si no te ven en la arena... buscaré alguien más que consiga el prisionero, regresa en la noche para interrogarlo.

Él asintió.

Tomó su lugar en la arena de combate y esperó, con el reposo Tenten debería quedarse en casa pero no fue así, ella llegó a la arena y él vigiló atentamente cada paso que dieron ¿sabría ella del plan de la otra aldea? ¿Los había ayudado a entrenar para ayudarlos en el ataque? Negó para sí mismo, era imposible, él había visto el miedo en sus ojos. Y con la confirmación que Toshio era un ninja ¿la habría golpeado? ¿por eso le temía? Necesitaba hablar con ella pero no encontraba la forma, todos a su alrededor parecían vigilarla y las pocas veces que había logrado verle la cara había notado su intento por disimular las ojeras que la acompañaban. Maldijo internamente, era claro que ella tenía que estar descansando.

Al finalizar los combates de ese tercer día se dirigió a las celdas en donde le estaban esperando, antes de entrar se puso su uniforme y máscara de ANBU, sería una excelente oportunidad para descargar un poco la frustración que le acompañaba. Pasadas las 3 de la mañana regresó a su departamento, tenían un listado de todos los que habían asistido en la comitiva y que función cumplían específicamente. Así como el qué estaban haciendo en la aldea para preparar el ataque. Al preguntar por el papel que desempeñaba la "esposa de Toshio" el prisionero confesó que la habían engañado con la excusa de los exámenes para que les ayudara a mejorar sus técnicas, habían pretendido que era para entrenar a los estudiantes que iban a participar pero habían tomado ventaja de esto para mejorar su propio nivel, además que al conocer sus técnicas podrían someterla más fácil en caso de ser necesario.

Redactó el informe y luego tomó una ducha rápida para refrescarse, se cambió el uniforme por sus ropas usuales y se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage.

\- ¿Y? – fue el saludo de Tsunade

\- Confesó todo – dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio – esta es una visita exploratoria, están buscando los posibles puntos débiles y planean dejar algunos explosivos instalados para el día que hagan el ataque.

\- ¿Sabemos cuándo será?

\- Aún no, están esperando a regresar a su aldea para consolidar el plan. Todo el personal de servicio está recabando información en la aldea que les pueda ser de utilidad, no han conseguido gran cosa aún.

\- ¿El Raikage está al tanto de este plan? – ella lo escuchaba con las manos en la barbilla

\- La familia Yoshida es la principal mecenas de la aldea, amenazaron al Raikage con retirarle los fondos en caso de no apoyar el ataque – Tsunade suspiró aliviada

\- ¿Y Tenten?

\- No es parte del plan, al conocer sus técnicas esperaban poder inmovilizarla pero ahora con el embarazo han dejado de verla como una potencial amenaza – ella asintió – Tsunade-sama... ¿vamos a incluirla en el plan?

\- Debo hablar con ella – llevó sus manos al cuello como dándose un masaje – podría ser un riesgo. Confío en los datos obtenidos, pero quiero que corrobores la información. No hagas ningún ataque.

Él asintió y se retiró de allí. Estuvo siguiendo a algunas personas pero solo los podía ver de lejos hablando con otras personas, eso no era prueba suficiente. Hasta que vio a 2 que se empezaron a alejar y dirigirse a la deshabitada villa de los Uchiha, con precaución se acercó y los escuchó hablar de lo fácil que sería dejar unos explosivos allí pues nadie se acercaba a ese terreno.

Regresó a la torre de la Hokage y Shizune le informó que Tsunade estaba en el consultorio, él se dirigió allí y apareció en la ventana. Tenten estaba sentada en la camilla.

\- Confirmado, hay 2 de los criados explorando la aldea, están recorriendo la villa de los Uchiha – reportó

\- Tenten – la Hokage la encaró directamente – estamos al tanto que Toshio está planeando atacar la aldea – hizo una pausa – así que es el momento que tomes un bando.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó ella sin titubear.


	16. Kumogakure

Habían salido de Konoha una hora después de finalizados los exámenes, el prisionero que tenían capturado y había sido interrogado por Neji no había sido liberado así que Toshio estaba aún más explosivo que el día anterior su actitud de representante diplomático se estaba desmoronando y él se daba cuenta, mientras ella mantenía serena y según su rol de buena esposa le agradecía la hospitalidad de la Hokage él la había tirado del brazo para que se subiera al carruaje que los transportaría. Harían una parada en la Aldea de las Nubes, Toshio le explicó escuetamente que tenía asuntos que atender allí y que al ser la capital y aldea principal del País del Rayo encontrarían un buen equipo médico que pudiera hacer una nueva evaluación del estado de su embarazo.

Llegaron entrada la noche a un hotel, le dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas así que después de cenar pidió un té mientras tomaba una ducha y se preparaba para ir a dormir. Al salir del baño el té la esperaba y Toshio la observaba de una forma indescriptible, fue a dirigirse hacia la mesa pero él en un rápido movimiento la empujó para atraparla contra la pared, puso su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se quedó inmóvil.

\- ¿Toshio-sama? – él respiró profundamente

\- No quiero obedecer las indicaciones de Tsunade – su mano la tomó fuertemente de la cintura – pero tal vez mañana los médicos de aquí recomienden lo mismo – empezó a levantarle el vestido de pijama que tenía puesto

\- Toshio-sama – intentó apartarlo y él la observó enojado – ¿puedo tomarme mi té primero? – señaló la mesa en la que estaba, él bufó y asintió, desvistiéndose y sentándose en la cama a esperarla. Si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan pronto podría librarse de él, pero mientras tanto debía seguir soportando y cumpliendo su papel.

_Neji y Tsunade estaban sentados frente a ella._

_\- ¿Sabías que es un ninja? – preguntó Neji, ella asintió_

_\- Tenía mis sospechas, pero no ha presentado ningún examen ni he visto soportes sobre eso. Creo que recibió el entrenamiento por fuera de la academia_

_\- ¿Exactamente qué te hizo sospechar eso?_

_\- Sabe moverse con sigilo, su fuerza y –_ _carraspeó_ _incomoda – su resistencia física._

_Neji le relató rápidamente lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento ¿_ _Toshio_ _sabía hacer kage_ _bunshin_ _? Ella había sido estúpida por haber pedido que la dejaran ayudar a los exámenes, pero precisamente ellos sabían que ella extrañaba ser ninja y habían jugado esa carta a su favor. Se sentía culpable._

_\- ¿Qué técnicas les explicaste exactamente? – preguntó Tsunade_

_\- Nada muy avanzado, todo era enfocado a los_ _genins_ _así que eran estrategias para mejorar la resistencia para el taijutsu, cómo agarrar apropiadamente sus armas y hacia dónde apuntar para acertar._

_\- ¿Les enseñaste los dragones gemelos ascendentes? – él conocía todas sus técnicas_

_\- No, solo técnicas de invocación básicas, no me permitieron usar muy seguido los pergaminos – hizo una pausa – "no era apropiado para mi posición estar realizando_ _jutsus_ _" – dijo imitando el tono de_ _Toshio_ _, Neji sonrió de lado._

_\- Te voy a dar algunos suplementos para asegurar que no corras ningún riesgo antes de finalizar tu primer trimestre, pero ellos ya han dejado de considerarte una amenaza por tu embarazo. Es importante que continúe así en la Aldea del Rayo._

_\- ¿En la Aldea del Rayo? – preguntó sorprendida ¿debía regresar?_

\- _Tenten, estamos empezando a realizar el plan apenas. Esto... nos ha tomado por sorpresa, es necesario que continúes con este matrimonio un poco más – ella asintió y antes que se retiraran les contó lo que había descubierto en los libros de historia sobre esa aldea._

_Debía agradecer que le hubieran insistido tanto en conocer la historia de su nueva aldea pues había tenido que leer bastantes libros al respecto y ella en su curiosidad natural había explorado algunos papeles que se encontraban también en esa biblioteca. En todos los libros había logrado ver un factor común y es que no se ponían de acuerdo de dónde había salido la fortuna de los Yoshida ni como habían logrado ser una familia tan poderosa. Habían salido de la de la Aldea de las Nubes al parecer por diferencias en la forma de dirigir las cosas y habían fundado su propia aldea con el dinero que tenían, en otro libro que estaba bastante escondido había leído que su fortuna se empezó a amasar por la extorsión a familias poderosas. Actualmente era una familia respetada e importante en el País del Rayo pero en un documento escondido en un libro también pudo leer que al parecer la costumbre de extorsionar a familias adineradas no había desaparecido. Y todo parecía indicar que el Raikage hacia la vista gorda al tema porque ellos_ _donaban_ _grandes cantidades de dinero a la aldea, especialmente a la academia ninja para asegurar que conservaran su poderío militar._

_Ellos asintieron, si lograban demostrar eso podrían expropiar su fortuna y al no pensar en el factor económico el Raikage podría actuar con libertad._

Así que sus órdenes eran seguir casada sin levantar sospechas, pero adicionalmente la Hokage le había dado la misión de ajustarse a su nueva condición, confiaban en ella pero ella debía saber entender sus síntomas y hacer lo posible por tenerlos bajo control, aunque su papel no sería fundamental en la pelea que se avecinaba sí debía poder defenderse y huir. Esperaban no tardar mucho organizando todo, pero si el plan se retrasaba y para cuando su vientre empezara a crecer debía estar segura de no perder su percepción del espacio. Le había explicado los ejercicios y la forma de meditar para ser más consciente de sí misma.

Al día siguiente Toshio la acompañó a los exámenes, decir que se sentía desnuda sería un pleonasmo pues además de una bata de las del hospital no tenía nada más puesto mientras estaba rodeada de un equipo de 5 doctores. Los mejores del país aclaró su esposo orgulloso.

La conectaron a varias máquinas, la pesaron, midieron, sacaron sangre, y otro sinfín de exámenes le fueron realizados. Los resultados eran los mismos, le entregaron un sobre con los datos obtenidos, estaba la fecha aproximada de concepción lo que confirmaba que se acercaba a su semana 10. Aunque todo estaba en orden le prescribieron algunas vitaminas prenatales y reposo hasta completar satisfactoriamente el primer trimestre. Sí, Toshio estaba decepcionado.

\- Serán solo 3 semanas – le dijo tomándola del mentón. Ella asintió conforme con poder quitárselo aunque sea por ese corto tiempo de encima.

Caminaron de regreso al hotel deteniéndose por el camino en un restaurante a almorzar, Toshio estaba un poco más calmado comparado al día anterior, mientras estaban en el lugar se les habían acercado varias personas a saludarlos. En un momento él se fue de la mesa y estuvo bastante rato lejos de la mesa hablando en voz baja con unos sujetos que tenían una clara vestimenta de ninjas renegados, ella quería levantarse de la mesa, dejando su sabroso postre de lado, para intentar escuchar de qué hablaban pero él podía vigilarla desde su posición y de tanto en tanto levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

6 días estuvieron en la aldea de las nubes, 5 de los cuales ella estuvo sola en la habitación del hotel. Pudo darse cuenta que al final del pasillo había alguien vigilando así que aprovechó para empezar las meditaciones, inspiraba profundo, exhalaba despacio apoyando sus manos en el abdomen, era casi imperceptible pero podía sentir como su estómago estaba ligeramente más grande que antes. Ponía a prueba su equilibrio, hacía algunos estiramientos de yoga e intentaba forzar su resistencia parándose de manos. Esos días solamente vio a Toshio en las noches para la cena, que era en un restaurante junto al hotel y en dónde él permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo ausente hablando con los mismos renegados de antes.

En la aldea del Rayo el padre de Toshio la había abrazado efusivamente, felicitándola por ayudar a continuar con el legado de los Yoshida y anunciándoles que tendrían una reunión para festejar la noticia. Ella tomó una ducha y al salir pudo ver que el traje para la celebración había sido escogido, y además de combinar con el traje de su esposo, era ajustado, muy ajustado. Obviamente querían que pudieran verla bien, lo cual le parecía absurdo pues su embarazo aún no era notorio. Un tintineó resonó en el salón haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

\- La maravillosa noticia de la continuación de nuestro importante linaje – habló Toshio abrazándola – es muy bien recibida, también es bien sabido que el primogénito de los Yoshida siempre es un varón – levantó la copa – Celebremos hoy la próxima llegada de nuestro hijo, Takeshi.

Todos brindaron y aplaudieron mientras pensaba que nunca le había consultado o siquiera comentado que ya había elegido el nombre para la criatura e intentaba recordar el árbol genealógico que había leído, era verdad, aunque solían tener un solo hijo, máximo 2, el primogénito de cada generación siempre era un hombre, y tenían la tradición de mantener los nombres con "T" inicial. Takeshi hijo de Toshio, Toshio hijo de Tetsu, Tetsu hijo de Tomohiro y así podía continuar hasta la primera generación. Rodó los ojos mentalmente y dio un sorbo a su copa de jugo de naranja.

Los asistentes a la reunión se deleitaron tocando su abdomen al tiempo que la felicitaban ¿no podía alegar que tocar a alguien de su posición era inapropiado o irrespetuoso? Entre los invitados estaban nuevamente los ninjas renegados y otros personajes que no había visto antes, en un punto alcanzó a escuchar a los desconocidos susurrar que habían perdido a una de las personas de los que viajó a Konoha, pero no pudo escuchar más ya que notaron su presencia y se quedaron en silencio. Le encantaba tener la escapatoria del reposo pues pasadas unas pocas horas pudo excusarse en su cansancio y retirarse del lugar.

Un par de semanas después, Haruo los había acompañado en la cena, aparentemente lo felicitaban por los resultados de los exámenes, habían logrado ascender en total a 5 de los participantes, y ahora querían crear unas "asesorías especiales" para ayudar a los que se estaban preparando para ascender a jönin. Antes siquiera de intentar dar una excusa Toshio le aclaró que ya había hablado con los médicos y como ya estaba en su segundo trimestre estos autorizaron, así que ella sonrió y aceptó. Había pretendido explicarles algunas técnicas más avanzadas pero con movimientos que ella sabía eran fáciles de predecir para un shinobi bien entrenado, y por otro lado saboteó los intentos de enseñarles invocaciones más avanzadas fingiendo que por culpa de su embarazo no podía controlar su chacra. Con eso al parecer se habían sentido satisfechos, pues de paso les había corroborado cuan inofensiva era, y le habían agradecido, ella solo se había disculpado falsamente por no poder ayudarlos más.

15 semanas, poco más de tres meses y medio de gestación, su vientre se había abultado un poco, esto había hecho que sus vestidos ya no le sirvieran y que le permitieran usar ropa más holgada y cómoda. Los síntomas incómodos habían desaparecido, su apetito se había abierto y su cabello estaba empezando a crecer más rápido, estorbándole en ocasiones cuando hacía sus ejercicios pues no le habían dejado cortárselo, debía empezar a tener entre sus cosas una cinta para recogerlo o le iba a traer problemas. Sus sentidos mantenían al máximo, podía escuchar las habladurías que circulaban por la mansión y ver a Toshio cada vez más alterado, no habían podido volver a hablar con el Raikage y los rumores sobre un ataque inminente los tenía a todos alerta.

Era mediodía cuando sonó la explosión, ella sabía que había empezado. Se habían tomado su tiempo pero por fin estaban allí, inhaló profundo al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre para después salir por la ventana y empezar a huir del lugar, sin voltear la mirada por nada, no dejaba nada importante para ella detrás. Estaba llegando al lugar donde podía escuchar la lucha cuando se encontró a su esposo, esperaba poder decir prontamente exesposo, quién empezó a caminar hacia ella con una mirada molesta.

Lo observó de arriba a abajo y sacó una kunai de un pergamino que ocultaba en su traje, pergamino que aprovechando un descuido le había robado a Haruo.

\- No seas ridícula querida – la regañó y le estiró la mano para que le entregara el arma – tú misma te encargaste de enseñarnos tus trucos

\- Siempre has sido un imbécil engreído – solo una persona podía realmente jactarse de conocer todos sus movimientos, y aun así había logrado herirlo en varias ocasiones, arrojó la kunai y le hizo un corte profundo en la mejilla.

\- ¡Mi cara no! – se llevó la mano a la herida para detener el sangrado – ¡Maldita! Debí haberte golpeado todas las veces que te lo merecías – dio un paso hacia adelante y ella sacó dos kunais más.

\- Vete – Neji apareció frente a ella – ¡Ahora!


	17. El ataque

Observó la despedida de Tenten desde lejos, vio cómo Toshio la subía casi a rastras al transporte y se molestó. No era correcto enviarla de regreso, era un movimiento arriesgado pues dónde algo saliera mal la tendrían de rehén, la estaban entregando voluntariamente para que su secuestro continuara.

El carruaje se alejó y él se dirigió a la reunión que tenían, era el momento de empezar a planear el ataque y la liberación de Tenten.

Con mucho cuidado ella había dejado en la residencia un par de libros que había llevado y que les podrían ser de utilidad, dentro de uno de ellos les había facilitado un listado de nombres tanto de algunas familias que deberían investigar como de otros libros que de pronto servirían. También había un papel en blanco que podía suponer era la nota que Toshio le había enviado el día que ella se quedó en casa.

Organizaron diferentes frentes de trabajo, él quería ir a hacer investigación de campo pero Tsunade se lo había impedido, su cara era fácilmente reconocible lo que los alertaría y que fuera con una máscara ANBU no sería prudente, así que tuvo que dar un paso al costado en esa área, además de liderar el equipo y consolidar toda la información que era recopilada, él ayudaba a revisar algunos de los libros que traían los exploradores que se apilaban uno sobre otro en su escritorio ¿en qué momento había leído Tenten todo eso? Podía asegurar que ni siquiera los originarios de la aldea del Rayo conocían la historia al nivel que la conocía ella, tal vez por eso mismo ella había descubierto las inconsistencias que nadie más había notado, nadie tenía esa curiosidad innata. Además debía leer el sinfín de manuscritos y pergaminos que tenían en Konoha sobre el país del rayo, él suspiraba resignado.

El trabajo era arduo y no avanzaban a la velocidad que él había esperado. En sus planes más optimistas esperaba que con dos semanas ya estuvieran planeando la logística del ataque, no esperando los reportes de las entrevistas que eran realizadas a las familias que habían sido listadas como posibles víctimas. Debían ser muy cautelosos al recolectar la información pues no querían levantar sospechas. La Hokage había dejado claro que era indispensable tener las confesiones de las familias para demostrar la actividad criminal de los Yoshida, de lo contrario el Raikage los apoyaría y podían dar esa batalla por perdida aun antes de darla.

Otro par de semanas pasaron y Tsunade había acordado una reunión con el Raikage en la aldea de la Arena, un territorio neutro para las dos aldeas en las que no sería totalmente sospechoso que se dirigieran. Mientras esperaba el resultado de la reunión él no podía sacar a Tenten de su mente, a esas alturas ya había completado el primer trimestre, ¿estaría haciendo los ejercicios que le habían sido recomendados? ¿Continuaría Toshio ejerciendo esa violencia de la que fue testigo? ¿Creería ella que habían desistido del plan y que debía resignarse a seguir en ese matrimonio? Exhaló pesadamente y con su mano apretó el puente de su nariz, estaba agotado.

La Hokage regresó a la aldea, y lo citó en su oficina.

\- Siéntate – fue su saludo, él se acercó a la silla pero se quedó de pie, sobre el escritorio estaba el montón de carpetas con los informes que ella había llevado a la reunión.

\- ¿Cuál fue el resultado? – preguntó impaciente

\- No intervendrá – él asintió – no nos va a apoyar pero tampoco se interpondrá en nuestro camino.

\- ¿Podemos proceder?

\- Podemos proceder, todo lo que sea incautado le pertenecerá al Raikage.

Una parte de él deseaba simplemente atacar y ya, no esperar más tiempo, pero no, debían establecer el plan de ataque. La noticia de la traición a la aldea había corrido rápido, en su traje de ANBU había hablado con varios aldeanos que reportaron las preguntas que habían recibido por parte de la comitiva del rayo, así como se preguntaban que iba a pasar con Tenten, nadie había puesto en duda la lealtad de ella y mostraban preocupación por su bienestar y el del bebé. Los voluntarios aparecieron y pronto estuvieron listos para hacer los equipos de acuerdo a las especialidades e ir poco a poco plantando explosivos, varios shinobis fueron llegando a una villa cercana a la aldea del Rayo y se estaban quedando como turistas, otros acampaban en cercanías con jutsus de protección que evitaban que fueran descubiertos antes de tiempo. Tenían que optimizar todo para buscar disminuir las bajas. En las investigaciones en la aldea de las nubes habían descubierto que estaban reclutando ninjas renegados, así que la cautela debía ser máxima.

Tres días antes del ataque habían dejado Konoha, se habían distribuido en tres equipos, la prioridad era capturar a los Yoshida, tanto al patriarca como a Toshio, prisioneros solo iban a tomar a shinobis de esa aldea y criados de la mansión, para los ninjas renegados la orden era atacar a matar. Para él lo primordial era Tenten, por lo que iba a ir en la vanguardia. No estaba seguro si ella lograría escapar así que estaba preparado de ser necesario para entrar a la residencia y rescatarla él mismo sana y salva.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, el ataque empezaría a mediodía cuando el sol estuviera en su punto máximo, empezaron la marcha hacia el lugar que tenían definido, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir apropiadamente así que buscó en su riñonera una píldora del soldado y se la tomó, no podía permitirse ningún error. Él estaba en la primera fila, en sus ropas habituales y no de ANBU, la explosión retumbó en la arboleda y en un santiamén el lugar se llenó de ninjas. Todos tomaron su posición y el pandemonio se desató.

Activó su byakugan y pudo ver a lo lejos a Tenten corriendo, la dirección en que se dirigía era para cruzarse de frente con Toshio, así que sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allá.

\- ¡Mi cara no! – escuchó gritar a Toshio, Tenten lo había herido, aceleró el paso – ¡Maldita! Debí haberte golpeado todas las veces que te lo merecías – ella sacó dos kunais lista para defenderse.

\- Vete – dijo aterrizando entre ella y el hombre – ¡Ahora! – ordenó, ella se retiró sin decir nada.

\- ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación meterte en discusiones ajenas? – no le contestó – ¿Sabes? Voy a disfrutar por fin poder hacer esto – le dijo Toshio sacando una kunai. Él sonrió burlonamente, no podía mentir, él también lo iba a disfrutar.

Toshio lanzó su arma en una imitación del estilo de Tenten, mala idea, él conocía esos movimientos a la perfección. Su taijutsu era pobre, pudo comprobar lo que había dicho ella de la fuerza por dos golpes fallidos que había dado y él había desviado con su puño suave hacia un árbol, el árbol había quedado destruido. Con la cantidad de volteretas que daba a su alrededor y los golpes que había intentado dar un ninja normal habría quedado agotado, pero seguía en pie, así pudo comprobar lo de la resistencia física, sí, era plenamente consciente de cómo había comprobado ella lo de la resistencia pero no quería pensar en eso. Podía ver al Yoshida sonriente mientras intentaba golpearlo y él esquivaba sin esfuerzo, por un segundo se permitió ser impulsivo y asestarle un puño sin ningún tipo de técnica, solamente su mano apretada directo a su nariz, rompiéndosela. Ahora satisfecho lo veía sangrar por dos lugares de su cara, una herida cortesía de cada uno.

Su estilo de pelea era diferente, podía describirse como inexperto y desordenado. Se notaba que su entrenamiento había sido mayormente teórico y con muy pocos enfrentamientos reales. Así como la mezcla de diferentes técnicas de varias aldeas. Respiró profundamente, debía dejar de perder el tiempo e ir al combate real a ayudar a los demás. Activó su dōjutsu y en un ataque conciso cerró sus puntos de chacra dejándolo tendido en el suelo maldiciendo. Toshio empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras él sin ningún cuidado lo arrastraba hacia los prisioneros.

\- No importa que me hayas derrotado – dijo entre risas – jamás podrás cambiar el hecho que ella espera un hijo mío – agregó mordazmente.

No le contestó, solo lo arrojó con los capturados que llevaban hasta el momento y se dirigió nuevamente a la acción. El combate no duró mucho más, el rumor de la captura de Toshio se extendió rápidamente y los ninjas renegados fieles a su falta de lealtad empezaron a huir, quedando solamente los guerreros de la aldea del rayo que se vieron superados en número y se rindieron.

La buscó con la mirada tan pronto estuvieron todos agrupados, los prisioneros se encontraban inmovilizados y listos para ser trasladados a la prisión debajo del cuartel. Ya había pasado por la carpa en dónde estaban los heridos y no la había visto, ahora en la reunión con los demás tampoco estaba ¿qué se había hecho?

\- No hemos logrado capturar al patriarca – interrumpieron su revisión visual del lugar – ha huido del lugar con un par de ninjas

\- Ponlo en la lista de busca y captura – contestó dando la espalda y regresando a la carpa médica.

\- Sakura – se acercó, ella curaba a un herido.

\- Dime Neji – le contestó sin levantar la mirada

\- ¿Dónde está? – la ojiverde levantó la mirada al no entender de qué le hablaba – ¿Dónde está Tenten? – preguntó exasperado

\- Camino a la aldea – le dijo como si fuera obvio – Tsunade dejó claro que debíamos llevarla de regreso aun si la batalla no había finalizado.

\- ¿Quién va con ella? – él debería estarla escoltando, no se perdonaría si le pasaba algo

\- Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji

Salió de la carpa y se tranquilizó un poco, Shikamaru era un ANBU también y desde sus tiempos de genins el equipo InoShikaCho era conocido por saber combinar sus habilidades y ser imbatible.

Las bajas habían sido pocas, salieron victoriosos y por sobretodo la habían logrado recuperar, por lo que pudo escuchar murmurar a algunos en la aldea ella era una heroína, de cierta forma había ayudado en la planeación del ataque y en el camino a encontrarse con los shinobis de Konoha había derrotado a varios enemigos. Él maldijo por lo bajo, había sido un riesgo innecesario dejarla ir sola, afortunadamente todo había salido bien.

Entró a su departamento moviendo el cuello intentando quitarse la tensión que aún cargaba, lo más difícil ya había pasado.


	18. De regreso

**Neji POV**

  
  


Notó su presencia desde que llegó y estuvo afuera de su apartamento. Desde que habían atacado a los Yoshida y ella había regresado a la aldea no había vuelto a verla, él estaba a cargo de coordinar la inspección de los terrenos, realizar algunos de los interrogatorios a los capturados, así como supervisar varios de estos, por lo que alternaba entre las dos aldeas y su tiempo libre era bastante escaso. Ella estaba reacomodando su casa, y rehaciendo poco a poco su vida nuevamente.

Tenten ingresó por la ventana y él no se alarmó, solo se giró en la cama para poder verla. Ella hizo una inspección visual al lugar, nunca había estado allí, dirigió sus ojos a la cama y sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- No puedo dormir – murmuró excusándose – llevo mucho tiempo sin poder dormir bien y... – él no contestó, solo levantó la cobija, se movió un poco más hacia la pared y le indicó que podía subirse a la cama con él. Ella se acurrucó junto a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho sin decir nada más, la abrazó y pudo sentir que unos minutos después su respiración era acompasada, se había dormido por lo que simplemente cerró sus ojos y la imitó.

Observó el reloj y por la hora debía levantarse para dirigirse a su trabajo, ella continuaba durmiendo profundamente así que con todo el cuidado que pudo se levantó de la cama sin despertarla. ¿Se enojaría por dejarla sola? Ojalá no, porque de verdad tenía que irse. Fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, en la mesa de noche junto a la cama dejó la comida para ella. Regresó a su hogar pasadas las 11 de la noche, pudo ver con satisfacción que la comida no se encontraba allí. Unos minutos después de estar en la cama la escena se repitió, ella estaba allí frente a él y en un acuerdo mudo le permitió entrar a la cama.

Así había transcurrido ese resto de semana, pero al día siguiente debía ir nuevamente a la aldea del Rayo, ya casi terminaban de desocupar el lugar.

\- ¿Tenten? – ella estaba quedándose dormida

\- Dime – le contestó en un susurro

\- Estaré unos días fuera de la aldea – ella levantó la mirada – si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, haré lo posible por no tardar – solo asintió y lo abrazó, reacomodándose para dormir.

Esa era la única conversación que habían tenido en esos días, ella lo buscaba para poder descansar y con ella a su lado los sueños que lo habían atormentado tanto tiempo finalmente estaban desapareciendo. Antes de salir lo pensó seriamente y junto al desayuno le dejó una copia de la llave del departamento, así podría dejar de entrar por la ventana.

Estuvo 3 días lejos de casa y al regresar la rutina continuó. 

Despertó con sus sentidos en alerta, alguien había llegado y se acercaba a la ventana, así que en un ágil movimiento saltó de la cama y salió por la ventana, bloqueando con su cuerpo la vista hacia adentro pues allí estaba ella.

\- Shikamaru – saludó secamente

\- Tsk – chasqueó la lengua – Hemos encontrado una pista sobre dónde se esconde el último fugitivo, tenemos una reunión en el cuartel

\- Entendido, estaré allí en 10 minutos – se pondría el uniforme y se dirigiría al lugar

\- Espera – iba a darle la espalda pero se detuvo y el Nara hizo una pausa – Tsunade también me envió a revisar que Tenten esté bien, pero no está en su casa – sintió su espalda tensarse – ¿de casualidad sabes dónde podría estar? – no contestó, solo se hizo a un lado de la ventana permitiéndole ver a Tenten acostada y dormida.

Shikamaru no dijo nada más y se retiró, él ingresó nuevamente y empezó a alistar el uniforme sin hacer ruido, ¿cuánto tiempo ellos habían escondido su relación? más de 3 años, y ahora en un evento casi fortuito los habían descubierto. Negó para sí mismo, no podía decir que hubieran retomado su anterior relación pues solamente dormían juntos, solo se daban paz el uno al otro.

ANBU no era recomendado para ninjas con familia, los horarios solían ser extensos alcanzando incluso las 20 horas seguidas sin descanso y tener disponibilidad completa todo el tiempo. El Clan se oponía por completo a que sus miembros fueran integrantes de ANBU porque anteponían a la familia y por ese mismo motivo él en medio de todas las misiones que había solicitado después del matrimonio de Tenten lo había pensado y una vez tuvieron esa despedida había confirmado que se iba a unir, era consciente de a lo que renunciaba y lo aceptaba pues si no era con ella, él simplemente no estaba interesado en tener descendencia, por eso había abandonado la mansión y buscado su propio lugar, estaba por su cuenta ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tenten POV**

  
  


Se despertó porque necesitaba ir al baño, Neji la estaba abrazando al igual que todas las noches desde que había empezado a dormir con él, sabía cuán fácil se despertaba por lo que retiró con supremo cuidado el brazo que la rodeaba y se levantó. El apartamento de él era sobrio y austero, se notaba que vivía solo y que no permanecía allí en el día pues el lugar era oscuro ya que la única iluminación natural con la que contaba era la suministrada a través de la ventana de la habitación, el mobiliario era básico y todo era de color gris. En el baño inhaló y exhaló contando despacio, pasó la mano por su abultado vientre, aún no era tan grande para hacer que cambiara su centro de gravedad pero si lo suficiente para hacerle cambiar sus vestimentas y evitarle algunos movimientos. Se mojó las manos y las llevó a su cuello para refrescarse un poco.

_Había regresado a la aldea algunas semanas atrás, desde que se había ido con_ _Toshio_ _de regreso a la aldea del Rayo, y con el plan venidero de atacar a los Yoshida, la Hokage había preparado todo para su retorno, encargándose que las personas que habían rentado su casa la entregaran para que ella tuviera su hogar disponible. Lo había intentado, al principio había intentado estar en su hogar acomodando los muebles, cambiando las decoraciones de sitio pero no conseguía dormir, el sueño la_ _evadía_ _, su cabeza empezaba a trabajar a mil por hora tan pronto tocaba la almohada y se sentía sola con el reto que se acercaba de tener a su hijo, el hijo de_ _Toshio_ _._

_Neji estaba ocupado, como pudo corroborar después de enterarse en una conversación con sus amigas, él se había mudado, al irse de los terrenos Hyūga finalmente se había unido a las fuerzas_ _ANBU_ _y había sido el líder de toda la misión contra los Yoshida, ahora era el encargado de dejar cerrado el tema y eso le incluía salir de la aldea en varias ocasiones._

_Ella estaba agotada, llevaba cerca de 2 semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño adecuadamente, su cabeza iba a explotar pero no podía tomar ningún tipo de medicamento por su embarazo y Tsunade le estaba reprochando que debía descansar por el bien de ella y el bebé, así que su mente le dio una descabellada idea, un lugar donde finalmente podría encontrar la tranquilidad que le hacía falta, sabía que su horario era extenso por lo que esperó casi a la medianoche para salir de su casa y usar sus habilidades para encontrar a Neji._

_No le fue tan difícil, vivía en un departamento en un segundo piso así que de un salto estuvo afuera de su ventana ¿Y si le decía que se fuera? respiró profundo para tomar impulso e ingresó por la ventana, observó todo a su alrededor, y luego dirigió su mirada a la cama que estaba pegada contra la pared, él la miraba detenidamente._

_\- No puedo dormir – se justificó por la intromisión – llevo mucho tiempo sin poder dormir bien y... – no sabía que más decirle, él no dijo nada, le hizo espacio en la cama y ella se acurrucó junto a él, por fin el sueño la venció._

Así transcurrieron otras semanas, él le había dado la llave de la entrada para su comodidad pero cuando estaba fuera de la aldea ella se quedaba en su propia casa y tan pronto sentía su regreso lo buscaba para poder tener noches de sueño serenas.

Se acercó a la cama y refunfuñó, Neji se había girado dormido y ahora estaba boca arriba, ni antes de su embarazo cabía en el espacio que dejaba, vio el otro lado de la cama, allí podría acomodarse. Con una torpeza impropia de un shinobi se subió a la cama y pasó una pierna sobre él, se quedó inmóvil pensando que tal vez no era la mejor forma de pasarse por encima, pues ahora estaba en esa posición comprometedora, y preciso él abrió los ojos.

\- Te moviste en la cama y no me dejaste espacio... iba a pasarme al otro lado pero... – explicó apresuradamente, él la observaba inmóvil respirando pesadamente, ella tampoco intentó quitarse.

Puso las manos en su pecho y pudo sentir sus latidos acelerados, así que decidió darle ese beso que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, se inclinó hacia él pero al sentir el obstáculo que había puesto su barriga se detuvo, él acortó la distancia faltante para poder unir sus labios.

El beso fue suave en principio, como si estuvieran redescubriéndose pero la intensidad fue aumentando rápidamente, era un beso hambriento. Neji le había quitado el pantalón corto de pijama pero ella no le había permitido quitarle la blusa pues una parte de sí misma no quería que la viera en ese estado, en cambio sí se había encargado de hacer desaparecer la camiseta y calzoncillos que usaba para dormir y con ella a horcajadas sobre él habían vuelto por fin a unir sus cuerpos, el vaivén de caderas no había durado mucho, él le había dado las manos para ayudarla a darse soporte mientras lo montaba y sintió como su propio clímax desencadenaba el de él. Se quedó en esa posición con la respiración errática, sonriendo ¡vaya si necesitaban eso!, cuando su respiración se calmó un poco se bajó hacia el lado de la cama que estaba libre, él se giró en el colchón para verla de frente le retiró el cabello que tenía en la cara con una caricia y la besó, un beso largo y romántico sin ninguna intención adicional, terminaron el beso para recuperar su respiración y tan solo la abrazó para poder dormir.

La luz del sol irradió la habitación y ella abrió los ojos sola en la cama, al igual que todas las mañanas que se había quedado allí, en la mesa de noche se encontraba su desayuno, se lo comió meditando sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Ella no quería que eso ocurriera, desde su regreso a la aldea había querido correr a los brazos de Neji pero no debía, haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol que él mismo se había esforzado en inculcarle se había contenido y él no había presionado absolutamente nada. Pero no había podido evitarlo, lo necesitaba y extrañaba y pudo sentir que Neji también sentía lo mismo, aun así seguía sintiendo que eso no era correcto. Ella esperaba un hijo de otro hombre y no quería arrastrarlo a eso. Acarició su vientre, _Takeshi_ ¡No, no tendría ese nombre! _,_ su quinto mes estaba empezando y pronto empezaría a moverse ¿sentiría ese bebé que no tenía padre porque ella lo había traicionado? ¿se lo reprocharía? Negó con la cabeza, peor hubiera sido que ese bebé sintiera el maltrato que ella vivía y creciera en una familia que solo ansiaba el poder.

Organizó el departamento rápidamente y se fue, en su casa estuvo destapando algunas cajas con sus pertenencias y buscándoles lugar, había organizado el refrigerador con las comidas de la semana de acuerdo a las recomendaciones de dieta que le habían entregado, así que para el almuerzo sacó una taza y la calentó. La noche llegó y ella resignadamente se dirigió a su propia cama, no iba a salir.


	19. Ecografía

**Tenten POV**

  
  


Inhaló profundamente, contó hasta 20 y empezó a exhalar despacio. Tenía 5 meses y 1 semana, su espalda empezaba a doler si estaba mucho tiempo de pie y si tenía que caminar largas distancias sus tobillos se empezaban a inflamar. Debía levantarse para ir a la ecografía, el día de revelar el sexo del bebé había llegado _Takeshi_ seguía repitiendo su cabeza y ella negando, recordando el árbol genealógico estaba segura que era un niño pero no tendría ese nombre, no, no iba a crecer como el hijo de Toshio.

Salió caminando rumbo al consultorio médico mientras intentaba pensar otros nombres posibles, pero a su cabeza solo acudían nombres que empezaban por "T" ¡Estúpida! Llevaba mes y medio en su aldea natal, su matrimonio había sido anulado y el tratado de paz con el País del Rayo estaba ad portas de ser firmado. Debía dejar de pensar en lo vivido y enfocarse en lo que estaba por venir, _mi hijo, mi hijo, mi hijo_ , se repetía a sí misma como una plegaria. No, Takeshi no iba a ser el nombre.

\- ¿Cómo sigues? – le preguntó la Hokage de forma comprensiva en el consultorio 

\- Creciendo – contestó señalando su cada vez más prominente vientre

\- Tus ojeras están volviendo a aparecer – llevó su mano a su ojo derecho como si de esta forma pudiera hacerlas desaparecer – creí que ya habíamos hablado de la importancia del descanso adecuado.

\- Así es – respondió resignada

\- Tu insomnio desapareció por casi 1 mes y de repente volvió ¿qué ocurrió? – ella negó con la cabeza encogiendo los hombros, pretendiendo no saber la respuesta – Tenten – Tsunade señaló la camilla para empezar la ecografía – es un tema vital, puedes tener problemas con el desarrollo del bebé.

\- Yo solo... – se subió a la camilla con el vientre destapado, el gel frío y el transductor de la máquina hicieron presencia – me siento abrumada – y eso no era mentira

\- Te entiendo, es un gran reto el que te espera – empezó a mover el transductor – pero quiero que recuerdes que no estás sola, tus amigas me han dicho que casi no pasas tiempo con ellas – nuevamente movió el aparato – recuerda también que los clanes Inuzuka y Akimichi han ofrecido recibirte en sus hogares para ayudarte con esto

\- No me siento cómoda con eso, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, es mi hijo.

\- Tenten – la miró seria – no serás una carga para nadie – hizo una pausa y señaló la pantalla satisfecha, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando – mira – su dedo indicaba una mancha al lado de lo que parecían las piernas – es una niña.

\- ¿Qué? – era imposible

\- Así es, nunca me equivoco con esto – señaló nuevamente la pantalla – aquí podemos ver claramente que es una niña

\- Tsunade-sama, eso es imposible – ella arqueó una ceja – el primogénito Yoshida siempre es un niño.

\- Eso son tonterías y creencias absurdas, no se puede garantizar el sexo del bebé. No hay una fórmula mágica – apagó la máquina y le entregó el paño para que pudiera limpiarse el gel. Se levantó para buscar la libreta y hacer unas anotaciones. Arrugó el entrecejo al leer algo de lo que tenía allí escrito – Sé que no debo cargarte con más preocupaciones – dejó la libreta a un lado – pero tenemos un asunto que no hemos podido resolver

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Es un asunto legal – empezó a decir – cómo sabes tu matrimonio fue anulado y todo eso fue resuelto pero...

\- Por favor no me diga que aún hay algún documento que diga que soy casada

\- No, no es eso... es... – se le veía incómoda – es tu apellido – ella no contestó – como bien sabes por tus raíces antes de irte para la aldea del Rayo en nuestra documentación solo aparecías como Tenten, sin nada más, pero con el matrimonio ahora registras como Yoshida

\- ¡No! – negó entendiendo para dónde iba el tema

\- Hemos estado investigando desde la parte legal y no podemos removerlo, a menos que lo remplacemos por otro, temo decirte que todo parece indicar que cuando tu hija nazca heredará el apellido Yoshida

\- Eso es inadmisible – no, no, no y mil veces no. Era su hija, no de Toshio.

\- Lo siento – hizo una pausa – ve a casa e intenta descansar, seguiremos buscando la forma de resolverlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Neji POV**

  
  


Observó el reloj de la mesita de noche, iban a ser las 5am, se le había hecho tarde. Estaba tan a gusto en ese momento que no quería levantarse, a su lado ella respiraba despacio y profundo. Tenten no lo había buscado para tener relaciones, él sabía perfectamente que lo había buscado porque se sentía a salvo durmiendo con él, su cabeza debía ser un hervidero de ideas y solo buscaba que se quedaran quietas por un momento, por eso se sorprendió de despertar con ella encima, ¿Él quería tener relaciones con ella? Sería un mentiroso si contestara que no, su excitación al tenerla en esa posición había sido automática, especialmente cuando sus labios se habían unido después de tanto tiempo.

Llegó al cuartel media hora tarde, los que lo vieron ingresar no le dijeron nada. Él siempre era puntual y también era conocido por todos su poca paciencia a aquellos que hacían comentarios inútiles. Tomó el uniforme y la máscara que habían designado para ese día. Con el avance de los interrogatorios y dados los diferentes métodos que manejaban, habían notado que los prisioneros solían tener una actitud u otra de acuerdo a quien creían que los estaba escrutando, así que decidieron empezar a alternar las máscaras, eso los despistaba y nuevamente pudieron proseguir con la consecución de información.

Excepto Toshio, para no tener grandes habilidades había resistido la mayoría de técnicas que le habían aplicado y revelado muy pocos datos, se dedicaba a repetir que nunca encontrarían a su padre y de alguna forma sabía cuando era él quien lo interrogaba y soltaba comentarios fuera de lugar sobre Tenten.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – le preguntó

\- La aldea anuló el matrimonio, no serás reconocido como su padre – contestó de forma monótona, esa pregunta y respuesta se repetían a diario sin importar quien lo interrogara.

\- Hueles a ella – le espetó, aunque la máscara escondía su expresión, esta mantenía impávida – ¿Ya te contó que fue ella quien me suplicó que la poseyera? – él mantuvo el silencio – yo sí lo recuerdo perfectamente, gimió tu nombre esa primera vez.

\- Hoy hemos recibido una maravillosa información – sacó un papel de la carpeta – ya encontramos al patriarca

\- No te preocupes, le dejé muy claro que no eras tú – continuó

\- Hoy será la emboscada – pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos antes de contraatacar

\- Lo que más he extrañado aquí ha sido ese perfecto par de tetas, dime ¿Ya aumentaron su tamaño por tener a mi hijo adentro? – intentaba mantenerse inalterable ante los comentarios, pero deseaba golpearlo. Tal vez pudiera arrancarle un par de dientes sin anestesia y decir que era por el interrogatorio.

\- Está en el País del Agua – contestó dando vuelta a la hoja que tenía en la mano

\- Jamás podrán atraparlo – casi le gritó – así como no podrás borrar todo lo que disfruté con ella – replicó en tono burlón

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta, lo necesitaban afuera.

\- Esto no va a resultar bien – dijo Shikamaru una vez salió del cuarto – yo continuaré desde aquí.

\- Cómo quieras – contestó quitándose la máscara.

El día que los había descubierto marcó un antes y después en la relación con el Nara, podría decirse que se había formado una amistad un poco más cercana, él no había delatado lo visto a nadie y a la Hokage solo le había dicho que Tenten estaba dormida sin decirle exactamente dónde. Algunas veces salía con él en las pausas que tomaba para fumar y se quedaban en un silencio de camaradería. Eran 2 de los shinobis menos conversadores de la aldea pero aun así confiaban plenamente uno en el otro. Sabía que por eso él había optado por interrumpir ese interrogatorio, aunque muchas veces Toshio se había puesto insolente con los comentarios, jamás hasta el punto de ese día. Quería volver a entrar y poder romperle la nariz de nuevo.

Un mensaje de última hora llegó al cuartel y tuvo que salir de inmediato a apoyar la emboscada. El resultado fue satisfactorio y 2 días después regresó a la aldea finalmente con Tetsu Yoshida como prisionero, era el requisito final para poder hablar de un tratado de paz.

Otro par de días transcurrieron, la castaña no había vuelto a ir a su departamento. Estaba frustrado y de mal genio por no poder dormir, especialmente porque ahora sus sueños eran que no llegaba a tiempo a interponerse entre Tenten y Toshio y ella perdía, o fallaban la misión y no lograban rescatarla, todo eso se estaba descargando en el interrogatorio al patriarca, todos estaban complacidos por la información que había logrado obtener.

Fue a la torre Hokage a entregar el reporte de lo que llevaban hasta el momento, Shizune le recibió la carpeta pues Tsunade no estaba, iba de regreso al cuartel cuando la vio salir del hospital, sus ojeras eran marcadas, ella tampoco estaba conciliando el sueño. Además él conocía la expresión que Tenten tenía en ese momento. Caminaba apresuradamente porque estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tenten** __ **POV**

  
  


Llegó a su casa casi corriendo y abrió la puerta de manera torpe, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos y no podía ver bien. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y tiró las llaves en cualquier parte, se hizo un ovillo en la cama y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran. Estuvo un momento llorando cuando sintió ese par de brazos consolándola, se colgó a su cuello mientras lloraba, hipaba y repetía que eso no podía pasar, él no dijo nada, solamente acariciaba su cabello en silencio. Se durmió en esa posición. Al despertar observó sobre la mesa de noche comida, un té en un termo que evitaba que se enfriara y una nota sencilla.

_ "Hablaremos en la noche" N. _

Tomó el té y luego se levantó a organizar, necesitaba ocupar su mente, y algo bueno para eso era protestar porque debía empezar a limpiar la habitación que iba a volverse la del bebé, ya sabiendo que era una niña podía empezar a buscar decoraciones que fueran acordes. Sus padres le habían heredado esa casa y agradecía al cielo que tenía 3 habitaciones de las cuales solamente usaba 2. La comida que él le había dejado fue su almuerzo, sentía el estómago cerrado. Estuvo toda la tarde y parte de la noche ocupada, suspiró, su espalda estaba empezando a doler así que tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala, que por fin había sido tapizado nuevamente a su gusto, cerró los ojos intentando meditar y organizar sus ideas ¿Qué le iba a decir a Neji?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Neji POV**

  
  


Tuvo que dejarla sola, aunque dado el estado en el que la había encontrado no consideraba oportuno hacerlo, pero fue necesario. Su presencia en el cuartel era requerida, así que le dejó esa nota. Así como él era fundamental en el cuartel, resolver la situación con ella también lo era.

Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que el tiempo rindiera y no salir tarde, pero no lo logró. Cuando salió de las instalaciones iba a ser medianoche. ¿Debía ir a la casa de ella y probar suerte a ver si seguía despierta? ¿O ir a su vivienda y esperar si ella llegaba? Demonios, debió ser más preciso con la nota. Si tomaba el camino largo hacia su departamento podía pasar por la casa de Tenten e intentar la primera opción, se asomó y la vio dormida en el sofá. No podía dejarla durmiendo ahí, entró a la vivienda y la alzó para llevarla a la habitación, ella abrió los ojos en cuanto la puso en la cama.


	20. Frente a frente

**Neji POV**

  
  


\- Yo... voy al baño – la vio levantarse de la cama rápidamente, o bueno, lo más rápido que podía en su estado, se quedó esperando a que ella saliera sin moverse, ella se sentó en la cama y él la imitó – Gracias

\- Tenten – empezó – ¿me contarás que pasó? – ella negó, él bufó – no me digas que no es nada – nadie lloraba de esa manera por nada

\- Es una niña – admitió, tocándose el vientre, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro

\- ¿Llorabas porque querías un niño? – preguntó incrédulo, aunque bueno, algo había escuchado sobre las hormonas de las embarazadas

\- No, es algo más complicado que eso... estoy feliz que sea una niña... – miró hacia el techo – Toshio estaba seguro que sería un niño, me alegra que no lo sea.

\- Él ya no puede hacerte nada – quiso poner una mano en su hombro pero se contuvo – muy pronto será trasladado a una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad, jamás volverás a saber de él.

\- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo – susurró

\- Por favor dime ¿qué ocurre? No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas lo que pasa – ella negó otra vez

\- Nadie puede ayudarme – decidido, al día siguiente le preguntaría directamente a la Hokage – a menos que puedas devolver el tiempo a ese día que me condenaste a esta misión – un escalofrío lo recorrió y su espalda se tensó

\- Tenten, por favor no hagas esto – podía ver como ella empezaba a llorar de nuevo

\- Vete – le susurró mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas pero seguían saliendo – solo... vete.

Se puso de pie dudoso, no podía dejarla así, fue a decirle algo pero ella miraba el piso. Caminó despacio hacia la puerta. Salió de la casa pero antes de dar un paso para dirigirse a su departamento la castaña llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba.

\- ¡NO! No me dejes sola – se estrelló en su pecho y seguía llorando, volvió a entrar con ella abrazada y en la cama se acomodó contra la pared, de modo que quedara acunada en su pecho. En esa posición pasaron la noche.

Despertó antes de las 4 de la mañana, ella respiraba acompasadamente así que la acomodó en la cama. Se dirigió al trabajo sin pasar antes por su departamento, iba a tomarse el día libre aunque eso no estuviera permitido hasta que finalizaran los reportes del caso Yoshida. Lo más veloz que pudo organizó la información, dejó varias indicaciones dadas y de forma amenazante le aclaró a los que dependían de él que bajo ninguna circunstancia podían molestarlo. Tendría que hacer un turno de por lo menos 30 horas de castigo y se ganaría un llamado de atención al día siguiente, de eso estaba seguro... pero no le importaba.

Regresó cerca de las 7 de la mañana, a la casa. Vio el refrigerador lleno de comidas apiladas y tomó dos, repondría eso, los calentó, puso a hervir agua en la tetera y desayunó rápidamente mientras esperaba. Contrario a su departamento, no había un solo rincón de la casa de Tenten en donde el sol no iluminara con todo su esplendor. Tal y como pronosticó, ella apareció en la puerta de la habitación unos minutos después atraída por el olor de la comida caliente. No saludó, solamente se sentó en la silla frente a él al otro lado de la mesa y empezó a comer.

Esa escena ya la había vivido antes, ella despertaba y casi como una autómata se dirigía a la cocina, comía algo, tomaba su café y luego sí lo saludaba. Decía que a veces se levantaba dormida por el hambre. No había tomado café, en su lugar, con el agua caliente realizó una infusión frutal, por su embarazo supuso, y solo después de beberla ella pareció caer en cuenta que no estaba sola.

\- Hace mucho que no te veía en el día – fue su saludo, dejando el pocillo sobre la mesa

\- Lo sé, el horario de ANBU es...

\- Inhumano – completó ella, él asintió.

Estaban sentados en el comedor dentro de la cocina, eso había pasado muchas veces, había cierta naturalidad en tal cosa, y era el mismo comedor en el que ella había dejado a la vista el pergamino que había desencadenado todo lo ocurrido muchos meses atrás. El silencio se hizo presente, ella miraba a la mesa y empezó a jugar con una servilleta sin verlo.

\- Crees que la noche que tuvimos relaciones fue un error – ella levantó la mirada

\- No, yo...

\- Tenten – la interrumpió – no es una pregunta – ella movió la cabeza en afirmación, sonrojada – lo que quiero es que me digas porqué.

\- Neji... – ella dejó la servilleta de lado y empezó a acariciar su vientre, ese era su nuevo mantra al parecer

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- ¡No!.. – ella lo miraba a los ojos – no es eso... – él le sostuvo la mirada – no puedo arrastrarte a esto – concluyó

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es tuya Neji – sus manos seguían moviéndose sobre el vientre – no puedo pedirte que regreses conmigo – su mente repitió la frase "regreses conmigo" varias veces – y cargues con algo que no es tu responsabilidad, que me ayudes a criar una hija que no te corresponde – él se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella

\- Tenten – se agachó para poderla ver a los ojos, ella veía al piso – por favor, Tenten – le acarició la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto – será nuestra, la criaremos juntos sin importar nada más.

\- No es justo contigo – ella abrió los ojos, se le estaban humedeciendo

\- No se trata de justicia – se acercó lentamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios que no fue rechazado – se trata de formar una familia con la mujer que amo – ella abrió muy grande los ojos y le dio un beso mucho más profundo y demandante.

Tsunade estaba furiosa, cuando regresó al cuartel a las 5am del día siguiente esperaba que Yamato lo llamara a su oficina y lo reprendiera, pero no, había sido personalmente la Hokage quien se había encargado de gritarle y darle un sermón sobre la responsabilidad. Era prioritario finalizar de una buena vez ese tema y quería agilizar la firma del tratado.

Él la escuchaba en silencio, mantenía su expresión impasible ante los reclamos mientras por dentro sonreía. Le habían sumado el par de horas en las que estuvo desaparecido el día que había consolado a Tenten después de la ecografía así que le sería asignado un turno de 40 horas, desde ese momento hasta las 9 de la noche del día siguiente ¡Y más le valía no volverse a escapar! Tal vez no era un buen momento para preguntar por el procedimiento para solicitar una licencia de paternidad cuando la bebé naciera.

Sobre su escritorio se encontraban apilados los reportes de todos los interrogatorios que se habían realizado a la fecha, debía comparar, cotejar y organizar la información para dejar un solo reporte global con todo lo que habían descubierto, fácilmente gastaría las 40 horas y hasta más en dejar eso finalizado.

\- Estás demasiado feliz para el castigo que te dieron, parece que acabaron de darte una recompensa en lugar de clavarte a esa silla – le dijo Shikamaru desde la puerta, él solo levantó los hombros con la mirada clavada en dos carpetas comparando la información – supongo que el bebé está evolucionando bien.

\- Es una niña, y está perfectamente – contestó, escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua y se iba.

¿Estaba demasiado feliz? Estaba extasiado. Pagaría mil horas más si eso le diera otro día como el de ayer. Permitió que una parte de su mente divagara en ese beso, en como ella lo había dejado verla completamente desnuda y en como él había besado cada rincón de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de prisa. La había ayudado a mover todas las cajas que estaban apiladas en la habitación y había escuchado todas las ideas de decoración que ella tenía en mente. Aún tenía pendiente preguntarle el porqué del llanto desconsolado al salir del consultorio, pero eso por ahora iba a esperar. Empezando la noche estaban recostados en el sofá mientras Tenten descansaba porque le dolía la espalda, él había apoyado la mano en el vientre y la habían sentido ¡Se había movido! Iba a ser su hija y temía por cualquier pobre alma que se atreviera a decir lo contrario. Con tristeza se habían despedido, solamente iba a ser una noche lejos de ella.

Terminó todo pasadas las 10 de la noche del día siguiente, veía orgulloso el compendio de hojas sobre su escritorio. Tuvo que ir a la torre Hokage a entregarlo, Tsunade se disculpó por la severidad del castigo, y le agradecía el compromiso que había demostrado en los meses que llevaban trabajando en eso. Él asintió y se retiró, ahora solo faltaba que ella completara el tratado de paz para que fuera firmado. Entró a la vivienda de Tenten casi a las 11 de la noche, ella lo esperaba leyendo en la sala. Que bien se sentía regresar a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tenten POV**

  
  


Esas últimas semanas su problema de insomnio finalmente había desaparecido y en su ecografía por el sexto mes no había salido el tema, todo iba muy bien. Demasiado bien alcanzó a pensar por un momento, algo malo iba a pasar.

Y no se equivocó, esa mañana despertó un poco más tarde, su horario de sueño se había adaptado perfectamente a esperar despierta que Neji llegara a casa, y al contrario de cuando ella iba a su departamento, ahora no se acostaban a dormir de inmediato, aprovechaban para hablar y compartir un poco más en su escaso tiempo juntos, aunque la noche anterior no había llegado a dormir eso tampoco era inusual. Un ave la esperaba en la ventana de la cocina ¿llevaría mucho tiempo allí? La necesitaban en la oficina de la Hokage.

En la oficina de Tsunade escuchó atentamente lo que le explicaba intentando darle sentido en su cabeza, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, Neji estaba en una esquina de la oficina sin la máscara puesta, los brazos cruzados y un aura asesina.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó finalmente sin estar segura de haber entendido

\- Los acuerdos humanitarios entre los países – empezó a repetir despacio la Hokage – nos obligan a concederles un último pedido a los prisioneros antes que sean trasladados de forma permanente a la prisión – hizo una pausa – Toshio ha pedido hablar contigo

\- No – contestó

\- Lamentablemente no es negociable, ya hemos evaluado todas las opciones posibles

\- Así que no puedo negarme – suspiró molesta y resignada, ahora entendía porque Neji no había llegado a dormir y su evidente enojo

\- Te daremos tiempo para que te prepares para esto, el tratado de paz será firmado una vez se cumpla este requisito.

\- No es necesario – se puso de pie – quiero salir de esto lo antes posible.

\- Entendido – empezó a caminar para indicarle el camino – no te dejaremos a solas con él, estaremos allí para ti

Inhaló profundamente mientras iba rumbo a las celdas, exhaló despacio, uno de sus síntomas últimamente era el aumento de su presión sanguínea. Aunque estaba tranquila y ya no se sentía sola al ver hacia adelante, se sentía ansiosa ante la inminente conversación que le esperaba. Tsunade se detuvo frente a una puerta, introdujo una llave para abrirla e ingresaron. Neji se quedó afuera.

Salió del cuarto en el que acababa de hablar con Toshio, tan pronto cruzó la puerta se arrojó a los brazos de Neji buscando soltar el mal rato que acababa de tener, había salido de eso, finalmente podía dejar de lado ese mal sabor de boca de su pasado y cerrar el capítulo. Él le acarició el cabello y ella levantó la cabeza para darle un beso, todos estaban saliendo del cuarto.

¿Acababa de sacarlos del clóset?


	21. Acuerdos

_Dio algunos pasos por la aldea y sin poder evitarlo sus pies la llevaron de nuevo hasta la casa de Tenten, desde su partida habían guardado todos los objetos personales que allí habían en un depósito mientras definían qué hacer con estos pues cuando le presentaron la candidata disponible al emisario de la aldea del Rayo, el hombre dejó claro que no era necesario que llevara nada. Toda su ropa sería acorde al nuevo puesto que tendría en esa aldea y no se esperaba que_ _usara_ _bajo ningún concepto las armas, por lo que todo el arsenal que ella tenía y que le había costado varios años conseguir debería quedarse._

_La castaña no había dicho nada, ni dio ninguna señal de estar reconsiderando su decisión. Tan solo asintió cuando le dijeron que era hora de irse y sin más se fue. La vivienda pasó a ser propiedad de la aldea y se puso en renta, siendo alquilada por una familia que no tuvo problema en tomarla amoblada pero por lo que notó por la ventana en algunas de sus caminatas, habían cambiado el tapizado de los muebles por algo menos colorido._

_¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa era toda la tormenta? No, sabía que no podía ser así y en esa visita por los exámenes_ _chunin_ _tan solo puso su mejor cara de representante de la aldea,_ _sorprendiéndose_ _de lo triste que se veía Tenten en general. Podía ver que se había adaptado todo lo posible a su misión, a ser la esposa silenciosa y sonriente de un diplomático y futuro feudal de una aldea, pero en ese proceso se había perdido a sí misma. Ya no era la_ _kunoichi_ _alegre y sonriente que todos conocían. No lo entendía, le daba vueltas una y otra vez al asunto y cada vez tenía menos sentido que hubieran pedido una_ _jōnin_ _para darle ese uso, había mujeres que eran criadas desde su nacimiento para tareas como esas ¿por qué desperdiciar una shinobi de rango alto en ser un trofeo?_

_Esa noche se había quedado en la oficina leyendo algunos reportes pues con todos los ninjas de otras aldeas presentes no era una buena idea ir a caminar, así mismo su papeleo se había_ _quintuplicado_ _pues al tener que asistir a los combates se estaba_ _represando_ _horriblemente y ya le había dicho adiós a sus horas de sueño, al menos hasta que dichos exámenes_ _concluyeran_ _. Lo primero que sintió esa madrugada fue la presencia del Hyūga escalando la pared y posicionándose afuera de su ventana, definitivamente le dejaba pasar demasiadas cosas, sobretodo porque sabía lo difícil que era la situación para él y que aun así hubiera insistido en estar presente como un adicto al dolor, pero que se atreviera a_ _espiarla_ _iba mucho más allá de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Estaba a punto de girarse en su silla para gritarlo pero en ese momento pudo sentir la otra presencia que terminaba de subir las escaleras y se asomaba tímidamente en su despacho._

_La vio titubear en su presencia, Tenten estaba asustada antes de por fin admitir que había asistido a esa hora a una consulta médica por sentirse indispuesta así que la había revisado, descubriendo el palpitante cúmulo de energía que estaba empezando a crecer dentro de ella. Alegría no era una palabra para describir la reacción que tuvo la castaña, era algo más parecido a la resignación._

Exhaló pesadamente, Tenten acababa de irse después de su ecografía por el cuarto mes. Le gustaría decir que simplemente era un daño colateral, una misión que había salido mal. Pero la situación estaba lejos de tal definición, es decir, una misión que sale mal podía dar como resultado una herida de gravedad y una estadía indeterminada en el hospital, el detrimento de la salud, la pérdida de alguna función del cuerpo o incluso de una extremidad, en los casos más extremos se podía perder la vida. PERDER la vida, no GANAR una vida, no se regresaba con una nueva vida producto de dicha misión fallida.

Aunque dicho resultado era precisamente porque ella había cumplido a cabalidad lo que debía hacer en el papel que tuvo que desempeñar y que iba a ser por el resto de su vida, pues todos ignoraban que el desenlace de tal unión iba a ser la caída de un feudal y la decadencia de una aldea pequeña que hasta el momento era próspera. Quiso ofrecerle la alternativa de interrumpir el embarazo y de esa forma no tener un recordatorio permanente de lo que fueron esos meses, pero antes siquiera de intentar mencionar algo, los orbes chocolate le dieron a entender que no iba a hacerlo. Independientemente de los demás factores, y aunque no tuviera ni un poco de aprecio por el hombre responsable de su estado, ella no había sido forzada y la criatura que ya le estaba abultando el vientre no tenía la culpa de nada.

Había salido esa noche a caminar y sus pies la llevaron de nuevo hasta su casa, era bastante entrada la noche pero las luces estaban encendidas, por la ventana alcanzó a verla abriendo una de las cajas con sus pertenencias y buscándole lugar al objeto que acababa de sacar, regresando cada cosa al puesto que tenía antes que todo eso ocurriera. Solo faltaba la presencia del otro castaño para alcanzar a creer que era una escena común. Pero desafortunadamente no lo era, la vio sentarse en uno de los muebles y esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos, pero no lloraba, solamente estuvo unos minutos en esa posición y luego se enderezó, se acarició la panza como si eso la relajara y continuó en lo que estaba: organizar a la 1am.

Decidió dejar de salir a caminar, no solo porque finalizar el asunto Yoshida era prioritario y su atención estaba en eso por completo sino porque siempre resultaba caminando hasta esa casa y se sentía cada vez peor de no poderla ayudar de alguna forma. Especialmente porque jamás había notado lo mucho que la testarudez Hyūga se le había pegado a Tenten y esta se rehusaba a aceptar que todos en la aldea estaban velando por su bienestar y querían apoyarla, ser madre soltera era un reto complicado para cualquiera.

Le gustaría tener la técnica de los Yamanaka aunque fuera por una noche, porque veía a Neji en su uniforme de ANBU completamente sumergido en su trabajo y al parecer absorto o desconectado de las penurias que pasaba su compañera de equipo y expareja, quería poder saber que pasaba por su mente, no era un tema de repartir culpas pero ¿sentiría que era precisamente en gran parte su decisión la que tenía a la castaña esperando un hijo? Al menos ella al parecer por fin estaba durmiendo antes que hubiera tenido que hacer algo más radical para que descansara, lo cual era un poco complicado teniendo en cuenta su estado.

Fue Shizune la primera en notar el problema en el sistema, con una simple firma de ella y del Raikage el matrimonio había sido anulado y borrado de cualquier registro existente, cualquiera que buscara no encontraría nada referente al tema, pero al parecer el software de registros de shinobis había sido cambiado en los últimos 22 años y ya no permitía hacer la modificación para borrarle el apellido y que volviera a ser solamente Tenten, a secas, sin el Yoshida precediéndola. Lo que era peor, intentaron crear un nuevo registro y terminaron de comprobar así que si no se llenaba el apartado del padre, automáticamente se rellenaba el campo con el apellido de la madre y no era modificable. Por lo que fue el momento de poner a sus consejeros a buscar una solución a ese asunto, bien fuera legal o con alguien que supiera de computadores, no le importaba. Lo que necesitaba era desaparecer ese apellido, ni la castaña ni nadie en esa aldea necesitaban ese recordatorio.

La respuesta inicial de los consejeros fue simple, modificarle el apellido. ¿Y cómo conseguían eso? Con otro matrimonio, alguien que "donara" lo que hacía falta, así lo anularan después. Pero no pensaba proponerle eso a Tenten, un segundo matrimonio netamente transaccional estaba fuera de la mesa. Por lo que les exigió continuar en la búsqueda, uniéndose ella en sus ratos libres a leer algunas legislaciones al respecto. Desafortunadamente en la ecografía por el quinto mes eso seguía siendo un asunto sin resolver por lo que se lo tuvo que contar. Obviamente se molestó y no era para menos.

Aunque eso no fue lo que le quedó resonando de ese encuentro, lo que daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza era la convicción con la que Tenten afirmó que dicho bebé en camino debería ser un niño y no una niña como fue el caso. Sabía que había algunos casos esporádicos de familias en las que solamente se tenían varones o solo mujeres pero realmente la evidencia encontrada en la mayoría de textos sobre el tema desmentían tal cosa y lo dejaban más como un tema del azar que como algo comprobable. O tal vez el padre de dicho hijo no fuera Toshio, empezó a reírse sola en la oficina ante semejante idea tan improbable. Necesitaba empezar a dormir más y así dejar de tener pensamientos absurdos.

Observó el informe final del caso en su escritorio, después que Neji se desapareciera del cuartel sin ningún motivo válido y ella lo hubiera reprendido finalmente tenían los interrogatorios terminados y todas las pesquisas en la aldea del Rayo realizadas. Él había estado en completo mutismo mientras ella descargaba su frustración y no replicó ninguna de sus palabras, así que le agradeció su compromiso a esa misión que todavía tenía un pendiente pero era mayormente de ella y de nuevo no hubo reacción, algo le ocultaba pero no lograba deducir qué. Quiso seguirlo pero la prioridad el tratado de paz para por fin cerrar ese asunto y poder continuar con todo lo referente a su propia aldea, casi pareciera que lo único de lo que habían hablado los últimos meses era ese tema.

Shizune entró a su oficina con un enorme libro en el que había resaltado una sección en particular. Las guerras entre países no eran algo raro, así mismo los tratados que se realizaban una vez finalizaba no eran una novedad, por eso mismo existían unos estatutos que regían en todo el continente independientemente de cuál país decidiera pelear con cuál o el motivo para tal contienda. Habían lineamientos que todos debían seguir, sobretodo en lo relacionado con los prisioneros de guerra y especialmente cuando estos eran de alto nivel como lo eran tanto el patriarca como el hijo Yoshida. Un último deseo ¿qué era eso, una condenada novela? Bufó molesta y envió a Shikamaru a averiguar cuál era el pedido de los hombres mientras ella y el Hyūga continuaban en la revisión de cualquier otro detalle que pudiera pasárseles por alto pues todo lo demás ya estaba listo.

\- El patriarca pidió compartir celda con su hijo – bien, algo razonable

\- ¿Y Toshio? – vio al pelinegro y a Neji intercambiar una significativa mirada, como si el primero se disculpara por lo que estaba a punto de decir

\- Hablar con Tenten

\- NO – la voz del Hyūga sonó fuerte y clara al tiempo que fruncía el ceño – eso no va a pasar

\- Le dije que por el estado de Tenten no era posible cumplir tal solicitud y su respuesta fue que si era necesario esperaría a que naciera su hijo – no le hablaba a ella, los dos hombres se estaban viendo

\- Eso tampoco va a pasar – ¿acaso estaba pintada en la pared?

\- Aún faltan casi 3 meses para tal cosa – los ojos blancos se clavaron en ella, nunca había visto a Neji tan molesto y mucho menos con la energía tenebrosa que empezaba a rodearlo – sería mejor si es antes del parto

\- No puede hablar en serio – empezaba a entender porque era tan buen interrogador, sin duda podía ser aterrador – no dejaré que le hagan eso a Tenten – así que ese era el gran misterio que había ocultado, él y la castaña estaban juntos de nuevo ¿Y Shikamaru lo sabía? ¿Y se lo había ocultado adrede todas las veces que lo envió a asegurarse que ella estuviera bien?

\- Si encuentran una forma de evadir a los acuerdos humanitarios sin desatar una nueva guerra antes de la mañana lo consideraré – ninguno dijo nada más, solo tomaron cada uno un libro y empezaron a leer en silencio. La luz del sol se asomó por la ventana y no lograban avance en el tema. Primero el apellido y ahora eso ¿Es que Tenten estaba condenada como fuera a seguir sufriendo por su exesposo? Con un grito llamó a Shizune – envíale a Tenten una citación para que se presente de inmediato aquí

\- Tenten se duerme después que llego de trabajar, así que se levanta tarde – acotó Neji sin levantar la mirada de la hoja en que estaba, sonrió por dentro, de cierta forma la complacía ver que el Hyūga por fin hablara de su relación sin importarle nada. Si no es porque él había abandonado el Clan, estaba segura que sería una conversación muy incómoda con esos ancianos el hecho que él saliera con una mujer embarazada de otro. ¿Y si le diera su apellido a tal hijo? ¿Estaba al tanto del predicamento de la castaña en ese tema?

Les daría un mes, sabía que era un tema sensible, pero ya les había tomado un par de años salir del clóset en que se metieron solos, si habían decidido criar dicha hija juntos realmente no hacía mucha diferencia que firmaran un papel. 


	22. Cara a cara

**Tenten POV**

  
  


Buscó en la nevera un poco de fruta y se sentó a comerla, Neji se había ido a la Aldea de la Arena así que tendría un par de días sola. Movió su cuello de lado a lado, se sentía tensa. Era evidente que cuando él regresara también deberían hablar.

 _Entró al cuarto, junto a la puerta había un espejo grande que supuso era para ver desde afuera lo que ocurría, adentro se encontraban dos_ _ANBU_ _y la Hokage que había entrado junto a ella._ _Toshio_ _estaba sentado en una silla en medio de todo, con las manos atadas en la espalda y frente a él, más o menos a 2 metros estaba otra silla para ella. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió. Había bajado de peso, se veía demacrado, le había quedado una cicatriz en la mejilla por su ataque, su cabello estaba despeinado pero sus ojos claros seguían teniendo la misma expresión autoritaria que siempre tuvo. Se dirigió a la silla y se sentó_ _en el lugar designado_.

_\- Mi hijo te tiene resplandeciente - fueron sus primeras palabras_

_\- ¿Qué quieres_ _Toshio_ _? - preguntó impaciente, entre más rápido terminara mejor_

_\- Quería ver a mi esposa una última vez - ella lo miró mal_

_\- El matrimonio fue anulado._

\- _Sí, sí, sí, eso me lo repiten los disfrazados todos los días. Pero siempre serás mi esposa - ella rodó los ojos - me ha hecho falta tu siempre agradable compañía - no le habló - ¿Me_ _contestarías_ _algo?_

_\- No si puedo evitarlo_

_\- ¿Qué me delató? Estoy seguro que fui muy cuidadoso y sé que no fuiste tú_

_\- La nota - contestó después de pensarlo - te dije que debiste confiar en mí_

_\- Sí, debí - hizo una pausa - fuiste una buena esposa, supiste recordar tu posición... y siempre estuviste bien dispuesta - esa frase fue dicha con una sonrisa lasciva_

_\- Tú no fuiste un buen esposo - él se rió - me alegro que por fin estés donde mereces - se quedaron en silencio alrededor de un minuto - ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_\- Si no puedo evitarlo - le contestó casi igual que ella lo había hecho_

_\- ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que fue mi idea ayudar en los exámenes? - necesitaba salir de esa duda_

_\- Te lo dije en nuestra noche de bodas Tenten, sé todo sobre ti - se estiró en la silla - sabía que si te decíamos que lo hicieras ibas a sospechar, pero si jugábamos correctamente las fichas, tú misma ibas a ofrecerte... así como te me ofreciste nuestra primera vez - la miró y levantó las cejas, ella solo quiso levantarse a_ _abofetearlo_ _\- yo hice muy bien mi tarea... y no me refiero solamente a nuestro deseado Takeshi_

_\- No te va a pertenecer - se abrazó el vientre protegiéndolo_

_\- Eso crees querida, leí muy bien tu perfil... dime ¿ya lograste quitarte mi apellido?_

_\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - él empezó a reír de nuevo_

_\- Esta vez eres tú cariño, quien olvida lo que sabes de mí, fui criado para ser un estratega y saber controlar a todos a mi alrededor según mi conveniencia - estiró el cuello - las costumbres de tus padres estaban mandadas a recoger desde hace bastante tiempo, esta tonta aldea no debió permitirles dejarte sin apellido, es tu propia aldea y sus modos arcaicos quienes van a prolongar mi linaje._

_\- No, no lo hará - dirigió la mirada a la Hokage quien asintió - no te deseo el mal_ _Toshio_ _\- se puso de pie para irse - simplemente no te deseo nada, te_ _esfumarás_ _de mi mente eventualmente - caminó a la puerta y antes de salir se giró - y no se llamará Takeshi, es una niña._

_No esperó su reacción, desde afuera ya habían abierto la puerta, se arrojó a los brazos de Neji y lo besó, cuando escuchó que todos salían intentó separarse aunque ya los habían visto, él no la soltó, solo terminó el beso y levantó la mirada. Tsunade se quedó frente a ellos sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción._

_\- Muchas gracias Tenten - habló - no volverás a verlo, con respecto a lo otro, el equipo legal sigue trabajando en el asunto - ella asintió - Neji, partiremos de inmediato para la Arena. ¡Andando!_

_\- Sí Tsunade-sama - contestó él y la vio darles la espalda e irse de ahí._

_\- ¿Ella lo sabía? - preguntó ante lo evidente_

_\- Ayer, ante mi evidente enojo por la tontería de los acuerdos humanitarios - iba a contestarle pero fueron interrumpidos._

_\- La Hokage insiste en que es importante partir de inmediato - aunque tenía la máscara puesta pudo reconocer la voz de Shikamaru_

_\- Será un viaje rápido - le dio un corto beso y pudo verlo cruzar una mirada con el enmascarado. Quién asintió._

_\- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa - así que esa fue la petición muda ¡Un momento!_

_\- ¿Y tú desde cuando lo sabes? - él se retiró la máscara y se frotó la cara_

_-_ _Tsk_ _\- fue a sacar un cigarrillo pero la observó de arriba a abajo y optó por guardarlo - unas pocas semanas después que volviste a la aldea_

_\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Tsunade lo sabía?_

_\- No, hasta ayer - ella no contestó y empezaron a caminar en silencio - no quiero ser entrometido - le dijo un par de cuadras después, pero no pronunció nada más_

_\- No hay problema, dime - sintió curiosidad, él no era de ponerse a hablar porque sí_

_\- Él está bien desde que volviste, quiero decir... casi nos enloquece a todos con la planeación del ataque, nunca lo vi tan desesperado - hizo una pausa, sacando otra vez la cajetilla y volviéndola a guardar, al parecer necesitaba ese cigarrillo urgentemente - pero desde que tú regresaste volvió a ser el genio Hyūga, no lo habíamos visto así desde..._

_\- ¿Desde qué? - contestó con inocencia, no notó que él se había detenido_

_\- Desde antes de todo lo de la aldea del Rayo, esta relación no es reciente - concluyó_

_\- No - admitió, ya que más daba_

_\- ¿Por qué se te asignó a ti esa misión? No_ _cumplías_ _uno de los criterios - ella levantó los hombros - ahora entiendo su desespero_

_\- Cada uno tomó su decisión, tenemos que dejar de estar cargando con culpas - él asintió_

_\- Creí que los comentarios de_ _Toshio_ _eran porque Neji era el líder del equipo - fue casi un murmullo_

_\- ¿Qué comentarios? - preguntó_

_\- Nada, nada, pensaba en voz alta - sacó un cigarrillo - disculpa, debo irme_

_Se fue sin esperar su respuesta._

Se había sorprendido por la confianza con la que Neji no soltó su abrazo frente a Tsunade, si bien era cierto que ellos habían retomado su antigua relación, y que esta fluía como si jamás se hubieran separado, no habían hablado puntualmente de hacerla pública, pero a diferencia de antes tampoco se estaban escondiendo, simplemente los horarios extensos de Neji dificultaban que cualquiera pudiera verlos en las horas que estaban juntos.

Lo que le dijo a Shikamaru sobre dejar las culpas de lado era cierto, la noche en que ella le reclamó que devolviera el tiempo pudo ver su mirada dolida, bien se lo había dicho esa vez en la aldea del Rayo que había querido retractarse, de la misma forma fue ella quien aceptó la misión cuando habría podido negarse. Era innecesario seguir gastando energía y tiempo en esa fútil discusión. Ahora estaban juntos e iban a tener una hija, él no la aceptaba con la hija porque sintiera que era su culpa que ella estuviera embarazada, no, él la aceptaba con su hija porque la amaba y era lo único importante.

Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a buscar qué ponerse a hacer esos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Neji POV** _

Era un día de camino hasta la aldea de la Arena y otro día de regreso, así que en total estuvieron 3 días por fuera de Konoha. Una parte de él se sentía incómoda por haber tenido que dejar a Tenten justo en ese momento, pero otra parte agradecía que finalmente todos esos meses de duro trabajo habían dado sus frutos. El tratado de paz con el País del Rayo se había firmado y de hecho el Raikage estaba feliz por lo mucho que se habían aumentado sus arcas. Era un sujeto poderoso pero desagradable.

Había compartido con Hinata un par de horas, por todo el asunto del ataque a los Yoshida no había podido asistir a su boda, ella estuvo triste en su momento pero había entendido las circunstancias. Así mismo ahora estaba agradecida porque todo había salido bien. Le preguntó por Tenten y el bebé, y él le confesó que ahora eran una pareja, sí, era el momento de dejar de ocultarse. Su despedida fue con la promesa de, después que naciera la bebé, ir a visitarlos.

Regresaron pasado el mediodía, en la oficina de Tsunade archivaron esa misión, él iba a regresar al cuartel cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- Unas palabras antes que te vayas, no quise tocar el tema antes

\- Dígame Tsunade-sama

\- Ya decidiste mal una vez, Neji - le dijo mirándolo fijamente - ¿Esta vez sí van en serio?

\- Sí Tsunade-sama - admitió, esta vez iban muy en serio

\- Entonces estoy segura que conoces la forma más sencilla de resolver el asunto del apellido - abrió un cajón y sacó una botella de sake - tienes la tarde libre, retírate.

Hizo una ligera inclinación antes de salir de la oficina. Se enteró del problema del apellido durante la conversación entre Tenten y Toshio, y lo único que dijo la Hokage al respecto es que la castaña estaba al tanto del asunto desde el día de la ecografía en que se supo que era una niña, así que por fin se resolvía el dilema del porqué de su llanto desconsolado. Se detuvo en un puesto de comida para comprar almuerzo para los dos y un postre muy grande solo para ellas.

Entró en la casa y ella no salió a recibirlo, dejó la comida sobre la mesa y la buscó, estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación infantil mirando muy concentrada una hoja con instrucciones, junto a ella había unas cajas grandes. Carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención

\- ¡Por fin volviste! - intentó levantarse rápidamente pero no pudo, así que se acercó para ayudarla, se saludaron con un beso suave

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Intentando armar la cuna... pero no entiendo nada de esto - señaló la hoja de instrucciones

\- ¿Ya almorzaste? - ella negó.

Se comió todo y del postre solo le dio a probar un bocado, en otras circunstancias hubiera preguntado en dónde se metía esa cantidad de comida, se recostaron en el sofá por un rato sintiendo como se movía su vientre, sí, al parecer la hija iba a ser igual que la madre: amante de los postres.

\- Neji - le habló sin moverse - ¿qué comentarios hacia Toshio cuando lo interrogabas?

\- Cosas irrelevantes ¿por qué?

\- ¿Eran... cosas sobre mí?

\- Él solía ponerse insolente algunas veces - ella se quedó en silencio - ¿cómo supiste eso? - era obvio que de Shikamaru

\- No importa - aseguró - pero de lo que te dijo... yo quiero decir...

\- No, era un hombre ruin y no merece que pienses en él - bueno, ya que estaban en eso - mejor dime ¿Por qué no me habías dicho el problema del apellido? - ella suspiró

\- Tsunade dijo que lo resolvería, yo... confío que ella lo resolverá antes del parto

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- Yo sé que lo hará - intentó sonar segura

\- Pero Tenten, eso se puede arreglar solamente cambiando tu apellido, si te casas conmigo en una firma ya estaría todo solucionado y tu apellido pasaría a ser Hyu...- se quedó callado de golpe, ella se levantó para verlo a la cara, ¿le acababa de proponer matrimonio? Al parecer sí y de una forma totalmente anti-romántica

\- No - por supuesto, cualquier mujer rechazaría esa propuesta - quiero una ceremonia grande - continuó hablando - quiero algo privado, solamente los dos

\- ¿Estás aceptando casarte conmigo? - quería confirmar haber entendido bien

\- Si a eso le llamas una propuesta de matrimonio... - le dedicó una sonrisa - sí, estoy aceptando casarme contigo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tenten POV**

  
  


Se casaron cuando ella cumplió los 7 meses, por prevención a un parto prematuro que conservara aquel odioso apellido del que se quería desprender de una vez. Tal y como ella lo pidió, estuvieron solamente ellos dos de pie frente a un juez, para firmar el acta. No, no había querido una celebración grande. Eso ya lo había tenido y 2 veces cuando tuvo que casarse obligada, no quería repetir eso. Una parte de ella se sintió egoísta por privarlo a él de una ceremonia, pero no se había quejado.

El timbre sonó de forma insistente.

\- ¡Eres una mala amiga! – fue el saludo de Ino cuando abrió la puerta – Realmente eso de contarnos que te vas a casar no se te da

\- Hola Ino – saludo irónicamente, dejándolas pasar – Sakura, sigan

\- Hinata estuvo comprometida más de un año y tú te casas 2 veces en el mismo tiempo sin avisarnos – se sentó en el sofá cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero – por favor notifícanos con tiempo si decides casarte una tercera vez

\- Lo siento Tenten – se disculpó Sakura entregándole un pequeño obsequio – felicidades por tu matrimonio – la abrazó y luego fue a sentarse junto a Ino

\- Gracias – destapó la caja, adentro había una pequeña porcelana de una pareja con un bebé – es hermosa

Después de servir té y unas galletas se sentó a hablar con sus amigas, el rumor de su boda se había extendido rápidamente, pocos lograban entender a qué hora había ocurrido eso, otros al parecer creían que habían coqueteado antes que ella fuera enviada a la aldea del Rayo y al regresar habían decidido por fin tener una relación. Lo que definitivamente nadie lograba creer es que hubiera sido capaz de atrapar al Hyūga, pues era bien sabida su renuencia a formar una familia.

Ino no entendía como hacía para aguantarle el horario a su esposo, ella por la anterior insistencia de su familia había intentado salir con Shikamaru pero la verdad es que no había soportado las largas jornadas laborales que tenían los ANBU y el muy poco tiempo que podía dedicarle, y gracias a lo ocurrido, desde que empezó la planeación del ataque a los Yoshida habían desistido de intentar comprometerla con alguien sin su consentimiento. Además, en contra de todo pronóstico, ella se había reconciliado con su ex, Sai.

Se despidió de ellas cuando empezaba la noche, satisfecha de haber sobrevivido esa tarde y de paso enterarse de lo que estaban diciendo en la aldea por su matrimonio, a sus amigas les contó la historia del apellido para justificar lo precipitado de un matrimonio,ellas sospechaban que habían hecho mucho más que coquetear antes que ella se fuera, sí, pero no de la larga relación que ellos habían ocultado, y esperaba se mantuviera así. Por supuesto que la noticia se había extendido rápido, aunque no le molestaba para nada. Lo que seguía resonando en su cabeza era la facilidad con la que Ino se había referido a Neji como su esposo y lo normal que esto sonaba, su esposo. Observó su mano contemplando feliz el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. Era Tenten Hyūga tal y como había soñado tiempo atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Neji POV**

  
  


Le gustaba ser un hombre casado, aunque desafortunadamente no podía usar su anillo pues como ANBU no podían portar ningún elemento personal. _Tenten Hyūga_ , amaba el sonido de esas palabras. Había empezado a averiguar su retiro de las fuerzas para volver solamente a misiones de jōnin pero era un proceso demorado, al parecer los estatutos establecían que el tiempo mínimo de servicio era un año y él apenas había pasado de los 6 meses. Yamato no quería que se fuera, pocos reclutas lograban ascender a capitán en menos de 3 meses y dirigir de forma tan majestuosa una misión de esa magnitud, pero no podía hacer nada. Por otro lado a partir del mes 8 de gestación de ella le permitirían ajustar su horario y salir a las 6 de la tarde y tendría 2 días libres posteriores al parto y entonces no le solicitarían tener disponibilidad en las jornadas de descanso. Seguía siendo un horario extenso y era lo mejor que le podían ofrecer dada la proximidad de todo, eran pocos los ANBU que finalmente decidían tener una familia e inexistentes los que se casaban de repente con una mujer embarazada de 7 meses. No se podía quejar.

En la lista de pendientes le faltaban 2 cosas, una de ellas era que él se terminara de mudar a la casa de Tenten, porque aún tenía algunas pertenencias en su departamento que no había tenido tiempo de desocupar y la segunda era que por fin escogieran el nombre a la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué te parece Tatsuki? – preguntó en la noche

\- No – ella negó de forma automática – nada que empiece por T

\- Muy bien, ¿y Nyoko?

\- No me gusta – él suspiró

\- ¿Masako?

\- No, no me gusta el significado

\- ¿Hatsu?

\- Puede ser... pero no estoy segura... quiero algo no sé, luminoso... – dijo moviendo las manos – ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece Hikari?

\- ¿Hikari? – literalmente, un nombre que significaba luz, la luz que tenían ahora en sus vidas – Hikari Hyūga, me gusta

\- Chiquita – le habló a su vientre mientras pasaba un dedo por encima haciendo dibujos – tu nombre será Hikari – ella le tomó la mano y se la puso, se estaba moviendo.

La habitación ya estaba lista, la mayor parte de elementos esenciales ya los habían conseguido, y al final fue él quien armó la cuna en una madrugada mientras ella decía que era imposible entender esas instrucciones del mal, aunque faltaba más de un mes, la maleta para el día del parto también estaba ya lista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tenten POV**

  
  


Inhaló profundo y exhaló despacio, tenía 8 meses y medio y ya se había rendido a intentar entender su cuerpo. Solo sabía que era un planeta gigante en movimiento y como tal generaba gravedad a su alrededor, todas las personas por donde pasaba se le acercaban y, como no, siempre le tocaban la barriga, era en parte molesto y en parte le gustaba, todos profesaban cariño por la pequeña criatura en su vientre. 

Los controles prenatales eran semanales y Tsunade ya le había advertido que en cualquier momento podía entrar en labor de parto, así que debía estar muy pendiente y tener mucho cuidado. Le gustaba la sensación de la bebé cuando se movía, pero sentía que ese embarazo había durado mucho tiempo, lo había empezado siendo una persona totalmente diferente. La cuenta regresiva había empezado pero ella no sabía cuando sería el día 0. Y a todo eso tenía que sumarle las hormonas de embarazada que la tenían en un carrusel de emociones.

Una semana después el dolor de una punzada la despertó, algunas noches había tenido un par de contracciones falsas y ya había aprendido a identificarlas, pero no era eso, solo intentó ahogar su quejido porque no quería alertar a Neji, pero era imposible, él dormía con un ojo abierto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – ella asintió, sintiendo nuevamente la punzada en sus costillas, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos – te voy a llevar al hospital de inmediato

\- No, no es necesario – intentó respirar profundo pero podía sentir los movimientos, posiblemente lo haría de nuevo – solo fue una ligera patada – dos, dos muy dolorosas patadas – está inquieta, creo que ya quiere salir – al menos podía asegurar que no se había girado y continuaba en la posición adecuada para el gran día

\- Hikari – empezó a acariciar su vientre – por favor pequeña – le hablaba junto a su ombligo – estás lastimando a tu mamá

Y como si de un bálsamo se tratara se quedó quieta. Hasta 2 días después, aunque el dolor esta vez fue cuando estaban por sentarse a cenar y la hizo doblarse por un momento, rompiendo fuente. Él dejó todo a un lado y sin esperar la había alzado para llevarla a urgencias. Ella sentía que pesaba una tonelada y él la cargaba como si fuera una pluma.

Inhalaba profundo e intentaba exhalar despacio, pero las contracciones se iban acercando y se tenía que enfocar en no gritar.

El parto no fue tan complicado como se lo habían dicho, pero sí bastante doloroso, la había hecho maldecir a todos los antepasados de las dos aldeas y sin duda alguna era una experiencia que no quería repetir, o bueno, al menos no prontamente. Pero había valido cada segundo de sufrimiento tanto de ella como de Neji que donó su mano para que ella lo apretara mientras pujaba, observaba ese pequeño ser que mamaba de su pecho sabiendo que daría la vida por ella sin importar las circunstancias en que fue concebida, la mirada de él también reflejaba amor y la incredulidad ante la perfección de esa pequeña bebé.

Tan pronto nació le hicieron exámenes teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes médicos en su familia y los que habían en el perfil de Toshio, todo salió en orden. Solamente faltaba que sus ojitos se desinflamaran para poder hacerle la revisión a estos. Fue 3 días después de nacida que por fin la hinchazón bajó lo suficiente, aunque ella no alcanzó a ver que los abriera igual una enfermera se la llevó. Casi 1 hora después estaba desesperada en la cama, aun no regresaban y empezaba a temer lo peor. Neji entró a la habitación con su uniforme.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó mirando a todos lados – ¿Qué pasó con Hikari?

\- Se la llevaron a un examen y no la han regresado – él se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me mandaron llamar – entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, pegándole a la pared

\- ¡DEBERÍA EXPULSARLOS A LOS DOS DE LA ALDEA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE! – entró Tsunade vociferando a la habitación con la bebé en brazos, extrañamente calmada a pesar del sonido repentino, Neji se puso tenso de inmediato buscando la forma de protegerlas y ella solo temió por la vida del pequeño bulto en las manos de esa extremadamente fuerte mujer, extendió los brazos pidiendo que le diera a su hija, la Hokage se la entregó con delicadeza antes de seguir gritando – ¿SON CONSCIENTES DE LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO DONDE EL MATRIMONIO NO SE HUBIERA ANULADO Y ELLA TODAVÍA ESTUVIERA CASADA? – dijo señalándola, ella seguía sin comprender el motivo de los gritos – ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER CÓMO PASÓ?! – hizo una pausa apretándose el puente de la nariz – No, no, no me contesten ¡Olvídenlo! ¡ME TIENEN HARTA! – salió de la habitación dando otro portazo

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro sin entender nada ¿Ahora que habían hecho? Hikari acunada en sus brazos bostezó dibujando una "o" pequeñita con su boca y empezando a parpadear ¡Imposible! Neji se inclinó hacia la bebé para estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo y luego le dio a ella un beso. Los dos empezaron a reír. Sí, eso sería difícil de explicar.

Sus ojos eran blancos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, me decidí a traer mis escritos por aquí. Publico también en fanfiction y wattpad con el mismo usuario (IdamariaK) y me pueden encontrar en twitter (idamariakusajis) diciendo bobadas.
> 
> En esta historia Neji y Tenten tienen 22 años, está ubicada en una línea paralela sin Akatsuki ni la cuarta Guerra Ninja.


End file.
